1977 ENG
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: An unexpected trip takes Harry through 1977, with James and Lily, trying to save the world as he knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Remus's Visit**

Harry stared at nowhere. Since the escape from the Burrow in the middle of the wedding party, he, Ron and Hermione were at the Grimmauld Place, hiding and planning an invasion on the ministry. Hermione was in the kitchen reading again and again her notes about every inch of the place, and Ron turned the deluminator on and off, making everyone go crazy.

The last month the only news they had was of some of the Order's members who were on a run or from some Daily Prophets they picked up from the floors. The atmosphere was tense and monotonous, when a sound called their attention.

"I didn't kill Albus." Said a calm voice. Remus.

Happy to hear a known voice, the three ran to the front door, seeing not just Remus, but their other friends. Ginny smiled for Harry and ran towards him.

"We had a great idea, Harry. Better, Luna had."

Behind her they saw Neville and Luna smiling. Remus had pulled a chair and sat, clearly down.

"How are the others?" Ron asked quickly, and Remus took a newspaper from his pocket.

"They're fine, Ron, hiding. Now, let's talk about what really matters. We came here to tell you terrible news, but also an idea to solve this."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron, annoyed, sat down.

"What happened?"

"Harry, have you been dreaming about Him lately?"

Harry felt a wave of stew.

"No, and that's odd. Dumbledore once told me He can control his mind sometimes. Is someone dead?"

"No, Harry. Did Dumbledore tell anything about horcruxes with you?" Remus asked worried.

"How do you know?" Harry froze in his place.

"I inferred considering He opened a vault in Gringotes to keep some objects with no connection between them."

"He…"

"Well, now I understand why we couldn't kill him. That's what happened: Death Eaters are guarding the entrance day and night, therefore, impossible to get in, even if you could actually break into Gringotes."

"We have a plan, we could-"Hermione started, but Remus interrupted.

"We already have a plan. Thought about everything, until Luna gave a rather awkward idea, but that's the best."

Luna smiled in her characteristic way to Harry, and then explained:

"According to my thoughts, the better would be we travel to a time when He was so busy finding followers that wouldn't even mind of looking at the horcruxes."

"I arranged a portkey to 1977." Remus completed.

"But Lupin… Remus. Isn't this… Too impossible? I mean, how would we disguise?"

"That's the point, Harry. Think a little about the year of 1977."

Harry gazed at his ex – professor. For the first time, he smiled, trying to suggest something.

"Your parents are seventeen in 1977, Harry. We're going to Hogwarts." Ginny said with the same smile.

"But I'm identical to my father!"

"Come here, this is easily disguised." Remus motioned for Harry to come closer, and then pointed his wand to the boy's face.

Harry felt his face changing a little, and Hermione handled him a mirror. Taking the scar off and doing a trick on the nose, he made him look a little different. Just a really observant would notice something. Then Remus made the same with Neville, making him thinner when he asked.

"If you travel tomorrow, there is still time to get the train."

"How do you know it's going to work?" Ron asked.

"I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore by this gateway."

"So…"

Remus took a paper from his pocket:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I feel glad to know my intentions to form an Order against Voldemort succeeded, and you needing my help to do something so valuable for our objectives. Feel free to use this same gateway to send the teenagers and I will welcome them with all hospitality and safety._

_I'm sending the books and orientation required for this year._

_Expecting the new students on September._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of 1977._

Harry looked at the letter, recognizing the headmaster's handwriting. Then he gazed at Ron and Hermione, that nodded.

"OK, we'll go tomorrow."

"Pack up, your books are here." Remus and with a gesture of his wand, many books appeared.

Kretcher made some beds for them, and the next day Remus made the portkey.

"Remember of acting like normal students transferred from some other school. Destroy the horcruxes this year. Don't make anything that looks suspicious. Careful with James and Sirius, too. They're really clever, and if they find out, you'll have to tell. Make effort on this, please."

Taking an old piece of a broken broomstick, he explained:

"The time travel portkey functions like a regular one, except that this one goes to the past rather than somewhere in our time and space. Good bye, when you kill Voldemort go to Dumbledore, he'll know how to bring you back."

Harry and the others put their hands over the wooden surface, holding their things with the other. Rather than the traditional feeling of being pulled by the stomach, Harry felt nauseous, as if he was being shaken from one side to another, frenetically.

Suddenly the silence at the Grimmauld Place was replaced by the noisy platform, and they opened their eyes.

"Oh, look!" Hermione laughed, pointing to many people.

Behind them a high laughter called their attention, and they turned. A woman about fifth, using a dark read cloak, smiled to a dark haired boy using glasses, who was the one laughing loudly to another dark haired boy. Harry grinned.

"Dad." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome**

Harry was still staring at James and Sirius when he felt someone pull him by the shirt.

"Come on, later you talk to them." Ginny smiled.

They walked through some people to reach the train, and there they saw James and Sirius again, this time along with Remus and Peter (Harry clutched his fists when Peter hugged James). They got in, and walked until the end of the train, entering the only free cabin.

"Now there's no way back." Ron gazed through the window. Suddenly, a rumbling noise frightened them all, making them withdraw the wands.

"What is this?" Neville asked as he walked silently to the door. Before he could get out, it was opened by no one but James, accompanied by a laughing Sirius, a scared Peter and a rolling eyes Remus.

"I told you not to dare her, Prongs." Remus said, raising an eyebrow when he saw the compartment was taken. "Guess we're going to search for another place, boys."

James stared curious at the group.

"Who are you?"

"New students." Harry answered, trying not to laugh.

"You don't look like first years…" Sirius said, and Harry noticed he was looking at Ginny and Hermione.

"We're not. We were… Transferred." Hermione explained, and James opened an arrogant smile.

"Of course, that's why you don't know this is our compartment."

"_Your _compartment?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Every year we go to Hogwarts in this compartment. Now, if you please…" James motioned to the door with his hand. Harry felt his face turn red.

"We're not leaving! Who says it's yours?"

"I do. Now, please, I don't want any trouble."

Hermione rose beside Harry.

"You can't just book one of the compartments for yourself. It's against the school laws."

"She's right, James…" Remus smiled friendly. "Let's go."

"No! It's our last year! We _have _to go in this compartment."

Harry rolled his eyes, gazing at a Head Boy's badge in his chest.

"You're Head Boy, should know the rules." He said ironically, pointing to the badge. For the first time, James blushed.

"This… This is…"

"That's right, Prongs. You're Head Boy." Remus commented, and they could feel jealously in his voice.

"Whatever, let's sit here!" Sirius threw himself on the seats. Peter sat right beside him.

"I guess everyone fits in here. Don't you, Prongs?" he asked, shy. James, sulking, sat near them.

"What's your name?" he asked Harry.

"Harry. And these are Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville."

"Ok. I'm James, this is Sirius. There you see Peter, and the worried bloke is Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes and put his head through the half – opened door.

"Congratulations, James. You just called the Head Girl's attention. Here she comes."

Less than a minute later the boy opened briskly again. Her long auburn hair was tied back.

"What's happening here?"

"Lily!" James rose up instantly."How are you?"

The girl turned her bright green eyes at him and narrowed them.

"What are you doing here as I have to walk around the train **alone**?"

"Waiting… For you?" James smiled embarrassed.

"Where was Dumbledore's mind? Here, Potter, I'm you partner, not you baby sitter. I thought you were looking the compartments, not messing around with…Who are they?" she said, dragging him outside the cabin.

"New students." Remus answered monotonous. Lily saw him, and seemed to forget the anger. Quickly she went towards him, enlacing his neck with her arms.

"Rem! Didn't see you at the platform! How are you?"

This time James looked annoyed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, then! I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. Anything you need just ask me, since as I can see, Potter here don't know how to welcome properly."

When they left, Harry heard Sirius talk to Peter and Remus.

"Bet he can't stand a month as Head Boy."

"How much?" Peter took a piece of chocolate out of his pocket.

"Ten galleons. What do you think, Remus?'

"I wish the best." Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't lie, Moony." Sirius said sarcastically. "Even James knows that you want his place."

"That's not true."

"Of course it is, stupid. Do you think James wanted to be chosen? Now besides the quidditch practice he'll have to spend some nights patrolling."

"But he'll also have extra credit if he wants to work at the ministry." Hermione commented, and Sirius looked incredulous at her.

"Gosh, here comes another Moony. Screw the extra credit! If you do well in our NEWT's they won't care if you were almost expelled."

Harry laughed, and Sirius turned his gaze at him.

"Don't I know you? I'm sure I've already seen your face somewhere…"

"No, you don't" Harry said quickly, as Ginny pretended to cough beside him.

Some minutes later, a blond girl appeared at the door, gazing inside confused:

"Have you seen Dorcas and Lene?"

Peter blushed strongly and muttered:

"No… No, E – Emmeline".

She sighed, making some hair fly around her.

"Oh, damn. They're crazy, went to look after Lily and didn't come back. Pettigrew, can I have a piece?"

Harry and Ron grinned when the atmosphere at the compartment changed briskly. Peter was fighting with himself, between keeping the chocolate and pleasing Emmeline. Finally he cut a piece of the bar he was eating and gave to her.

"Thanks, Pettigrew."

"C-Call me Peter." He said before she could go. Harry thought he would pass out of emotion when Sirius tapped his back.

"That's right, big boy! James, you just lost it!" Sirius said when James arrived.

"What happened, Padfoot?"

"Wormtail here is hitting on Emmeline."

"Oho! Go on, maybe she gets you, Pete!"

"They're mad. " Ron said to Harry, who nodded. Behind them, Neville and Luna started to play chess, as Hermione and Ginny broached to see James and Sirius' talk.

"So, what about the ginger head?"

Sighing, James shook his head.

"She hates me, Pads. If I jinx Snape, she complains. I just forgot his existence, and she says I despise people!"

Sirius laughed.

"Give up."

"No!" Harry yelled at once, making everybody look at him.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"Don't give up."

"You don't know her." He said, as if a complete stranger talking about his love life was very common. "If I get on with this, she'll curse me."

"Have you tried ignoring her?" Hermione asked, stopping to pretend she wasn't listening.

"Ignore Evans? Are you mad?"

"Of course! Oh, you're so thick. If you run after her for so long, she must have created a bond with you, as if a boy hitting of her was like a measure system for confidence and somewhat tranquilizing. As she feels happy enough about you asking her out, she doesn't need anyone else to pay attention on her. But she feels also guilty for liking the fact that you like her, so she treats you badly."

"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked Ron, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno."

"Ahn… Ok." James wondered. "What you're saying must be exactly… Good?"

"Let's change, we're almost there." Hermione rolled eyes.

When he saw Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Village, Harry couldn't believe who was just beside him, trying to make Ron and Neville look "cooler". Remus stopped by his side and said:

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'm always glad when we arrive. Except, of course, when Sirius and James locked me with the trunks. But this time doesn't count."

"This is Hogwarts will be nice."

"If you think this now, New Kid, you'll find it more, later." Peter arrived, clutching Remus. "Hey, you should apart them, James left Ron's hair creepy."

"Ready?" Ginny asked later when they were walking to the carriages. Beyond them the Marauders were holding each other's shoulders, trying to walk as one. Peter was almost falling.

"Hello!"

Harry and the others turned back. Lily, along with Emmeline and other three girls were running to them.

"Hi, how are you? You're Harry, right?" she asked a little clumsy. Her face was red because of the run, but she smiled.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God, I thought Potter had told me the wrong names to make fun of me. I guess I've already said that, but I'm Lily Evans. This is Emmeline, you already know her, and those are Marlene, Dorcas and Alice."

Luna stepped forward, pointing to Dorcas' neck.

"You're with a lunar stone necklace."

"I am! It frightens smelling gnomes!"

Harry had never saw Luna so happy. Her blue eyes wide with happiness as she showed the girl all the things her father had found. Neville and Ron grinned as they ignored the rest of the world to talk about strange theories about the moon and radishes.

"They're crazy, these two." Marlene smiled, rolling her eyes. "Let's go?" she walked along with Ginny and Emmeline. Harry and Lily smiled to each other, and he could see the girl's famous green eyes sparkling.

"So… Already know your house?" they entered the carriage.

"Gryffindor, like you."

"Nice." She blushed.

"Heard you're very good at Potions." Harry tried to keep the talk.

"Oh, yes, I love it! Who told you? Remus, of course, he likes to talk about me…"

"James did."

"Potter?"

"Yep."

"He was sarcastic. I'm sure of it. Don't believe in anything he says about me."

"But he said you liked Potions." Harry smiled.

Lily became silent as Harry continued smiling. Marlene, sitting in front of them, started:

"Relax, she's always like that. Look, we're there!"

The Main Hall was full that night, and they were almost dragged by Sirius to their corner of the table. When Professor Dumbledore rose to give them the Welcome warns, the noise broke off. Finally, Harry felt home, looking at James.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! New and old students. This year we have six more new students, in the seventh year. Their names: Harry Parker, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Lewis and Luna Lovegood. They were already selected, and will take place on Gryffindor. I hope all of you, Gryffindor students or not, shall give your most warm welcome."

James smiled to Harry.

"I must remind you that the forbidden object's list was a little big extended, and for those who are interested, the list is fixed on Mr. Filch's office. Students who want to join their house's quidditch team must contact the captain or responsible professor. "James swelled his chest. "And also would like to tell you once more that our forest is forbidden to students, even though some insist in disobeying this rule." He gazed at James and Sirius.

"He always tells us not to go there." Sirius said with his mouth full of food. "That's why I like Dumbledore. He's persistent."

"He has a good reason to do so." Hermione reprimand and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermoine, 'ut up."

"Ron, you're disgusting." Ginny complained, and Remus grinned.

"Here she comes, James."

Lily was heading on their direction, and when she saw James she sat right in front of him.

"The password… The common room's password."

"What is it?"

"Sea urchins opening."

"Who's the moron who created this?"

"You ask me?"

"Oho, you too think it's stupid." James winked to her. Lily blushed.

"So so… Whatever, Potter. About the quidditch practice, try to place them on days without patrol."

"She's so nice." Peter sighed when she left. "Here, Prongs. Take a chocolate. You'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

So, what do you think? Good translation, good story? Thanks for all of you who put it in favourite and alert list! Reviews, please :)

**

* * *

**

**The Best First Day**

"Get up, everyone! Seven thirty!"

Harry rolled in bed, wondering why such a strange voice was telling him to wake up. Sleep was so good…

"If you wanna skip the class, great! I'm not waking anyone up anymore!"

"Moony, screw you."

As if he had been hit by a lightning, Harry opened his eyes, quickly putting his glasses on, and the dormitory focused. Standing near the door, Remus rolled his eyes as many blankets moving on the beds. Harry sat on the bed, gazing at Remus.

"What time is it?"

"Thank Merlin, one of you has sense." He sighed, annoyed. "Seven forty and I'm getting down keeping a place for us on the table. Try to wake up the rest. Use water, Sirius gets pissed."

Harry grinned as the door was closed, and looking beside he saw a few red hair coming out of the blanket.

"Ron!" he whispered, but he didn't move. Harry gazed around again, and his wand called his attention. "Use water, Sirius gets pissed." He smiled, muttering the only rain spell he knew.

For a second nothing happened. Suddenly, a black cloud started to form over each of the beds, and a streak of lightning announced what was about to happen. Holding laughter, Harry stood to look what would happen.

James was the first to open his eyes, when the second thunder stroke above him. Confused, he searched for his glasses, and muttered as he jumped out of bed:

"Moony, I hate you."

"It's not him" Harry said hesitating. Sleepy, James turned to him.

"So I hate you, New Kid. Great, now Sirius will wake up like hell."

Another thunder echoed on the bedroom, and an unknown boy woke up.

"Remus needs to be creative. I can't stand waking up in the rain anymore."

"You see, Frank" James started to get dressed. The thunders stopped, and thick drops of rain fell over the remaining sleepers. Fast, Neville screamed and got out of bed.

"OK, OK, I'M AWAKE!"

Harry burst into laughter, begin followed by James. Frank picked his wand and made the clouds disappear, except for Ron, Peter and Sirius. Seconds later a scared squeak alarmed them all, and Peter slipped in is bed, falling on the floor.

Harry started suspecting Ron and Sirius were pretending to sleep, because James' laugh would've woken up the whole dormitory, and even he was laughing out loud. All wet, Ron got out of him bed.

Sirius was the only one left. The moment the clock turned eight o'clock, the cloud above him vanished, and he stood up, really angry.

"Who's the bastard? Moony…" he whispered deadly. Harry stopped deadly, wondering if Sirius would beat him.

"Me."

Silence lasted a whole minute. Sirius stared at Harry, who grinned embarrassed.

"Erm… Sorry."

The marauder gazed quickly at him.

"You're forgiven. Today."

After some minutes the boys stopped changing and ran to class, late. They sideslip in front of Flitwick's classroom, and James opened slowly the door. Harry's face went purple when many heads turned to them, and tried to run to his chair as quickly as possible.

"Today I let you in, boys, just because if the first days. Now, simultaneous spells."

Harry spent the Spells class distracted, capturing every side of Sirius and James personality. When the professor asked everyone to form doubles, they ran to each other, laughing loudly few minutes later. When the class was finished he ran to see them, but Hermione detained he.

"I've been talking to the girls, Harry."

"And…" he answered, still looking at the marauders.

"Marlene said Ravenclaw has a special object."

"And how does she know?"

"Her entire family was from Ravenclaw." Ginny explained, and Harry noticed the whole group was there. Luna stepped forward.

"I've always known about the diadem, if only you had asked me…"

"You never mentioned the diadem because we didn't _ask you_?" Neville, Harry and Ron looked angry at her.

"Yes! Daddy is making one for me, also. Has some herbs inside, and-"

"Whatever." Ron stopped her. "What's about this diadem?"

"Marlene said it disappeared along with her owner. It's lost…" Hermione said. Harry had a sudden thought, about the Room of Requirement. The day he left the book there, that mannequin had a weird head adornment.

"How it looks like, Luna?"

"Well, they say it's beautiful, giving wisdom to whoever wears it. Also-"

"Hey! Harry, Ron, Neville!" a yell scared them. James, Sirius and Remus waved.

"The day Snape almost caught me with the Half Blood Prince's book." He started, and Hermione looked nervous. "I went to the Room of Requirement, looking for some place to hide it. Somewhere inside there was a mannequin wearing a strange thing in its head. I didn't care because I was on a hurry but…"

"HEEY! Come on, Minerva will curse us if we don't get on time this time!" James yelled again.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back.

"We have to go to the Room of Requirement." Hermione whispered. Harry waved for them to go forwards without them, and they ran upstairs. On the way, Ginny talked:

"Harry, your mum is so like you! Isn't it, Hermione?"

The other giggled and nodded.

"She sounds like you, talking a lot about saving everyone she loves. Oh, we're forbidden to mention James on the dormitory, she gets pissed."

"How did they get married?" Ron asked confused.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"James still didn't say anything about Lily."

"Lack of time." Luna commented. "Dorcas told me last year was unbearable. He wouldn't leave Lily alone."

"Luna and Dorcas are best friends now, are they?"

Luna blushed, and they got in front of the door.

"Now let's be careful, he might have put some curse in it." Harry warned as they passed the wall.

"Harry, there's a problem." Hermione mentioned when they saw the loads of things that were there.

"What?"

"How do we destroy the horcrux? If, of course, is really here."

Everyone went silent. Harry gazed the diadem. Horcrux. The snake, the locker, the ring, the diadem, the cup, the diary… The diary.

"When I destroyed the diary, I used the basilisk tooth."

"But Harry…" Ginny whispered, pale. "We're still in 1977. The basilisk isn't dead yet."

Disappointed they left the room, running to Transfiguration class just in time to find the marauders talking to Lily and her friends.

"Go away, Potter!" she said, pissed off. James, hopeful, blocked her way into the classroom.

"Just once, in Hogsmeade. Just once and I'll never bother you again, Lily."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. " Hermione said, and the scene stopped. "Lily. Do you know if Professor Slughorn has any basilisk tooth?"

Lily stared confused at her.

"I don't think so. But why would you need such thing?"

"Yeah, Hermione." Harry said tense. "Why would you?"

"Because… Erm... Nothing."

Minerva got in, and Harry heard Hermione whisper.

"We'll have to kill the basilisk again."

"Do you think is that easy?"

"I know it's hard, Harry, but we have to."

"How am I supposed to kill that thing? There's not sword or Fawkes this time…"

"We help you."

"Course and you get petrified or killed. Forget it, I do this myself."

Hermione turned her gaze forward, and Harry wondered how he would defeat a giant monster without any help from a sword or a bird that could pitch its eye.


	4. Chapter 4

So, people? What do you think: good, bad, horrible, awesome? Please review, so I can know how is this going! Thank you :D

**

* * *

**

**Back to the Chamber**

That same night, Harry decided to act. He hid the invisibility cloak as he went down to the Common Room, full after the classes of the day. As always, Lily's friends were apart from the marauders, but Harry saw Ginny and Hermione dragging an annoyed Lily towards them.

James and Sirius were telling jokes to amuse them, although Harry wanted them to go upstairs, so he could sneak to the bathroom and do what he needed. When the clock stroke midnight, Hermione saw how Harry was nervous, and tried to help, yawning.

"I'm going to bed… Come on, _girls_."

The other girls followed Hermione, sleepy. She blinked to Harry, and Ron decided to do the same.

"But we're not sleepy, are we Padfoot?" James asked Sirius, relaxed. Padfoot shook his head, smiling.

"Not at all."

Ron and Harry gazed at each other, and Neville, who was with Frank, cleaned his throat.

"Let's go! Frank and I are going."

The marauders looked suspicious, but went upstairs. Harry felt a burst of relief when the door closed, and quickly pulled the invisibility cloak on, walking out the Common Room.

The corridors were dark and empty as the boy walked through them. Suddenly he heard a noise, but when he turned nothing was there. Scared about the noise, he pulled his wand, and noticed that, in a hurry to leave; he had forgotten the marauder's map.

He got to the first floor, withdrawing his wand to open the restricted bathroom's door. It was like he remembered, and didn't take long for him to find the sink with the Slytherin symbol.

"_Open." _he heard himself whistle, thanking his parseltongue for the first time in his life. Another noise. Slowly, Harry took his wand and started turning. He was almost throwing a spell when a yell stopped him. His face went hot and he lowered his wand, the heart fasting in his chest.

"James?" he asked shocked. Standing at the door was James, pointing his wand at him, pale. Frightened; he gazed at the sink behind Harry, the secret passage slowly appearing.

"Harry." He recovered his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Harry froze in his feet, still holding the wand. Remus, Peter and Sirius showed up behind James.

"Yeah, Harry. What _are _you doing?" Sirius joked. Harry noticed his mischievous face, reminding of Snape's memories, and how his potion master was so afraid of Padfoot's hex.

"G-go a-way." Harry burbled as the marauders stepped forward.

"Look, New Kid. I dunno if you know, but we four know this castle. Why didn't you tell us of this passage?" James asked, curious and angry.

"I… Really, go away. It's better, nobody gets hurt."

"Are you threatening us, New Kid?" Sirius growled, standing beside James. As he stared at him, Harry started to fear his godfather. Seeing Sirius was getting aggressive, Remus decided to interrupt, putting his arm between the two boys.

"Let's solve this in a civilized way, shall we?" he asked, pissed. Sirius, annoyed, backed.

"Okay, but I need to understand something. Didn't you come from another school?"

Harry, who was starting to feel relieved, stopped dead again.

"I-"

"I've always thought there was something wrong with you, new kid." James looked trustless. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Look, I need to do something down there." He pointed to the dark whole. "When I come back, I tell you everything."

"We're going with you." Remus firmly said. Harry's hands went sweaty.

"You can't."

James's mouth opened to protest, but a female scream echoed in the place.

"Won't you stoppit!"

The five of them turned to the boxes, where a girl stranded. Harry reckoned the Moaning Myrtle. James and Sirius exchanged excited looks, asking:

"Who are you?"

Harry wanted to tap his ears when Myrtle's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't even _know _me!" she started crying. Harry took advantage of the boy's lack of attention and jumped on the passage.

When Harry fell onto the ground, he heard a weird noise of bones breaking. Nervously breathing, he started walking to the chamber. Thank God I distracted them, he thought. They'll be talking to Myrtle, and when they turn, I'll be gone. Perfect. Harry has just thought about the excuse he'd say about his sudden disappearance when the bones broke again. The boy turned to see what happened, and the four marauders appeared, taking bones out of their clothes.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Harry yelled, but the boys didn't listen. They got closer to him, and Remus said in a smart tone:

"This is the Slytherin Chamber, isn't it? What'd behind this?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry decided to walk away and ignore them, but the boys followed him again. Noticing that, he turned towards them, pissed off:

"Ok. You want to die? Great. This is the Chamber of Secrets, what do you know about basilisks?"

"King of snakes. His direct gaze kills, non – direct gaze petrifies. It's born when a chicken egg is hatched beneath a toad. Last basilisk in Europe: 100 years." Remus vomited the words of the book. "But that's the point: 100 years." He completed. Harry grinned.

"How many years do you think this chamber has?"

They stopped dead, and Peter asked with a shaking voice:

"Are you the heir of Slytherin?"

"No, but I need to kill this basilisk." Harry laughed "_Open."_

"YOU'RE A PARSEL TONGUE?" James yelled as the snakelike stones started moving as pulled by invisible strings, opening the door. The great room with the Salazar Slytherin's statue appeared, and Sirius yelled loudly:

"LOOK AT ALL THIS SPACE, PRONGS! WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THIS BEFORE?"

Sirius ran through the place and Harry walked to the statue, remembering the day he rescued Ginny from there. So defenseless and beautiful, he thought. And your best friend's sister, his mind completed. He let her go. Walking closer to the lake and statue, he wondered how he would call the monster without being the actual heir. He turned to ask Remus for any idea, and saw James and Peter laughing at Sirius, who motioned to random places of the room with his hands:

"Here will be the bar, where the kitchen elves will serve food! They love me, would do anything I wanted them to! Then we hire Rosmerta for the drinks, here we'll dance and over there we'll put some beds, so tired people can rest a little before they return to the party!"

Harry gazed at Remus, who looked completely confused.

"Can you help me here? What's he doing?" he pointed at Sirius, who was waltzing around the salon.

"He's planning a party here."

"Is he mad?" Harry said dander.

"Relax, he always gives up.

The two of them, then, turned to the statue, and Remus said:

"It's over there, I suppose."

Harry nodded, and Lupin looked at the water.

"What if we swam in here…?"

"Better not."

"Where does it hide?"

"Inside the mouth. It opens, the basilisk comes out."

"Then, call it and we see what happens."

Harry wasn't really comfortable with the idea of calling the beast, but concentrated and closed his eyes. As if he was out of his body, he heard himself whisper:

"_Talk to me, Slytherin, the biggest of Hogwarts, and come, Slytherin's beast, to serve the noble blood."_

He looked beside him, feeling normal again. Remus stared scared at him.

"Please, don't do this anymore."

All the noises stopped, the silence only broken by the blustery sound of the statue's mouth opening, revealing a big dark hole. Harry barely noticed he was backing off until he saw the marauders beside him, as scared as he was. Trembling, they withdrew their wands, listening to a loud hiss.

"Close your eyes!" Harry yelled to the others, and ran. The only thing they heard until they reached the other side of the salon was their own footsteps.

"What we're gonna do?" Peter moaned, gazing away.

Coming towards them, the big snake exploded the nearest pipe. The boys, except Peter, followed the monster.

"It can't run to the school!" Harry yelled again, and James ran in front of him.

"Is this thing immortal?"

As he ran, Harry tried to remember the text Hermione took from that book, but nothing came up. Remus ran with them.

"The crowing of the rooster is fatal! It was on Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find-"

"We don't care where you read it!" Sirius growled angrily.

"I need a stone, then!" James called out. Harry, confused, grabbed a near rock from a broken pipe and threw to him. They stopped dead, looking at James.

"Sirius, Remus, block the pipe." He asked seriously. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and ran to the pipe. James, still holding the rock, gazed at Harry.

"We kill the basilisk, and then you tell me why the hell you need this thing."

Desperate, Harry nodded. James put the stone on the ground, pulled his wand and said to himself:

"Rooster. Ok, Jim, you can do this. _Animae Transmutae."_

The grey stone started to get hot, so hot Harry thought it might explode. Then, thin clouds of smoke started getting out of it. Slowly the rock started to melt, taking rooster forms. Harry and James smiled at each other, surprised with the magic. At the end of the pipe they heard a blast, followed by the vision of Remus and Sirius running of an angry basilisk, who clearly didn't like to be kept.

Harry grabbed the stone, now a rooster (he couldn't help admiring James' transformation skills) and turned to the basilisk's body.

"How do we make this rooster crow?" James shrugged his shoulders. Remus looked at his clock.

"It's three in the morning yet!"

"Slap this freaking chicken!" Sirius shouted, throwing another spell at the snake, delaying it.

Harry, feeling extremely guilty, slapped the rooster, which crowed loudly. The basilisk, affected by the sound, stopped, and started to slip back.

"Hit him again!" James yelled, excited with the tactic. Harry gazed at the rooster sorry, but Sirius grabbed it out of his hands.

"This." He slapped the rooster that crowed again. "Is a fuckin'" he slapped again. "Rooster."

Hesitating, Harry looked at the basilisk. After some crows, it was lying on the floor. James and Harry looked at each other; and he noticed even Prongs was starting to feel sorry for the animal.

"There's anything to make it faster?"

"Unless you have a sword…"

Unfortunately they had none, so their only option was to sit and wait as Sirius snapped, strangled and even tickled the rooster to make it crow. When the basilisk was completely immobile, Sirius used his own wand to turn the rooster back to stone. After all that mess, silence came. Harry gazed at Sirius, his dark hair almost white because of the dust. Remus had his pants wet for running over water, and James had scratches all over his arms. Peter, who was all the time hiding in the main chamber, shouted:

"So?"

Suddenly, they all burst in laughter. Sirius, who had put all his anger in the rooster, laughed most loudly. The boys took the tooth of the snake's mouth, putting it on a bag Remus conjured.

"You made it?" Peter asked. When he saw the bag full of teeth, he screamed.

"I knew you would do it!"

Harry gazed at Peter, and was surprised. Fear was fixed in his eyes, but other thing was also shinning. His loyalty, when offering to carry the teeth. Although it was heavy, he was carrying it almost alone, Remus helping with only one hand. For a moment, Harry remembered of one of Dumbledore's quotes: "Maybe you can save more than one life tonight." And suddenly he decided that, this time, Wormtail would have a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Most Solemn Secret**

When the four of them arrived at the beginning of the tunnel, Peter was as red as the blood that dripped from the bag he was holding. Harry, determined to save him, approached Peter as James, Sirius and Remus figured out how to get out of there.

"Help, Peter?" he offered, smiling kindly.

"Oh, thanks!" Peter gasped as he handles Harry the other half of the bag. "The boys are a little… Busy."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Remus yelled, pointing his wand at Sirius. He floated some inches from the ground, falling right after that. James came from the nearest pipe, ironic:

"According to my observations we're somewhere into the pipes. We can try to get off through the sink, the drain or the toilet. You choose."

"WE'RE STUCK!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing on the stone walls.

"Hello?" a thin voice called from an upper pipe. Harry grinned.

"Myrtle! May you come down here?"

The ghostly girl slipped happily towards them, gazing at the awful state they were. Moaning, she pointed at them:

"Awn, poor things! Need some help?"

Myrtle suddenly started staring at them, her happy face turned fiercely.

"You are Sirius Black. You're the one who mistreat the girls at school!"

Sirius rose up.

"I don't mistreat anybody!"

"YES YOU DO!" she screamed, slipping furiously to Sirius. "THEY COME CRYING FOR YOU!"

"Myrtle..." Harry called, but the ghost was still too angry at Sirius to pay attention.

"YOU'RE RIDICULOUS! SUCH HORRIBLE THING YOU DO! Yes, boy who doesn't mistreat girls?" she looked at Harry, suddenly calm again.

"Could you take us from here, please?" Harry hopefully asked. "Better! At Dumbledore's office there's a bird. I need it."

Myrtle seemed confused, but rose again. Sirius gazed upwards, angry.

"I just got reprimanded by a GHOST? She's mad, honestly."

Harry tried not to laugh. James turned to him and asked:

"How is a bird supposed to help us _again_? I mean, unless it's a giant bird, so strong that…"

But he couldn't finish, since that moment the clean and melodic phoenix's sound echoed on the chamber. Harry smiled relieved.

"Fawkes!"

Ignoring the surprised faces of the others, Harry levitated the bag with teeth to outside the pipes. Then, he held Fawkes tail and stretched an arm to James.

"Hold on, let's get out of here."

Helped by Fawkes they could reach the bathroom, where the Moaning Myrtle waited smiling (except for Sirius, to whom she gave a gaze full of hatred and ignored completely after). They got to the corridor holding the bag (by Harry's suggestion James and Sirius were doing that now) the sun started to appear, and Remus said worried:

"What we're going to do? We have classes today…"

James said the password to the Fat Lady, and the five of them threw themselves on the fluffy chairs. Remus took a deep breath.

"Can't believe we're here. I need some sleep."

Harry closed his eyes and said, sleepy:

"I can't go like this."

"We could skip some classes…" Sirius suggested, but Remus interrupted:

"And get caught by Minerva? No, thank you. We need a good excuse."

"It all depends on where you want to spend these classes? On the Hospital Wing or here?" James asked maliciously. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"If only we were hurt enough to… OUTCH!"

Before Remus ended the sentence, James had pulled his wand and casted him away. Angry, Remus rose up:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Dueling you, Moony." And threw another spell. Harry started to laugh, but a spell hit his arm, that bleeds. Frowning with the pain, he casted a Sectusiempra at Sirius, who was pointing his wand at him.

They spent the next half hour throwing spells at each other, until Peter passed out.

"I guess it's fine…" said James, whose shirt was torn. He had an ugly bruise in his arm and some blood on his nose.

Sirius, lame and with a cut in his mouth, helped James to carry Peter as Harry and Remus followed them to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked when she saw the five broken boys entering. Quickly she put Peter on a bed and assisted the others, always asking what had happened. When all of them were lying, James said:

"We had an argument and ended up dueling, Madam Pomfrey. It's ok now, but we got a little bit hurt."

The nurse looked pissed as she applied some potion on them, muttering something with "youth". When she was done, she walked to her office. Sirius grinned.

"Perfect. New Kid, where you learn to duel?"

"Ah, elsewhere." Harry answered. James blew on a handkerchief to take some blood out, also smiling.

"Welcome to the group, New Kid. If you already dueled with us, almost got killed with us and ended up at the Hospital with us, I guess there's no problem you join the group. Isn't it, boys?"

"Yeah, but don't you dare to throw thunders at me." Sirius gave a half – smile. Remus nodded slightly.

"Welcome, New Kid. Peter agrees too. We have to get him a nickname…"

"Spare me, Moony." Sirius complained. "We already call him New Kid. Don't force our minds right now."

Harry's heart beat strong inside his chest. He was a Marauder now. Still grinning, he fell asleep.

"Merlin, they're mad!"

"Harry! Look at him!"

"Good, at least the teeth are there."

The voices got to Harry's ears low and vague, and he slowly opened his eyes. When he could see what was happening he saw Ginny and Hermione sat on a corner as Ron, Neville and Luna chatted on the other.

"Harry, you're awake!" Ginny shouted to Harry "Your killed the basilisk!"

"I wasn't just me. They helped." Harry pointed to the other unconscious Marauders. Hermione looked scandalized, but when Harry explained the situation she calmed down. Luna walked vacantly to them and said:

"Should we call the girls?"

"Yes." Harry smiled; "James will enjoy waking up with Lily, even if she yells at him."

They did, and Harry's suspects were confirmed.

"WHAT DID THEY DO THIS TIME?" Lily yelled, pissed off at the state they were. Scared, the boys sat down.

"But what…" James started, turning silent right after.

The outcry lasted almost twenty minutes, and only stopped when Madam Pomfrey threatened to cast them out. When the room was completely silent, Harry tried to sound as innocent as possible:

"I'm sorry, Lily. It was me."

Everyone, including the Marauders, turned to him. Lily smiled gently.

"Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"But it was really me. I defied James and Sirius to duel, Lily. Remus and Peter tried to separate us, but I was having a bad time."

The girl stared at him and then grinned.

"Ok, then. Is it over?"

James mouth wide, indignant, but no sound came out. Lily sat on Harry's bed, who nodded.

"Yes. I hurt James!"

Lily glanced at James, who tried to look really sick.

"Oh, but he's fine." She tranquilized him happy.

Harry swallowed dry.

"Well, we get out at night."

Lily rose and picked her backpack.

"Stay still, Harry, I'll get the notes from the classes for you. Now I have to go. Get better, and try not to dare these two." She kissed his cheek, and Harry felt his face get hot. After that, Lily left with the others, leaving them alone.

The voices slowly vanished as Harry gazed apprehensive at James. He expected him to be angry, but actually saw something worse.

"Looks like she likes you." He sighed.

"James, I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't. She just looked at you and… Happened. It's alright, New Kid, I've had my chance. It's your turn now."

The emptiness of sadness filled Harry, leaving him completely guilty. Taking advantage of the sudden silence, Remus commented:

"New Kid still didn't tell us how he knew about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh yes… He must've **forgotten**." Sirius emphasized.

Harry took a deep breath and rose up. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he said it, so united everyone around James' bed (who didn't seem so excited as the others) and said:

"I've already studied at Hogwarts."

Sirius eyebrow rose and Remus frowned.

"How's that? If you had been here before we'd probably know you."

"But I wasn't here before. I entered the first year in 1991."

The four silenced immediately and then burst in laughter.

Harry saw his friends laughing incredulous.

"I'm not kidding."

Sirius, still laughing, said:

"Ok. So you came from the future. What happens to us?"

"I can't say that would make you confused."

More laughs. James, suddenly serious, asked:

"If you're from the future you can't stay with Lily."

"Yes, I can't." Harry smiled. Remus was skeptical;

"This is impossible. Let's go, Madam Pomfrey is motioning us, look." They dressed up in normal robes and left. Near the Great Hall the dinner smell could be sensed, but before Harry could get in, an arm pulled him. Ginny.

"We got a tooth. The others are in the Room of Requirement, destroying the horcrux. What's going on between you and Lily?"

"Nothing!" he said, annoyed. Then, in a lower tone, he said "Ginny, she's my mum!"

"I know that, but look like she's fancying you! So noble, kind and gentle, she says."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll fix this. How long are they there?"

"They're coming back… Luna!"

Crying and walking to them Luna carried some twisted metal. Right behind there, Neville, Ron and Hermione came, quiet in respect.

"One already gone." Neville said."Luna got a little disappointed cause we destroyed the diadem, but she said she'll fix it."

Still silent they went to dinner and separated at the door. When he was sitting near the marauders, Harry felt someone sit beside him. It was Lily.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

Harry gazed at James, who gave him a resigned smile.

"I'm better."

"Good! Potter, have you decided when the team selection will be?"

For a moment Harry almost answered, but James said before him:

"Saturday."

"Ok." She answered, but turned to Harry right after.

"Are you going to do the test?"

Reluctant, he nodded. Lily smiled.

"Do you play quidditch? You must be a good player. Which position?"

"S-Seeker."

"Oh, so you have to catch the snitch, right?"

"Basically… Yes."

"Impressive. Can't I watch it?"

"Ahn… Yes…"

Lily rose up and kissed his cheek, waving happily.

That night at the dormitory, after James could fix on the board about the quidditch team's testing, the five boys reunited. Peter, really steady, said Harry to sit down on his bed as Sirius and James grabbed something in James' trunk. Remus, in a ceremonial tone, started:

"This is you initiation on the secrets."

Harry realized what secrets these were when Remus turned pale and an old piece of parchment was taken of the trunk. James laid it on the mattress, and the four sat beside Harry. Sirius decided to talk:

"Well, firstly I'd like to say that everything that will be said here shall remain secret, so no one gets damaged."

Harry nodded and James passed his hand smoothly and proudly on the parchment.

"Do you remember when we said we knew this castle as no one?"

"Yep."

"Here's the proof." He said ritually. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The parchment, as Harry expected, started dying with ink as Hogwarts halls were drawn one by one. Harry noticed they were anxious, as if the single fact of opening the map had generated many discussions.

When he Map appeared, Remus said:

"It shows every hall on this school, every classroom, every day, every hour, every minute, and every second, in real time. We created because-"

Then he stopped dead. James, serious as Harry had never seen him, asked:

"Harry, have you got anything against non – human races?"

"Course not! Why would I have something against non human-"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus interrupted.

Harry remembered of their skepticism, and enjoyed the opportunity to prove his story.

"I already knew that."

"What?" Remus asked confused, noticing Harry's lack of surprise.

"I already know you're a werewolf, and also that Peter transforms into rat, Sirius into dog and James into a deer."

The four became silent, and Harry walked to his own trunk.

"You doubted me, didn't you?" he mocked, grabbing the old parchment within his clothes. Getting on the bed, he unrolled the Marauder's Map besides his brother and said:

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And in front of Peter, Remus, Sirius and James' eyes, the 1997 Hogwarts appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quidditch and Lost Brothers**

Although the parchment was there, just waiting for them to use it, none of the boys dared to touch it. They all stared shocked at Harry, until Remus said:

"I…Ow. Prongs, take a look!"

James was quite interested and wanted to open the map, but Harry closed and cleaned it before he could move.

"Mischief Managed. No, James. You've got yours." And after putting the map away, he walked to the door. Before he left, Harry smiled slightly to Remus.

"I'll tell you one single thing: Remus, you were the best teacher I had."

**XXX**

After the night Harry entered to the marauders the weekend didn't take long to arrive, and he woke up excited with James commanding them to hurry to the team selection.

"Are you sure?" he asked as they left the dormitory. Harry nodded.

"Quidditch is my life."

James grinned, and Harry noticed Sirius and Remus had been observing him quite insistently for a while, since he had proved he was from the future. Tense, he turned to the sofa where Lily and the rest of their friends were waiting for them. The moment she saw him, the red – headed smiled and sat right beside him.

"Be calm, everything will be fine. Ron's hyperactive!"

Behind her Harry could see a pale Ron waving to him, holding strongly his broomstick. Anxious about flying he felt Lily's hand kindly cuddle his hair. Quickly, James ran towards them, pissed off:

"Hurry up! What are you waiting for? Do you think the broom is falling on your laps along with a place in MY team? Go, go!" And he left as quickly as he came.

"Has he gone mad?" Emmeline asked almost laughing. Sirius laughed with abandon and answered:

"Nope, every time we choose someone for the team he gets like that. The last time I couldn't stand and laughed. He almost punched me, didn't he, Lene?"

The girl beside him nodded. As James was already annoyed enough they decided to go to eat breakfast. Harry felt Lily's hand rub his, but he was too nervous to go away.

There were many people on the field when they arrived, and Harry sat down with Ginny and Ron after Lily kissed his cheek (she ran to the grandstand, and now was waving happily to him).

When there was little time left for the selection to begin, the old team arrived (Sirius, Marlene and Fabian Prewett) and sat on the grass to chat. Near him, Harry heard some comments of some of the students, along with occasional sighs from the girls. James arrived just in time, gazing seriously at them, who stopped talking to listen.

"First, good morning. Those who aren't from Gryffindor, get off. "A group of girls ran away. "Great. Now, let's see how many of you can stay in the air for more than a minute. Please." He motioned everyone to fly.

There was a sudden mess around everyone who was picking a broom, but it soon stopped due the number of people who were afraid, of even some who failed to take off. At the end of the first test Harry, Ginny and Ron remained with a few others.

"Good. Now we have already separated the complete useless from you. I want the keepers here, the chasers there and the seekers over there. Perfect. No, we don't need beaters; I'm satisfied with mine, thanks."

Harry glanced at Sirius and Fabian, who are pretending to tap-dance with the bats to amuse Marlene. Someone gasped beside him, and he saw Ginny giggling.

"Chasers, form groups of three and pick a keeper. Let's see what you can do against our team. You." He pointed to one of the keepers. "You'll stay with us. And you. "He turned to Ginny. "You too. You both will be tested, also."

The game was a massacre, and Ginny adapted well as they won upon all the others. At last, only Ron and another keeper remained, having both blocked five throws.

"Before we go to the seeker's test." James announced to overcome the fuss that the candidates were making. "I'd like to announce that our new chaser is going to be Ginny and our keeper is going to the Mark Webber. I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't risk with an unstable keeper."

Harry stared surprised at James as Ron got white, leaving the field. When the seekers were alone and Ginny and Mark had already joined their teammates, a noisy group showed up, making everyone silence.

It was the Slytherin team. Among the players Harry recognized one or two known death eaters, but a single boy called his attention. He was tall, but looked skinny and fragile compared to his gigantic colleagues and his grey eyes and black hair reminded Harry of someone. He didn't realize who was until Sirius dismounted his broom and ran in front of them, staring at the boy.

"What are you doing here, Regulus?" he asked fiercely. Regulus looked coldly at him.

"We're going to play quidditch, Sirius. Now, excuse us."

James, his face already turning red, yelled:

"All of you: I'm releasing the snitch. The first who catch it is the seeker. Go!"

Harry didn't think twice before mounting his broomstick and giving a strong impulse on the ground. The broom was older and much slower than the Firebolt, but he soon became used to the sudden slower movements. Even with all those desperate people looking for the Snitch, he stopped and stared.

Down in the ground he saw Sirius grabbing Regulus by his collar while Marlene and Ginny tried to apart them. A glimpse of golden light close to a girl's hair and he accelerated, his heart beating faster every second. His fingers closed around the little ball, and he breathed calmly.

His feet touched the ground little time after, and as the others left disappointed he ran towards the perturbation. The Gryffindor team was gazing with hatred at the Slytherin ones, and Sirius argued with Regulus.

"You're bloody demented, Regulus! Look, we're done! You can take this stupid field and put it right into your-"He couldn't finish, since Marlene tapped his mouth with her hands. Harry poked James' back and showed the snitch. Prongs smiled satisfied.

"I knew you'd make it. Marlene, can you… erm… Take Sirius to the changing room before he kills Regulus?"

Marlene nodded as she dragged Sirius to the changing rooms. James and Harry walked the other way, picking up the school brooms from the ground. As they took them to the garage, Harry gazed at James:

"Why didn't you let Ron in?" he asked confused. James sighed, tired.

"Try to understand me, New Kid. I can't let all my friends in; I'd love to form a team with all of them, but I can't risk. This is my chance to win the cup, and just can't take chances with a keeper who doesn't control his nerves."

"I know." Harry sighed. One by one, the boys put the brooms on their places. When the job was done, James turned seriously to Harry.

"Well, now I'll explain why I called you here. Harry, you already proved you're from the future, 'course. It's just something Sirius and Remus wanted to know, and to be honest, me too."

"What?" Harry asked, leaving the garage. The sun was illuminating the rest of the team that was waiting for them.

"I saw you flying."

"That's good; I wouldn't like to be in the team just because I caught the snitch." Harry joked, but Prongs remained silent.

"What I want to know is: are you my son? Relative of mine, maybe?"

Harry tried to sound as normal as possible.

"And what makes you think such thing?"

"I dunno. It's Sirius that thinks you look like me. Nonsense, let's go."

And as they went towards their friends, Harry felt a grip in his heart, wondering what would've happened if he had simply hugged James.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is a tiny bonus chapter, just to present to you a new shipper! Thanks for all the reviews! Again: any mistake, tell me :)

**

* * *

**

**The Last Chance**

The days went by and Harry was feeling more and more comfortable with the Marauders (except for few moments when they tried to force Harry to reveal what happened to them in the future). Lily, on the other hand, always insisted on being beside Harry, as the boy attempted desperately to push her toward James.

Close to the first Gryffindor match Harry was reading a poster about the Hogsmeade trip when he asked who he should take with him, in order to avoid Lily.

"I can't understand you, New Kid." James commented as he pushed feverously some dolls in broomsticks over a game scheme.

"Why, Prongs? I just don't want her."

"Look, almost all men in this school" he put the scheme aside and gazed at Harry. "And I include myself in this group; want to hang out with Lily Evans. Every one. She's there, at your feet, and you don't want her?"

"She's yours, James." Harry insisted seriously "I'm making a good publicity on you, believe me. "

James rolled his eyes, and Remus said:

"Peter, can't you eat slower?"

Laughing, Harry looked at the fat boy beside him, who was eating as if his life depended on it.

"Wormtail, Emmeline.'

Suddenly Peter stopped dead and gazed around. Coming to the table, Ron and the girls laughed. The moment she saw Harry, Lily ran to him.

"Hi, Harry."

"Erm…Hi, Lily."

"I was wondering… This weekend, after the match… There's a Hogsmeade trip, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"So… I know it's awkward to see me doing this, but all the girls have company. Would you like to go with me?" she blushed. "As my friend!"

Harry gazed quickly at James, who pretended to analyze his quidditch notes.

"Hum… Ok." He agreed reluctantly. When she walked away, Harry puffed.

"I'll break up with her this weekend; you keep an eye on us."

"She's gonna punch me." He stared sadly at the girl's back.

"Oh, shut it, James." Remus muttered, and Harry noticed he too was staring at Lily's group. "Who's Dorcas going with?"

"Why are you interested?" Peter giggled. Remus blushed to his hair root.

"I'm not interested!" he shouted rapidly, still red. "I was curious, that's all."

"Gideon Prewett, Ravenclaw." Sirius said monotonous. James stopped moving the dolls.

"WHAT?" he shouted as he punched the table. "THIS IS TRAISON!"

This moment the whole hall turned to James, with his fist raised on the air. Blushing strongly he sat down and straightened his glasses. Cleaning his throat, he said:

"She can't…Is Remus fancying Dorcas?"

Glancing at the Ravenclaw's table, Remus sighed.

"It's so in my face?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed "Even you, so normal…"

"That's the point!" he smiled dreamy. "She's so free, doesn't need a reason for everything, get it?"

"Why don't you ask her out?" Sirius asked

"I was planning to do so, but now Gideon is with her, so I won't do a thing."

James eyes rolled around.

"Don't do this. Tell her how you feel. She may dump you, but you'll never know until you try."

"Gideon is going to beat me."

"I wanna see him leaning a finger on you, Moony." Sirius growled "I'm stuck with these so called _intellectuals_ from Ravenclaw. Let them come."

That same day, on their way to Herbology, Remus stopped Dorcas.

"Hey, Dorc's! May I talk to you?"

"Course!" she smiled, and they both stopped on a tree shadow.

"The leaves are getting yellow…" he started anxiously. Dorcas raised her eyebrows.

"You called me for this?"

"No!" Remus shouted. "I mean… No. Sorry, I just wanted to start with something different. Dorcas… I've heard you're going out with Gideon."

"Yeah, he asked me out, so sweet! Most of the people think I'm a weird, but he said he really likes me!" she looked really excited. Remus grinned.

"Good. I just asked for confirmation cause I… Wasn't spending the weekend with someone, and you're my… My friend. It's ok, have fun. Bye."

"So?" Sirius asked the moment he stepped into the glass-house. Harry frowned.

"Look at him! Do you think he's fine, Padfoot? What happened?"

"I wasn't brave enough." Remus whispered pale. "He likes her, she said it. And she likes him. Forget it."

That night when Harry was chatting with the boys at the Common Room, Remus ran into the place, locking himself up on the dormitory.

"Moony's down." James looked at the dormitory's door. "He had never asked a girl out. This was his chance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't stay with you because I came from the future. Yeah, then she laughs at me." Harry whispered to himself for the tenth time, trying to rehearse how to dump Lily.

"Harry, are you there?" he heard Remus' voice call, which scared him.

"Hey! No… Are you going to Hogsmeade, Remus?"

"Shouldn't you be at breakfast? James' gonna kill you if-"

"Ahn…So, I think I am… Going."

Harry ran down the stairs tense, and the moment he sat beside Sirius, James turned to him and asked as he put some sausages in his plate:

"Remus's at the dormitory, right?"

"Yes… I'm not eating all of these."

"Damn it; just keep putting these on your mouth. If you starve, we lose the game, and I'm counting on you, boy. I am worried with Remus, couldn't talk to him since yesterday."

"Dorcas going out with another guy really affected him." Sirius said as he filled him mouth with as many bacon as he could.

"It's almost like if Gideon had just ate the best chocolate bar ever, and at that moment Remus realized that chocolate was the best of all. I know how he feels."

Harry, Sirius and James stared silently at Peter. Too shocked to formulate a sentence, Harry limited to poke Sirius when he thought he was going to say something.

"I'm falling from the broomstick if I get fat, James." Marlene nagged as Prongs put more egg in her plate. "Stop it, it's almost eleven, we should be going to the field."

Harry felt his stomach was getting filled with something really acid when he sat on the dressing room's bench for James speech before the game. At his side Sirius rocked the bat from one side to another, occasionally hitting Fabian Prewett's leg.

"So, Prewett." Sirius started, still rocking the bat. "Heard your little brother's hanging out with Dorcas Meadowes. Big deal for a sixth year."

"Dorcas always fancied Gideon." Marlene smiled as she commented. "He's really mature for his age, Sirius, unlike others."

"Don't be sarcastic, Mckinnon." Sirius talked back angrily, staring the brunette's blue eyes. "I know by heart what you and Lily think about us, you don't need to say it out loud."

Sulking, Marlene silenced as Fabian looked annoyed at Sirius.

"What do you mean, Black? You know pretty well how me and my brother have always gotten better than you and Potter in many aspects until now. Ask Lily who was the best boyfriend she ever had."

"Before she broke up with you since she caught the prince charming snogging with Narcissa Black in the dressing rooms, Prewett." They heard an angry voice saying from inside. James got out holding his wand. "Now, sit down and listen."

Sirius giggled beside Harry, and Fabian muttered something like "show off". Braising his chest, James smiled and started speaking:

"There's a reason why I am, from three years to now, captain of this team. You know why?"

"Cause you're the best." Sirius, Fabian and Marlene muttered together. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, looking bored.

"We know his speech by heart. He wants to throw at my face that I wasn't chose to be captain."

"Exact. Therefore is up to you, talented but clearly inferior players, to obey me. I know you're the best in the school because I myself chose you to make this team, s give your best and kick those raven's arses. Oh, and Fabian?"

"What, James?" the ginger hear sounded nervous.

"If I notice you favoring your younger brother, you're screwed. I've got five beaters in line to put in your place, so you'd better take good care of your bat."

Silent after the threat, the rest of the group walked to the field. As they waited to be announced, Harry turned to James, whispering:

"You didn't test any beater."

"Nope, but Prewett was so pissed he didn't even notice."

Harry laughed a while, but stopped dead when he saw the gigantic mass of students that had come to see the match. When looking at the other team he recognized Gideon Prewett holding his broom firmly.

"Hello, I'm Mary McDonald and will irradiate today's match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw!" a girl's voice echoed in the megaphone, and Harry saw that it came from a beautiful girl with brown hair who was waving at them. James opened a wide smile and waved back.

"Mary's irradiating, Sirius!"

"YEAH! HEY, MARY!" Sirius shouted to her, smiling. Harry turned to him and asked:

"Who is she?"

"She used to be part of Lily's group until last year, but now that she's dating Edgar Bones she started to hang out with the Hufflepuffs" Sirius explained. "We became friends the time James tried to win Lily by getting closer to her friends."

"She's the best." James smiled. "She was the only one who didn't try to punch me when I revealed the plan."

"Shake your hands, captains!" Madame Hooch ordered severely. James stepped forward to shake the Ravenclaw captain, a boy with Rastafarian hair.

Harry's heart leaped in his chest when he took off; at the same moment Mary announced the beginning of the game. When he looked below he saw James throwing the quaffle to Marlene, who passed it to Ginny just before the red – headed was almost hit by the first bludger, which was beat by Fabian.

"Potter! Mckinnon! Ouch, that was ugly, huh? Prewett, Davies, Sparks… Yeah! Potter again, now Weasley, go girl! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Harry circled that field as James smiled radiantly to Ginny. A bludger came towards the group, but Sirius bat it away, angry. The game restarted and Harry tried to peek down when a dark figure passed through him.

"Hey, Parker! Watch out!" Harry heard a girl voice laugh, and he took a minute to remember she was talking to him.

A pretty Asian girl stared at him, her long black hair tied in a coke. What has Ravenclaw with female seekers, he thought. For a moment his gaze got stuck on the girl's beauty, but then he noticed the scheme.

He turned his broomstick to the other side, running faster without sopping. He heard another point for Gryffindor, but that didn't bother him. When he reached the goal where Mark Webber was, the girl stopped right beside him.

"I'm Yuka, how are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started looking more anxiously to the snitch, avoiding the Japanese, who was clearly trying to take his attention from the ball.

Another goal, this time for Ravenclaw. A glimpse of light, and Harry saw the little ball around a blue player's head. He accelerated the broom, feeling the girl following him. Tilted the broom upwards; Yuka on his feet. Another point for Gryffindor.

He stretched his hand to catch the snitch, but he could see Yuka's hand was close too. Cursing the inferiority of the broom towards his good Firebolt he pulled her hand away, almost at the same time Gryffindor made another point. The next moment, he closed his finger around the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Mary shouted in the magical megaphone, and Harry could barely smile to the crowd when James and Sirius jumped over him.

Slowly, the team started walking away as many people congratulated for the victory. Harry and answering all of them, Harry didn't notice Lily coming to his direction, red but confident.

"Congratulations, Harry." She said, enlacing his neck with her arms. Behind her he saw the rest of the group, but Remus. Lost in his thoughts about Moony he just remembered being hugged with Lily when the girl's lips touched his, and they began to kiss.

The shouts vanished and time stopped, so panicked Harry became. Paralyzed, he felt himself being kissed by Lily and only when she finally dropped him he noticed the sudden silence wasn't just his imagination.

James, his winner's smile fading, widened his eyes and faked a smile, running to the dressing rooms right after. Sirius and Peter just looked at the scene confused, leaving the place suddenly.

"I'll be waiting by the end of the field." Lily laughed in his ear as she walked away with the others. Ginny and Hermione, although shocked, couldn't avoid laughing facing Harry's scared face.

"James!" Harry called tense when he entered the dressing room. No answer. The boy called again, and only by the third call there was a reply.

"Here." He heard a depressed voice say, coming from the captain's office. When he got closer Sirius and Peter got out, wishing good luck.

"James, I-"Harry started as he watched James low his head.

"It's okay, Harry." James answered, clearly trying to remain calm. Harry sat down in front of him.

"I'm dumping her today. "

"You know you don't need to."

"I want to."

Determined, Harry changed his clothes and went to see Lily, who waited with a smile. When he got near her friends left giggling.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." He started seriously. The ginger head grinned and entwined their fingers.

"Wait to Hogsmeade!"

Harry swallowed dry, but followed the girl to the carriages. Planning a way to dump her without hurting her feeling, he remained silent all the way to the village. Hogsmeade was hot, and Harry felt his forehead go sweaty when he stopped and stared at the girl.

"Lily, we can't be together." He finally said. Lily continued to smile.

"Why? Potter-"

"James didn't say anything. I can't be with you because… I'm from the future."

"What? Harry, if you don't want to be with me at least come up with a reasonable excuse. "She stopped grinning.

"It's true! Look, ask Remus he will-"

"LET ME GO!"

Harry and Lily stopped chatting and gazed at a dark alley, where a group of slytherins kicked someone, who was asking for help, on the floor. Braising her chest with the Head Girl's badge, Lily went towards them and repelled them. Harry ran to her, and they looked to see who was in trouble.

"Regulus Black?" Lily asked shocked when Sirius' younger brother gazed to them, his nose bleeding and looking desperate.

* * *

Replying the non - signed reviews:

**Jlia:** Bom, review em português, reposta em português :) Não vou demorar muito para traduzir, afinal é um trabalho mais mecânico do que de pensamento :)

**() (No name)**: Thanks! Updated!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unusual Friend**

"Thank you." Regulus thanked as he cleaned the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. He, Lily and Harry were sitting at the Hog's Head, since James and Sirius were at the Three Broomsticks.

"Why were they beating you?" Lily asked worried. Regulus sighed.

"I saw them doing something they shouldn't. Thanks for helping me."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked seriously.

"Yes?"

"Did you see them showing the Dark Mark?"

Regulus instantly paled and sat in front of Harry, widening his eyes in shock.

"How do you know about the mark?"

"Heard of it. You're doing yours?"

"My mother told me they've got a good cause. Bella's in and everyone likes her." He answered simply.

"I can't believe you're risking your life just for your mum to like you more." Lily said shocked. "Sirius ran, Regulus. Unless you intend to die for a mad man who wants to conquer the world, you have a choice!"

Harry nodded in agreement and for a second they stared at Regulus. Sighing, the boy dropped his head.

"I don't have Sirius' strength to confront my mother." And rose up.

"Ask for help. I would." Harry advised, and Regulus opened the door to go out.

"Thanks again." He thanked one last time, and then left.

Harry and Lily exchanged looks, and the red – headed nodded.

"Ok, you don't want anything with me. Can we at least be friends?"

"Course." Harry laughed, and after paying the barman they left for the Three Broomsticks. James and Sirius were sitting at the counter, talking with Rosmerta. Seeing the opportunity, Harry poked Lily.

"Why don't you give James a chance? He got really mature recently, and I'm basing on the train experience."

"It's not that easy to take back my promise of never getting out with him. " Lily giggled. "I've got my pride, you know."

"If you put your pride aside you'd see James is as good as you think I am."

They sat at a table, and the bar became suddenly silent. Harry and Lily turned in time to see Regulus talking to Sirius at the counter, and they saw Sirius suddenly get serious and James went towards them.

"Regulus said he talked with you and wants to speak to Sirius. What happened?"

"We just told him not to join the Death Eaters." Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders. "The Slytherin bullies were beating him up, and Lily took him out of there."

"Well, anyway Sirius wants you two upstairs, room ten. Let's go?"

Harry and Lily, surprised, were guided to a private room on the second floor, where Regulus explained something to Sirius. James knocked the door and it opened.

"I dunno what you did for this loser to jump off, but thank you." Sirius said, gazing severely at Regulus, who blushed. "Brother, you shall do the following: on the Christmas holiday you pack and wait for us with your window opened. I don't care what you're saying to mum, leave her a note if you wish."

"What about Narcissa?"

"Stay away from her." Sirius sighed. "Unless you want to be snitched by someone. If you want to, you can have lunch with us, and if you tell someone about this talk, you're dead. Understood?"

"Ok. When you're going to like me again?" Regulus asked hopefully. Sirius, who was already going down the stairs, shouted:

"I never said I didn't like you."

Minutes later they were sitting at Rosmerta's again, and Harry commented:

"Regulus needed just a push. Now that you helped him, Sirius, we've got a new friend."

Below the table, Harry felt someone kick his ankle, and didn't believe in his luck when Lily motioned discreetly to him and then to James. Suddenly Harry cleaned his throat:

"Hum… Sirius? You know Zonko's very well, don't you?"

"Great! Could you help me, then? I've wanted some new funny goods…"

"Course! James, let's take Harry to-"

"Oh, I'd rather if just you came with me. Lily hates the store, she would get bored. James, stay here with her, please?" he rushed to say, dragging Sirius by the sleeve.

"Lily will leave only the corpse behind, New Kid." Sirius said as they got into Zonko's. Harry laughed, beginning to pick up some toy rats.

Meanwhile, at the Three Broomsticks, silence hung over Lily and James' table.

"So, Evans…" James begun, cleaning his throat. "How was the day with Harry?"

"He dumped me." She said relaxed. "We wouldn't do very well dating, you know. What about you and Sirius?"

"What?" James asked confused. "We're not dating!" he shouted, but then saw Lily's giggling face. "Ah, smart."

"Sorry." Lily laughed. "Couldn't help it."

"Newly discovered sense of humor?" James asked sarcastically.

"I've always had one, just never cared about showing it to you." She replied with the same tone.

"Started showing for what reason?" he asked curious.

"Our mental ages are the same now." Lily answered simply and sympathetically. "I noticed your change of character recently, and today Harry told me some things that made me sure that you had finally grown. May I know why?"

Surprised, Lily saw James' face become serious, and his voice lost the excitement.

"My father's sick. He was already old when I was born, anyway, but now he's paying the ageing charge. Maybe he won't last until next year, so I had to grow up to take care of my mum."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've always known someday I'd lose my parents… Anyway, this is one of the reasons I decided I'd have to act like a seventeen year old guy instead of a seven year old boy."

"One of the reasons?"

"Yes. I've changed for my father… And for you." James blushed "But when I saw that you were interested in Harry, I jumped off. It must've hurt you today."

"I wasn't that interested in him to get really hurt. I think he got my attention for being someone new and handsome at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad for that. I mean, not that he dumped you, I wasn't expecting this as I said before, I had already jumped off and everything, but I didn't want to see you sad, not that I'm hitting on you or anything, it's just that I don't like to see people-"

"I got it, James." Lily giggled, and James stopped.

"Sorry."

Lily smiled and James stared her for a few seconds before slipping his hand over the table to hers, which was over the napkins.

"But if you want me now, I'm all yours."

Feeling herself blush she continued smiling, and decided to risk.

"You have one single chance."

James rose up from his chair and sat beside her.

"I'll use this chance very well, I promise." And kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Bella**

The information that James Potter and Lily Evans were dating shocked Hogwarts in a way Harry had never seen.

"Really, haven't they got anything else to do?" Regulus commented distracted when many girls passed crying through them. "Let's be honest, it's just a date."

"I'm afraid they might go after me…" Lily glanced at the group, and Emmeline smiled:

"You must admit it was a surprise. You went to Hogsmeade with Harry and came back dating James!"

The red – headed blushed, and Regulus sighed as he looked at the Slytherin table.

"They're mad at me. Narcissa asked me what was my problem and said mum was going to kill me when she found out I was talking to you, Sirius."

"Screw her. Does Narcissa have a fiancée? Can't imagine aunt Druella leaving her precious little princess without a husband."

"She's got one. Lucius Malfoy."

"Your aunt's crazy." Dorcas said as Regulus laughed.

"Maybe. Are you going to the Halloween's party?"

"Of course!" James grinned.

"Where is it going to be?" Ginny asked

"Three Broomsticks, just sixth and seventh years. Costume!" Sirius said excitedly.

As they got up from the table Remus's arrival silenced them all. Tired and pale he walked towards Hermione and whispered:

"I'm not going to class today; can you pick up the homework for me, Hermione? I don't ask James and Sirius because they don't even know their own homework…"

Sirius and James opened their mouths to protest, but Peter's sarcastic look made them stop. Hermione nodded and Remus left, dragging his feet. Dorcas sighed.

"Poor thing, he's very likely to get sick, isn't he? This must be the tenth time I see him like this… Just hope he gets better for the party."

"Yeah." Sirius giggled, exchanging significant looks with James and Peter. Regulus stared confusedly at them, and Harry had the sudden memory the boy in front of him knew more about Voldemort and his horcruxes than anyone else."

"Regulus?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about Voldemort's life?"

As soon as the boy mentioned Voldemort the group looked at him.

"Don't say his name!" Ron gasped.

"A lot." Regulus answered "Why?"

"Would you happen to know where his school diary is?"

"Of course, New Kid!" Sirius mocked. "Hey, Regulus, do you know where are his nursing bottle?"

"Hilarious, Padfoot." Harry replied. Regulus grinned.

"You know about it too."

"About what?"

"This summer I've been reading some newspapers. And according to my notes, there's only one way he could have changed so much in so little time."

Harry noticed the rest of the group gazed worried at them. Regulus gazed at Harry, a glimpse of comprehension shinning in his eyes.

"Horcruxes."

"What are horcruxes?" Lily asked frowning.

Hermione, even though worried about the direction the conversation was taking, couldn't resist asking:

"Horcruxes are objects in which a dark wizard keeps parts of his soul in order to search immortality. It can damage the appearance if done more than once."

"And how many does he have?" Marlene asked Regulus, who shrugged his shoulders. Ignoring Hermione's appeals, Harry answered:

"Seven, but one has been destroyed."

"Seven" Regulus shocked. "Oh, God."

"Six." Ron corrected. "Do you know where his diary is?"

"I don't…" the boy admitted, disappointed. Suddenly, a smile showed in his face. "But I know someone who does. See you at lunch!"

On the way to potions' class, James said:

"So that's what you came to do!"

Harry nodded and the marauder exclaimed:

"Why didn't you tell us? We can help!"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm clearing their memories." she whispered. "Say whatever you want, I'm tired of trying to stop you. Ginny is convincing the girls that we are from the future. Do you think Ron would be surprised if I asked him to the party?"

"Nope." Harry smiled. "I really think he would love it."

Hermione giggled and got into the dungeon with Ron. Beside him James sighed, holding hands with Lily.

"Here we go…"

The moment they entered the room Professor Slughorn came walking to them, a wide smile in his face.

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans; the couple of the minute! I'm not surprised; you were made for each other!"

Harry sat by Sirius' side, who was trying not to laugh at James and Lily's embarrassment. When they could finally sit, Slughorn turned to him:

"What about you, Mr. Black? When will you find yourself a lady?"

Sirius was crying with laughter.

"I-I don't think it – would – work." He gasped, pretending to be serious.

"A shame… A shame indeed." Slughorn bewailed, and Harry poked Sirius for him to stop laughing.

Harry, to whom the half blood prince's notes were missed (for Hermione's complete utter happiness) was surprised when at the end of the class, when almost all of the students ran away from there, the Professor came to talk to him.

"I've heard you are really talented in quidditch, Mr. Parker." He begun smiling, but Harry already knew where was he going to.

"Oh… Yeah."

"I suppose the students already talk about this… The Slug Club is the name of a little club of mine, to where only a small proportion of the students are invited to. Of course I wait for you at the next meeting, sir."

"Yes, sir." Harry started walking away. From the far he kept grinning as Slughorn waved unstoppably. "See you there!"

When he finally reached his friends everyone was around Sirius, reading a note he held in his hands:

_Friends,_

_Meet me at the owlery._

_Thank you,_

_R.A.B_

"Let's go" Sirius asked when he saw Harry with them. Marlene ripped the note from his hands.

"Regulus? R.A.B?"

"Yes." Sirius rolled his eyes. "His middle name is Arcturus. Pompous git."

The owlery was completely silent when they arrived, and for a moment they thought there was nobody there. Only when they walked to the main tower they saw Regulus backing up on a wall holding a piece of parchment in his hands and smiling victoriously.

"So, Regulus." James asked. "What's up?"

He handled James the parchment gladly, and Prongs begun to read:

_Dear Bella,_

_It has been a long time since we don't talk, cousin. How is the marriage going? I hope everything is fine and Rodolphus treats you as you deserve._

_Well, cousin, last summer you came to know about my extreme interest over the Dark Lord's life, when I told you about my research about horcruxes and how I could link them with your master. _

_In the last part of my quest I would really appreciate if you, a person who He trusts greatly, could tell me the location of the Dark Lord's former school objects._

_If you detain this kind of information please tell me, and if possible sub serve my access to such reliquary, which certainly will become part of Wizardry's History soon. It is important I finish my research in order to enter the Lord's intimate circle better prepared._

_I finish this letter assuring you that your younger cousin will take good care of the object, which for us represents the beginning of the new Era._

_My best wishes,_

_R.A.B_

"Genius!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you." Regulus thanked as he attached the letter to a dark owls leg that took off the moment he was done. "I guess the reply won't take long."

"Cynical." Ginny and Sirius laughed, and the boy tapped Regulus on the back when he was leaving.

"Continue like this and maybe I'll be proud of you."

Harry grinned as he got down the stairs, wondering why he didn't ask for help to the old Order of the Phoenix to find horcruxes.

When the weekend approached they went to the owlery again after an urgent call from Regulus. When they arrived, a reply awaited.

_Dear Regulus,_

_It is obvious I have the Master's complete confidence for any subject, Regulus. As for my marriage, it is terrible. I barely see Rodolphus, who is always in some mission for the Dark Lord, but everything else is doing well._

_The only object from the Lord's school time that remained is an old diary, which is today inside the vault of Rodolphus's father, Abraham Lestrange. Fortunately for you, my last missions were succeeded and the Dark Lord gave me a copy of the key. For some reason he wills to protect this diary strongly, and feels dreadful about it falling on the wrong hands. _

_As guardian of this key I can lend you it (it is within the letter), but I need you to give me back as long as you use it. Be careful._

_Few minutes after I received your letter, Narcissa's note arrived. Is it true you started talking to Sirius again? Thought you hated him! But is not important, I'm sure you're just doing it to bring him back to the family, and I do appreciate it. I have always known that he had salvation._

_Send Sirius a kiss and tell him that if he wants the Dark Lord shall welcome him to his intimate circle, as well as our cousins and parents._

_My best recommendations,_

_B.B.L_


	11. Chapter 11

**Halloween**

The weeks passed by and Harry felt more comfortable knowing the key was with Regulus. They had decided to go to Gringotes on Christmas, so they had no worries until December.

The Thursday before the Halloween party James scheduled an emergency quidditch practice after knowing Slytherin had defeated Hufflepuff, therefore becoming Gryffindor's next opponent for the game that would take place before Christmas.

While they changed in the dressing rooms, Fabian begun:

"Potter, heard you're dating Lily Evans"

"As if you didn't know that for almost a month, Fabian." James replied dryly. The ginger head laughed ironically.

"Your love life doesn't interest me, James. Lily said your worth nothing for so many years… I was just wondering what your dating methods are."

"Shut it."

"Of course." Fabian continued. "Lily hasn't been dating in a while… When I went out with her, was hard to conquer. But James Potter has his own secrets, doesn't he?"

James started walking to the field, followed by the other players. Marlene, irritated said:

"Lily wasn't easy, Fabian, stop bugging."

"I was just wondering if he did something!" Fabian exclaimed in false surprise. "Come on, Potter, what was it? Potion, spell? OR maybe there was some sort of 'gift'-"

Harry and Sirius ran to hold James' arms back when he dropped the broom on the floor and tried to jump on Fabian, who started laughing.

"Hey! Why so aggressive?"

"Aw, fuck it." Harry heard Sirius mutter before he let James go, falling on Fabian.

"Sirius!" he yelled, but Padfoot shrugged his shoulders.

"If he wants to solve this like that…"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks desperately as James punched Fabian's nose strongly, making the boy bleed.

"Stop-Annoying-Me!" he roared, marking each word with a punch.

"James, Fabian is going to faint!" Ginny warned and James got up, snorting.

"You better stop messing me up from now on, Prewett."

On the floor Fabian twisted in pain, his blood draining through his nose and mouth. He got up scared as a voice shouted from the other side of the field.

"Potter! Prewett! What is happening here?" Madam Hooch ran toward them, her falcon eyes widen.

"Prewett was picking on James, Madam." Sirius groaned angrily. "He was insinuating things…"

The professor gazed firstly at James, who was pale with anger, and then to Fabian, scared and bloody.

"Potter, detention. Prewett, go to the hospital wing."

"But Fabian started!" Ginny exclaimed. The woman shrugged severely.

"It does not justify a fight. And Potter is lucky I did not forbid him to go to the party. There won't be practice today; you can all go back to the castle."

While Fabian walked to the Hospital Wing, Harry and Sirius said:

"She shouldn't have done this!"

"Fabian should've been put on detention too."

But James himself said nothing and didn't say anything at the end of the field, where Lily asked:

"What happened? I just saw Fabian all broken up…"

They headed to the castle and Ron asked:

"Is it true that you beat Fabian up?"

"He asked for it." Prongs simply answered. "He said things about Lily."

"I don't need a protector." Lily said, sitting at the table.

"He wasn't talking about you only." Marlene explained in James' defense. "He insinuated you were together because you were on something. He even said you made it easy!"

Lily sighed irritated, and Hermione commented:

"He is just jealous. Don't bother, you were lucky! If Minerva had gotten you, James wouldn't be going to the party."

**XXX**

Saturday night Dorcas waited for Gideon near the school's gates, seeing all the girls going out on the carriages.

"Sorry I'm late." Gideon said, tiding his leprechaun costume. "Beautiful butterfly."

The girl smiled and headed to the carriages, but he stopped her.

"Hey, I have another way. Come with me."

Curious, Dorcas followed the red – headed through the castle, and they stopped by the backyard.

"What are we doing here?"

"Fabian had to stay at the Hospital Wing for two days to recover from the fight." Gideon started "And he saw Lupin going out there every night. Did you know he was ill?"

"Yes, he told me so."

"And are you aware that it is full moon's period?"

"Yes. Gideon, I have no idea where are you going to."

Gideon opened his mouth to answer, but footsteps scared them.

"It has begun, Prongs!" Sirius ran to follow James, who was dressed as King Arthur for the party. Sirius's vampire cloak twisted in the air, and Dorcas widened her eyes.

Behind them, Peter oversaw the corridors calling a bit of attention, since he was wearing James quidditch uniform making an attempt to be dressed up as his friend. Beside her, Dorcas heard Gideon whisper:

"I knew it."

"Prongs, Padfoot!" a fourth voice called, and a wolf – boy appeared.

Dorcas shivered, but when the moonlight covered the person she reckoned it was just Harry in costume.

"You may come, New Kid, just shut up!" Warned Sirius

Silently the group walked into the night, ending up at the Whooping Willow, which started moving immediately. Dorcas intended to warn them about it, but suddenly the only boy that remained was Harry, walking towards the tree.

"What the-"Gideon said, walking to the Willow himself. Dorcas followed him until they saw the tree's base opening, and Harry slipping through it.

"Harry!"

"Shush, Dorcas."

"Let's go, Gideon!"

"Wait; let's see what hap-AH!"

The passage on the Willow opened one more time, and animals went out. A gigantic dog and a deer guided the group, preceded by a rat entering the yard and scaring Gideon.

"Here, satisfied? Now let's go."

But before the girl could complete her phrase a hairy figure got out of the passage. It was a werewolf. The creature sniffed the air, and with the moonlight in its eyes, howled to the night.

"Lupin is a werewolf!" Gideon shouted, and the werewolf turned his head towards him.

Dorcas wouldn't believe Remus was that fierce animal, and stopped dead as the thing walked on her direction.

"Get away from her, freak!" Gideon shouted again, withdrawing his wand and throwing a spell onto the monster's chest.

Trying to stop the approximation of the werewolf, the dog and the deer stood between them. Gideon threw another spell, which diverted from its target and hit the dog's snot, making it yelp and run away bloodily.

Furious, the deer attacked Gideon with its branches, and Dorcas saw the ginger head get up fast and grab her arm.

"Let's go!"

But she couldn't move. The werewolf approached her, and for a second Dorcas could see the moonlight reflected on his brown eyes as he raised his paw. She closed her eyes, waiting for the stroke that didn't come. She felt only the fur in his paws rub her face, but the monster had dropped them beside his massive body and walked away.

The animals vanished, just as the werewolf. Trying to remain calm, Dorcas felt her being pulled by Gideon to the carriages, and only realized that they had arrived when the noisy atmosphere of The Three Broomsticks filled her ears with sound.

Gideon did not call her, and she didn't follow him either. Instead, she ran to her friends.

"Lily where are the boys?" Dorcas asked when she noticed her friend alone.

"James and the others went back to get something at the castle, but they're not back yet…" the red headed answered confusedly. Dorcas sighed and sat on a chair, not taking the werewolf out of her head. There was a commotion close to her, and she saw James and the Marauders making their way to them.

"Hey, my fairy!" James smiled and hugged Lily. She smiled back, but right after exclaimed:

"Sirius, what in the world happened to you?"

Behind them Dorcas saw Sirius with a profound cut in his nose, at the same place where she reminded the dog was hit. Marlene, who chatted with Emmeline, stared surprised at the scene and jumped to help, but before she could arrive another girl appeared:

"Siiirius! What happened, cute thing? Is it hurting?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and puffed as she moved away from them. Rapidly, James said something to Lily and sat at the table, in front to Dorcas.

"What the hell were you and Prewett doing at the Willow?"

"What were you doing there?" she replied defense full.

"We were-"

"With Remus? James, please tell me that werewolf isn't him." She asked, but James lowered his head, giving all the answer she needed.

"Why didn't he tell me before? I thought we were friends!"

"Because he knew you'd be afraid. Gideon showed that tonight. He called Remus a "freak" didn't he?"

"Gideon is afraid, I'm not."

"So come with us." James said, rising up.

"Wait a minute! What time did you hear Gideon calling Remus a freak?"

"Prior to that git attacking Sirius."

"But I don't…Sirius is the dog! You are the deer?"

"Shut it, nobody knows!"

She rolled her eyes, following James and Peter (Sirius was snogging the girl) to the carriages, and so they ran to the castle.

**XXX**

"Awn, cut little thing!" the girl giggled, rubbing Sirius' hair.

"Who is she?" Marlene asked Emmeline annoyed. The other gazed at the couple.

"I dunno, but heard her name is Helene Bishop, from Hufflepuff. Mary must know. Neville, need help over there?"

Beside them, a mummy nodded, all ripped on a white cloth.

"Yeah. Have you seen Frank?"

"He's with Alice on the dance, trying to behave like a typical zombie couple."

"Thanks." He mumbled, jumping towards them for his feet were attached with the cloth.

"Lene, why are you so worried about with whom Sirius is going out?" Ginny arrived, dressed up as Lily. Marlene puffed.

"I've already seen this girl with James, Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewett, Billy Williams and Duncan Jefferies. On the same day."

"As if that would change his standards." Hermione said, calling everyone's attention with her Amelia Earhart's costume.

"Sirius has no standards." A voice said behind the group. The girls turned, seeing a really handsome boy staring at them in his aristocrat costume. He smiled with charm.

"Excuse me?" Marlene asked and the boy widened his eyes, indignant.

"I am that unrecognizable?"

"Regulus?" Emmeline mumbled as he smiled. "What have you done?"

"The Slytherin girls said I looked like a tired old man, so they did this. Great costume, Marlene, who is it?"

"Morgan."

He smiled, and Marlene felt herself blushing.

"Sirius is a git. "She commented with a grin. Regulus glanced at the dance floor, where many couples were, and then at Marlene.

"Don't bother about my brother; he doesn't deserve your attention. Shall we dance?"

"Of course!" Marlene answered readily, looking at Sirius and Helen. Regulus took her hand and walked to the people. She felt his hands enlace her hip, initiating the moves.

"Are you keeping the looks?" Marlene laughed; noticing everything is Regulus had changed, including the hair. He smiled.

"You liked it?"

"Considerably." Marlene twisted, gazing into Regulus eyes after. He could be a sixth year, but what really handsome.

"So I will keep it."

Marlene turned again, her eyes meeting Sirius', who stared shocked at them. She smiled with victory inside, enlacing Regulus' neck.

"It's so much better now."

"So I did look like a tired old man?"

"Yes. Are you playing against Gryffindor?"

"Indeed, or else Slytherin hasn't got any seeker. But I don't think we win, you have a strong team. Besides, I won't be able to pay attention to the snitch." He completed, giving Marlene a significant look.

"Really?" she asked, returning the expression.

"Yes." Regulus stopped to twist her. "You fly graciously, Marlene. Like a fairy."

"I've always thought I'm over aggressive on the field."

"Human aggressiveness is beautiful." Regulus explained with a deep glow in his eyes when he stared at the brunette girl in his arms. "Brings what's deadly in us."

The music stopped, but they didn't apart. Marlene stared at Regulus grey eyes, smiling.

"You use words very well. I've never heard Sirius say a complete sentence."

"He can, but doesn't think it's that important. I, on the other hand, am more likely to surrender to my feelings sufficiently to put them in words."

"You are right. I mean, look at that girl!"

"Do not think about him now."

Marlene closed her eyes, feeling Regulus breathe come closer like a cold breeze, and suddenly his icy lips touched hers.

**XXX**

Hogwarts' Hospital Wing wasn't like Dorcas remembered. The silver light that was supposed to come through the window was cut by the clouds that covered the moon, making the place hollow and sad.

"The full moon is not over yet, James." She said, looking scared at James. The boy looked at the window.

"It's gonna be a cloudy night. He's a little shy, but as a human. Remus?" Prongs asked to the darkness. Among many empty beds one called the attention for being all covered by curtains. The three walked towards there.

"Remus?" Peter called, opening it. Few seconds later, a figure showed up.

Dorcas faced it, blushing when she saw he was wearing only trousers. When Remus saw her, he tried to hide behind the curtains, but was stopped.

"Remus…" Dorcas called, and a sigh was listened.

"Ok, you won. I'm the werewolf, run now." Remus sat on the uncovered bed beside. The girl noticed, apart from the hollow light, many marks and scars over his body. She approached carefully, afraid he might dodge.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Remus looked at her.

"I don't want that to happen. I wouldn't harm you."

She sat at his side, making Remus shiver.

"I am so sorry about Gideon; he was such a jerk with you."

"No problem, I am a freak. I'm not nagging about your boyfriend."

"After all that happened, he's not my boyfriend anymore. It was him?" she pointed to a purple bruise on his chest. Remus grinned sadly.

"I dunno. There are so many that I forget who did which."

"I'm sorry." Dorcas hugged him tightly, feeling Remus hug her back. "You didn't hurt me when you could."

"I wouldn't, you're so…" He started, but stopped dead in the middle of the sentence. Dorcas smiled, seeing the connection.

"Have you got something to tell me?"

Remus lowered his head and sighed.

"I love you. I wish this never happened. It's better for you to get away from me."

"Away from you?" she exclaimed surprised. Then, laughing, grabbed his hand. "Don't be stupid."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid of my boyfriend?"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bludger**

As the second Gryffindor match approached practice was becoming unbearable for Harry, and he thought it couldn't get worse. James and Fabian didn't speak to each other, only exchanging hostile glances, whilst the relation between Sirius and Marlene got worse every day as they started nagging about each other's relationships. The team's confidence was weakening and when Webber, the keeper, broke a leg, James had to run for Ron against his will.

The morning of the match came and Harry woke up really early, noticing James sat on his bed, completely dressed.

"Morning, Prongs. Didn't sleep well?"

The boy at first didn't show any sign of having heard whatsoever, and just answered in a louder voice when Harry repeated the question.

"I didn't, actually. We're going to lose." He sighed, holding his head on his hands. "I'm finished."

"We are great." Harry tried to comfort, but James wasn't convinced, and replied in an angry tone:

"Course we're great! Fabian will not follow my schemes neither looks at my face, and Sirius and Marlene are on the verge of physical fight! Besides, Ron has practiced with us only once, and I don't even know how he would go in an actual game!"

Seeing that nothing would calm James down, Harry just smiled encouraging to him and went to the bathroom. When he got out, all the other boys were already awake, getting dressed in a tense and uncomfortable silence, even those who weren't from the team.

When they arrived to the Main Hall, the ceiling was completely white, and Harry saw it was going to snow. The hall's doors were opened, and the students shook for the cold wind that entered the room in bursts.

For the fact of being of the Slytherin team, Regulus wasn't close to Marlene, which Sirius wouldn't help to notice.

"Morning, everyone!" he greeted as soon as he got to the table. "Hello, Marlene, Reg…Hey! There's someone missing, is it not?"

"Shut it, Sirius." Marlene snorted.

"Why? Just because Regulus isn't-"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

The group got silent suddenly, everyone turning to the origin of the yell. Red and angry beside Lily, James looked seriously at Sirius and Marlene.

"Sirius, I know you don't like Regulus, but stop provoking Marlene. Please." He sighed looking exhausted. Sirius went silent immediately, and said nothing more until a group particularly unpleasant appeared, headed by a black haired boy with a mean gaze.

"Nervous, Potter?" he said, smiling debauching. Behind him Harry saw Snape smiling victoriously as Sirius and Marlene sprung up from their chairs withdrawing their wands.

"Knock it off, Avery." Marlene growled and Sirius pushed Avery.

"Let's see who's going to smile after I break your face, git."

"Hey…" Ginny started afraid, but the tow of them just threatened the others, walking to the dressing rooms after.

When they arrived there, silently, Harry noticed James had a weird obsessive bright in his eyes, the same he had seen in Oliver so many times. Every one sat on the bench in front of the scheme board, and James pinched his captain badge before talking:

"Today." He punched his open hand with the other wrist."Is the day for us to forget everything. Fabian, I know you hate me, and I'm not your number one fan, but you're one of the best beaters I've ever got for this team, and I know that Avery tried to steal a kiss from Lisa Roxon when you were dating her. Sirius, even if you hate Regulus and his relationship with Marlene, please, focus on sending bludgers to his friends. Lene, I know you hate them as much as I do, so concentrate. We are the best, we just need some incentive. Ron, I trust you to keep our goals safe."

Beside him, Harry saw Ron smile, his face in a strange bluish shade. When they grabbed the brooms and walked to the pinch James stopped in front of Harry, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I know I don't need to tell, but get that snitch. I know you can because somehow, New Kid, you've got my confidence."

Renewed, the gryffindors arrived under screams and greetings, echoing in a loud mess of sounds. Harry felt unexpected warmth in his chest when the song the crowd sung came to his ears:

_Weasley is our king!_

_Weasley is our king!_

_He never leaves a single ring_

_He never lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our king!_

"How do they know the song?" Ron asked shockingly. Sirius looked at him confused.

"What is this song?"

"Hermione thought them, Ron." Ginny grinned. "It's Ron's song. See how good he is, James?"

"It's a nice song." James smiled confidently.

"Shake your hands!" Madam Hooch said, and James shook Avery's, both narrowing their eyes with disgust.

Harry heard the whistle and took a strong impulse from the ground, entering the snowy sky. Far away he could hear Mary McDonald irradiating the match.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin! A classic for the second round of the league. The winner goes to semi finals! What song is this?"

Harry flew closer to the bleachers to listen better to the choir of "Weasley is our King", but instead other lyrics were sung, adapted by the 1977's students:

_Gryffindor is the team_

_All the others freeze in shock!_

_When we are in the pinch_

_Gryffindor will rock!_

Harry smiled. He wanted to call James attention to the song, but the snow had increased and he couldn't distinguish anything more than red and green flashes. He started roaming the pinch lonely and was scared when Regulus suddenly showed up by his side.

"Bad weather, hun?" he said with a grin.

"Awful, have you seen something?" Harry answered, not believing he was having such talk with the Slytherin seeker. A distant sound indicated one of them scored, but he didn't know who. As he forced his sight to see the scoreboard a bright golden flash passed through him, disappearing right after.

Harry quickly accelerated on the direction of the flash, and felt Regulus starting to follow him, almost side by side.

It happened really fast. In a second Harry closed his wrist over the golden ball and the other he saw Regulus being thrown off his broom by a bludger that hit his chest.

The crowd's screams and boos made him deaf, but he released the snitch and ran to stop Regulus from falling to the ground, though when he got there, it was too late. Sirius carried his brother's body off of his own broomstick, extremely pale.

James got off his broom beside Harry, and the boy felt the other's arm over him.

"We won! Hey, what happened to Regulus?"

In minutes the whole team was surrounding Regulus, who was being assisted by Madam Pomfrey.

"There is not one single Slytherin here, helping their seeker." Dorcas noticed, gazing at the green team. They were all around Madam Hooch, but rather than complaining about Regulus injury they nagged that the match should be canceled for Harry released the snitch on the attempt of saving Regulus.

Angry, the Gryffindor team followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing where James and Sirius put the unconscious Regulus. Curtains were put around his bed and rest limited themselves to wait outside as the nurse saw what had happened.

"Ungrateful." Lily started nervously. "He's their seeker and the gryffindoors are here. Who send him the bludger?"

"I bet it was you, wasn't it, Prewett?" Sirius growled and everyone turned to him. The marauder was pale and tremulous, and couldn't stop sending tense glances at the curtains. The red-headed rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to forget our problems, Black. It wasn't me, besides I was around James when it happened. Amycus was throwing bludgers in his directing without a rest, so I had to beat them all away."

"So it must have been one of the Carrows." Hermione conclude thoughtfully. "But why would they attack their own seeker?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Marlene rose from where she was,, sitting beside Sirius. "What matters is Regulus getting out of this alive. It was true luck that Sirius could catch him when he fell, wasn't it, Sirius?"

"They tried to kill my brother." Sirius said anxiously, clutching Marlene's hand kindly. "Those slytherins tried to kill my brother."

Harry and Ginny exchanged surprised looks. Sirius didn't call Regulus of brother usually. Some minutes later Madam Pomfrey sent everyone away, claiming that Regulus was only sleeping and that he needed rest. They got back to the Gryffindor tower muttering, Marlene and Sirius together.

Later, as everyone rest in front of the fireplace, James asked:

"Where are you spending the Christmas holiday?"

"We were thinking of here…" Ginny said.

"Let's go to my house." James suggested, smiling. "My parents sent me a letter saying they're going to invite some people to our home. My dad could use some life.

"The Prewett's called us over." Ron commented, and Sirius coughed:

"And since when you are friends with the Prewett?"

"Oh, they said our last name is the same as their brother-in-law, and invited us to meet them."

"Regulus and I will be at the apartment." Sirius muttered and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't want him around…"

"The situation has changed." He said simply. James rolled his eyes.

"Great. Harry comes with me, and before Christmas we'll go pick you up. Remus, Peter, you can take your parents. Sirius, you, hum…"

"The day I bring my parents near your house, Prongs, you can arrest me." Sirius said sarcastically.

Laughing, James lied his head over Lily's lap, closing his eyes.

"I can see how this holiday will be…"

"And I can see how my brother is." Sirius sprung to his feet, and Harry saw how worried he was. Marlene rose up too, and them both headed to the Hospital Wing. Harry noticed their hands touch, and asked himself how would Regulus react if he knew that his accident brought together his brother and his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bônus Chapter**

**The Hospital**

Sirius and Marlene walked silently through the school until they reached the Hospital Wing. The room was deadly silent, and they approached cautiously of Regulus' bed. The boy was stil uncouncious, but now they could see clearly what had caused that. A big band was wrapped around his chest with a dark red circle highlighted by the pale light of night.

"That bludger hit his chest straight." Marlene whispered. "Poor thing, he couldn't breathe."

Without noticing what he was doind, Sirius used his hand to move off Regulus fringe from his forehead. Seeing this sign of kindess, Marlene smiled.

"Deep inside you like him, don't you?"

"What, I dunno...I mean, I didn't like him, but he's changed a lot." Sirius sad as he sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Regulus speaks the world of you. I've never thought you could be... better."

"But now it's not worth it, isn't it? You're with Regulus." Sirius muttered, and Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Look at you! I can barely talk to you without Helen covering your moth with hers"

Sirius gazed at the completely indignant brunette and smiled.

"If you weren't you Regulus, I'd kiss kiss you."

Marlene stepped foward, leaning her head towards his ears.

"And if you were not with Helene, I would think you'd gone mad."

In an impulse, Sirius sprung up from his chair and enlaced Marlene's waist. He felt her breath go faster and her eyes close in his arms.

"So resistless..." he whispered in her ears, and she sighed. Beside them, Regulus moved almost unperceptly, but none of them noticed. Sirius put his hand on her face, and she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked when se stared at those grey eyes. The old sarcastic bright had vanished, leaving another unkown light she had never seen. The marauder smiled, revealing his really white teeth.

"Sirius, only Sirius."

Marlene passed her arms around his neck, feeling her heart started beating faster. HIs breath wasn't cold like Regulus's, yet it was warm and comforting.

"I love you." he whispered to her, and Marlene felt as though many butterflies had just taken flight on her stomach. Regulus moved again. Sirius stared at her as she flatten her hands in his chest.

"You shouldn't."

"Neither you." Sirius brought her closer by the neck. "But who cares."

Marlene felt Sirius lips involve hers as he enlaced her in his arms. She could feel all his muscles stiff agaist her body, and started corresponding the kiss.

Regulus opened his eyes. For a second he felt confused and remembered of the accident, and the match. When he gazed upwards he saw that two dark figures wete entwining beside his bed. Curious, he rose from the matress, moaning of pain. When he opened the curtains, his eyes widened.

There, right beside him, were Sirius and Marlene snogging. HIs heart stopped beating and tears came to his eyes. He saw Sirius twist his fingers inside her really black hair, just as Marlene envolved his face in her hands. He let his hand fall, and the curtains closed again.

He felt betrayed, hurt, but at the same time the sad and lightening truth stroke him. Sirius loved Marlene. He loved her more than he ever loved anyone else. His heart was half sad and half angry, and the vision of them snogging came to his mind, making his realize how Sirius felt when he saw him and Marlene together.

Regulus closed his eyes wishing to sleep again, die, or anything that would make him forget that. Suddenly then the noise stopped. The figures went appart and he heard Marlene's voice whisper:

"Sirius, we shouldn't have done this. I... I owe Regulus an explanation."

"You're right. I'll talk to him, you can go."

"But, Sirius..."

"Relax, just go."

The woman figure started vanishing, and Regulus felt his curtains open again. He pretended to be sleeping until a punch hit his headboard.

"Sirius?" he opened his eyes, facing his brother's stone face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and Regulus noticed he was shaking.

"Yeah. I saw you and Marlene."

Sirius raised his head and widened his eyes.

"Reg, I..."

"I know you love her."

"I shouldn't..."

"Stay with her."

Surprise appeared in Sirius' face.

"But she..."

"You like her much more than do, I can see this."

"I'm sorry, brother."

Regulus smiled, he wasn't called 'brother' since he and Sirius were childs.

"No problems, Sirius."

And for the first time in years, they hugged.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas Bifurcations**

Regulus still remained one other week at the Hospital, and was received with excitement when he came back.

"Better?" Emmeline asked when he sat at the gryffindor table.

"Yeah, where are Sirius and Marlene?"

"What happened with you three?" James took the chance of beggining the suject. Regulus grinned.

"Sirius and Marlene are together?"

Lily nodded.

"They are. Moreoever, I've never seen such comotion! Helen missed classes for a week when Sirius broke up with her!"

"They wouldn't stop arguing, I really don't understand." Remus said, but stopped when he saw the couple coming towards the table.

When Sirius and Marlene sat beside them, Peter cleaned his throat and started:

"One week until the holiday, eh?"

"Yeah..." Sirius smiled, and Harry realized that his godfather smiled much more near Marlene. He wondered if Sirius would have loved her until he died.

"Before Christmas Harry and I will pick you up, ok?" James asked, and everyone grinned back. He, then, turned to Lily.

"Have you told your parents?"

"I did. They're are really excited to know my wizard boyfriend. They get a little over excited with all this wizarding thing, so just ignore."

"I'll love to meet them. Besides, Harry here ios coming with me, and he knows a lot about muggle life, is it not, New Kid?"

Harry nodded, and Regulus rose up.

"Well, see you later. There goes everyone to Transfiguration."

"Do you reckon you'll have more trouble at Slytherin for what happened?" Marlene asked worried. Regulus shrugged his shoulders glancing to the green crowd heading to the classrooms.

"I've heard they're not that happy with me, though. They think if I hadn't fell off my broom they would have had a chance. Which obviously isn't true since Harry had already caught the snitch when I was falling..."

"If they annoy you, just call." Sirius assured as they hugged. Harry and James exchanged glances and grins.

After James and Lily dating, Sirius declaring himself to Marlene became the highest reason for gossip and sobbing at Hogwarts. Marlene spent almost a month running from girls as Sirius had to take a good look in every single thing he drank, for Remus had warned him that he heard some girls planning to give him love potions.

When the last school day finally arrived they were both walking with their heads always turned backwards, fact that James couldn't help but laugh at.

"Really, you're going mad! Isn't this amusing."

"They are really all crazy." Regulus agreeded, turning his brother's shoulders to he right position. "Calm down, Sirius, they haven't put archers behind you yet."

"God!" Marlene stopped running when she reached them, panting. Behind her, Lily was panting and running too.

"Some hufflepuff girls ran after us from the Tower to the first floor! They're mad!"

Sirius and Marlene gazed at each other, and for a moment everyone went silent. Just after, an explosion of laughter relaxed the atmosphere as they kissed.

"At least everything will be just fine tomorrow."

**xxx**

Harry woke up the next morning with his heart beating very fast, and smiling he went with his friends to the Hogwarts Express, where they all tried to fit in a single compartment.

"Two days from now I'll be at the apartment..." Regulus commented as he gazed thoughtfully through the window. The landscape started changing, and Sirius nodded towards him.

"I'll be waiting, then. I'll try to get another bed, but I'll sleep on the couch for some time…"

"Your mum will go mad." Said Remus and Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"I would go mad if I don't leave. I'm just sorry for Kretcher, I like him."

Sirius snorted.

"Forget that elf."

"He's not just an elf, Sirius. He's my friend."

"Let's play chess?" asked Dorcas in a loud voice, and the Black brothers stopped arguing. Remus and Peter approached the board as Emmeline and Dorcas played.

When half of the journey had passed the fat lady who sold sweets appeared, and James and Harry bought many of it, sharing with everyone. As Peter ate one chocolate frog after the other, Emmeline commented:

"If you got thinner, Pettigrew, I'd go out with you."

The whole cabin turned to the blonde, who stared at Peter lost in thoughts. The boy dropped the chocolate at once, looking utterly confused.

"If I g-got thinner?"

"Yep, I'd love to transform you… What do you think?"

Harry poked Hermione, who was chatting with Ron on the other side.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We suggested."

"You're no ugly, Peter…" agreed a thoughtful Luna. He gazed at James and Sirius looking for help.

"We'll help." James said.

"You may finish eating that, Peter." Remus smiled and handed the sweet back to him, who hesitated a little but threw it in his mouth after.

The rest of the trip was agitated for Dorcas organized a chess competition, leaving everyone excited. Ron was the surprise; winning game after game, as Harry and James played miserably bad, which quickly became a mocking reason for the Black brothers.

"In need of assistance, James?" said the younger brother whilst the marauder's queen was destroyed by Emmeline's rook. "I can charm the pieces to play by themselves, what do you think?"

"Shut it, Reg."

"It's not a bad idea, Prongs." Sirius agreed, laughing.

James sprung up from his place and jumped over the other, laughing loud. The door opened, revealing the two Prewett siblings.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Let's go, we're going."

The three rose, picking their things up. Before they left, Gideon gazed at everyone and said:

"Sorry for everything… Good holiday."

James grinned.

"It's ok, Gideon. Keep Fabian in shape for the next year."The left under laughs, leaving enough space for the rest to change (after Ron left they gave up chess). Few time later the train stopped and they could jump off it.

"Bye, wish me luck." Regulus whispered, driving away from them.

Harry and the others came close to Sirius to see his parents. Harry could remember well of Mrs. Black, but seeing her in person was shocking.

She was a tall dark – haired woman, and used a dark dress with turtleneck. Her skin was white as snow, and Harry was instantly reminded of the witches that killed princesses in muggle fairly tales.

Oreon Black was no less pale, but looked a lot like Sirius. His expression was arrogant and superior, and his grey eyes showed no feeling when he noticed Sirius looking at them.

"Hey." Sirius said, and the man started walking towards the group. Harry felt the godfather freeze in his place, assuming a different, formal and respectable posture.

"Sirius." He greeted coldly. Sirius bowed slightly.

"Dad."

"Your mother is asking if you have already ceased this time out of the house."

"Not as the law there is Voldemort."

"You should thank us for not letting you get involved with the mob, boy."

"That's why you'll all fall. If we don't breed with muggles our entire race will end!" Sirius said, and Harry noticed how desperate he was.

"Of course not! You know your aunts have already arranged many fiancées for you through Italy and France."

"I want no engagement, Dad. I just want you to see where you're getting yourself into"

"Don't speak to me like this, boy, I'm no friend of yours."

"Sorry." Sirius lowered his head.

"Have you got a girlfriend?"

Sirius nodded, and Harry feared his father would hit him at the station, but he only raised his head with his hand, gazing sarcastically.

"Who?"

"Marlene Mckinnon."

The man's eyes widened and his greedy eyes ran the group until they reached Marlene, who contracted intimidated.

"A Mckinnon… You're mother will be proud. Farewell." and turned his back, walking to Mrs. Black, who held Regulus by the shoulders.

When they apparated Sirius relaxed, and Harry saw he gazed sadly at the place where his family had been.

"Come on…" James said, and Sirius finally moved.

"I hope Regulus can escape. My parents will be furious."

"I saw it."

"I'm sorry, Lene. My father is crazy… for genealogy."

"Marlene!" called a woman voice, and Harry saw a very pretty woman of dark curly hair wave to them.

"Mum, come here!"

She approached them, and after kissing and hugging Marlene she did the same to James, with who she talked.

"Martha told me, darling. You and Lily, isn't it, dear?"

Lily blushed and hugged her. Marlene whispered something to her mother, and right after she raised her head towards Sirius.

"Oh, isn't the famous Sirius."

Sirius looked scared.

"Hello, Mrs. Mckinnon."

"You can call me Lorraine. A Black, right? I've seen this face."

"Right."

"I thought so. Just like your father, Sirius. Mark will hate it."

"Who's-"Harry started, but James interrupted.

"Lene's father. He hates conservative families. You get to know him."

As Marlene's mum interrogated Sirius about his family the rest started to leave. When the two Mckinnons finally left, Sirius sighed and looked at the two.

"I'm screwed. Well, that's my time, I should be going. Send your mum a kiss, James." He said apparating.

"Sirius's-"

"He passed the test in the summer." James sighed. "We'll have to wait."

Both sat on the platform, seeing many students leave with their families. Harry couldn't tell how much time they had waited, but then James rose and yelled:

"Mum! Dad!"

Coming towards them was the woman Harry saw in his first day in 1977 with a man of white hair and round glasses. He wore shorts, and Harry could see his knees were bony like his. He was also looking down, and he remembered of his illness. Still he hugged James excitedly.

"My boy! We're the first lady?"

"She's gone, dad, you'll know her at the Christmas party. Harry, this is my mum, Martha, and my dad, Allan."

Harry hugged his grandparents and rolled his trunk out of the station.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonus Chapter III**

**Gringotes**

"Jimmy, Harry!" called a kind voice. Harry opened his eyes slowly, and Mrs. Potter's face focused, smiling and putting the glasses on his face.

"Morning, Mrs. Potter." Harry smiled, looking at James, who awaked in his bed on the other side of the room. They had spent the whole night studying quidditch schemes, and when he gazed at the clock it was almost noon.

"Today we'll go to the Diagon Alley to pick the things for the party, boys." She said as she left the room.

"Let's get down…"

Harry and James ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where the Potters already ate breakfast. When James sat down, Mr. Potter grabbed a piece of parchment and handled him.

"James, did Sirius go back to the Blacks' house? A letter with their arms arrived…"

For a moment they gazed at each other, fearsome, but when he opened the letter they saw that Regulus handwriting was different.

_Dear Friends,_

_I have just left my parents' home and now I am heading to the apartment, hoping that all is well with you. I left a farewell letter to them, without saying my destination. See you at Christmas. _

_R.A.B_

When they finished reading they ate their bacon silently, heading to the room to change. Harry wondered what kind of magical transportation James' parents would use, and was surprised when James' father picked a car's key and headed to the garage.

"A car?" Harry asked as they entered the vehicle. James tried to make him silent, but before Harry could change the subject Mr. Potter smiled to him and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"This beauty here." He said proudly. "It's enchanted. Muggle cars run, this one flies."

"It's a flying car?"

Harry saw James fast his seatbelts when his father turned the car on, and he understood that "flying" wasn't what he meant literally.

The car accelerated through the earth way that connected the village to the road; and although really scared at the car's amazing speed, Harry grinned when he saw the speedometer rise quickly before he could even ask James if his father was a good driver.

The Leaky Cauldron, otherwise than the rest of London which Harry saw on the way, was the same. When the group entered they saw two figures on a corner table, drinking and chatting, wave towards them.

"Sirius! Regulus!"

The two brothers rose, greeting the Potters and hugging Harry and James.

"You made it! We've read the letter…"

"Fortunately. Of course my mother probably is furious, but I couldn't stand any longer. It's fun living with Sirius, he takes me to the places."

"It's because I can't cook." Sirius rolled his eyes, and Regulus grinned.

"Still, I've never drank so much."

"I'll leave you talking." Mrs. Potter smiled, messing her son's hair. "Jimmy, you need to tell me when the others are coming."

Both of them left, and Harry and James sat at the Black's table.

"By the way." Regulus grinned, taking a key out of his pocket. "I'm with the key."

Harry widened his eyes. He didn't remember of the horcruxes, even that Regulus had the key.

"Let's go?" he asked anxiously.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"We've got the key! Come on!"

The four walked to Gringotes, Regulus leading the group. The big hall was filled with people, and the boys waited a while until a goblin could go to them.

At the beginning the Lestrange's key made him suspicious, and Harry could not believe in his luck when they were shaking inside the car heading to the vault. The trip was long, for the old wizard families had more depth vaults, and when it was opened they saw a layer of dust covering the objects, with some pieces of burned earth over it. Harry shivered when he saw some wizards drive away a rather angry dragon.

"Behold the Lestrange's vault." Regulus whispered maliciously, entering the big whole full with golden and silver coins pilled. Within all the shine Sirius found an old, black book, much newer than Harry remembered. James put it in his pocket, and the four left the place to the car.

When they got to the front hall again, Sirius asked to see the book, browsing through its pages.

"But there's nothing written!"

"If you write, he'll answer." Explained Harry, narrowing his eyes when hit by the light outside. They tidied their scarves as they walked by the alley, ready to celebrate Christmas calmly and, as Sirius said, stylishly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Getting the Best**

As the Christmas party approached Harry started to feel excited about getting his friends, who he missed very much. As the basilisk teeth were inside Hermione's trunk, he and James decided to keep the diary locked to prevent anyone from falling in temptation of using it.

The morning of the day before the party they would seat on the breakfast table to plan which would be the "route" to pick everybody that day.

"Morning, Mum." James yawned when they got to the kitchen, which already smelled great for the food.

"Harry, darling, I've made cookies for you…"

Harry smiled. In little time he learned to appreciate the special care Mrs. Potter had for James and his friends, and didn't blame Sirius for liking her so much. Every morning of every day she would make him cookies, after knowing he liked them very much, as well as a big sandwich of bacon and eggs for James. Harry, who had never been treated so well even by the Weasleys, felt a clutch in the heart by the thought of the end of the holiday, along with this special care.

"Let's start by the Prewett's house." James planned as they ate. "But they won't come with us; Hermione needs to destroy the diary with the teeth. After I'll go to Peter's house to pick him up, and you can go to a near village where Frank lives with his mum, Augusta. When Peter, Frank, Alice and Neville are with us, we leave them here and travel to London, where we go straight to the apartment."

"OK. Sirius will bring the gifts, won't he?"

"Yes. Everybody sent their gifts there; I just hope Sirius hasn't opened any…"

After finishing eating and saying goodbye to Mrs. Potter they entered the fireplace one by one. Harry glued his elbows to his body when they touched one side of the bricks, whilst the sound of voiced became increasingly louder.

When all finally stopped he stepped beside James, gazing bewildered at the Prewett's house.

It was a large room, but full of people, and the boys were received by Ginny, who held a boy with her.

"James, Harry!" she smiled, kissing them both on the cheek. When they parted she noticed they inquiring gaze upon the child with her, and smiled when said:

"This is Charlie. Charlie, say hello to Uncle Harry, will you?"

Harry let his chin fall down when he looked at the red – headed boy biting a fur dragon, not imagining how he could one day become Ginny's older brother. He couldn't be more astonished until another boy, few years older than the one she held, entered the room and nested near her.

"Cousin, tell Uncle Gideon to stop scaring us with monster stories!"

"Gideon, stop it, stupid! Then Bill can't sleep and I have to care for him! Don't you know Molly can't be awake at night, git?"

Gideon entered the room grinning.

"Sorry, I was just trying-"

"GIDEON, COME HERE!" Fabian yelled from the far. "MOLLY WANTS TO GET DOWN, AND I AM SURELY NOT LEVITATING HER OVER HERE!"

"Where's Arthur?"

"Working, duh." Ron got in carrying some toys. "Hey, Harry, James, how are you?"

The two gazed at each other, bewildered of all that mess.

"Is this-"

"Granny Prewett's house." Ginny laughed as she messed Bill's hair. "It's always like this. Grandpa and she are travelling so they invited Molly and Arthur to stay here and take care of Fabian and Gideon, but who's taking care of her is us, really. She's pregnant." She completed with a blink.

The room's door opened again, and Fabian and Gideon walked in, each one holding an arm of a pretty red – headed woman, carrying a big belly. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, smiling at the sight of Molly Weasley, almost twenty years younger, entering and smiling at them.

"Oh, you must be Fabian and Gideon's friends, aren't you? Sorry for such inconvenience, but it's so hard to carry two babies at once! I just hope one of them is a girl, Arthur and I have been wishing a girl so dearly…"

Helped by her brothers, she sat on an armchair and stretched her arms to the kids.

"Charlie, darling, come with mummy… Ginny, thank you for helping with the boys, I'm so glad to have a woman to help… Bill and Charlie like you so much, I'm impressed!"

She grinned and Ron cleaned his throat.

"It's a pity, Molly; they are here for us… We'll have to go, I'll call Hermione."

The woman's smile faded.

"I'll miss you… Where is Hermione, speaking of her?"

"Studying upstairs… She can't rest!"

"Excuse us…" Harry followed Ron.

"Tell her to take the teeth. We've found the diary."

Ron's eyes widened and he nodded as he climbed the stairs. Relieved, Harry started going down, almost tripping on Bill, who was running after Charlie.

"Well, promise me we'll see each other soon." Molly beamed and Ginny hugged her.

"We promise, Molly. You're surely going to see us soon."

Ron and Hermione hugged her as soon as they arrived. Hermione vanished first through the fireplace, followed by Ginny. When Ron was about to depart, he lowered to Charlie's height and whispered:

"Well, bye, Charlie… If someday you have a younger brother who, in a complete accident, makes you break a leg, please don't be mad at him, or hang him by the ankles outside the window, ok?"

Harry saw Ron grin and blink at him.

"Potter's House!" he yelled, vanishing. James looked confused at Harry, but said nothing. After saying goodbye to the Prewetts the two boys took the fireplace and ended at different directions.

Harry got out dizzy at the Longbotton's living room, and was relieved to see no mess in there. Alice, Frank and Neville chatted excitedly, under the gaze of Mrs. Longbotton. When he arrived the woman walked sternly towards him, giving her hand.

"Hello, you must be Frank's friend." She smiled. "Dear, get your things…And Alice's too, be a gentleman please, boy."

"So, you go to the Potter's house by Floo Network, ok?" he explained, indicating the fireplace with his hand. "I'll meet James in a moment, but we go alone."

They nodded, and in few minutes vanished. He heard a click, and James appeared beside him holding the arm of a chubby man.

"Thank you, Mr. Pettigrew!" the thanked, and the man disappeared. "Let's go, New Kid?"

They made their way again to the fireplace, and Harry wondered if someday that dizziness of travelling by fireplaces would ever stop. A cold wind hit his face, and he opened his eyes. They were in a room filled of colorful presents. When he stepped out of the fireplace, James and Regulus were already putting the colored boxes into a bigger sack. Sirius then appeared, and James rose to give more instructions.

"Take that to my house, ok?"

The two brothers held the sides of the sack and Sirius helped Regulus to apparated. When they were gone, James turned to Harry.

"Now we go to Lily's parents…"

"Do you want to go alone?" Harry asked insecurely. James widened his eyes.

"No! I mean, I'm not scared… I just don't know a thing about muggles, need your help… Of course you don't need to go if you don't want to…"

"It's ok, I'll go."

"Thank you! Really, how can a thank-"

"Just shut up and don't mess things with the Evans, ok?"

Harry walked to the fireplace and started a fire with his wand. When he entered, Harry noticed James was getting nervous and sweaty.

"Are you sure their fireplace is in the network?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. My father called his friends at the Department of Magical Transportation and they arranged it."

"Ok, I'll wait for you there."

And the last sight he had of James was a quick movement of his hand over the hair before vanishing.

* * *

Replying reviews:

**ProngsandI:** Thanks! Hope you like the rest :)


	17. Chapter 17

**The Evans**

When Harry got out of the fireplace, he felt a red – headed figure run towards him and enlace his neck, hugging tightly.

"Hi, Harry, where's James?" Lily asked, but before he could answer James appeared, cleaning the ashes off his clothes.

"W-Where are your parents?"

Lily indicated the couch with her hand and left to call them, blinking to them.

"My father doesn't have a gun, James, stop babbling."

When they were alone Harry rose and walked to the mantelpiece, where many colorful portraits were put among Christmas decoration.

"What's a gun?" James rose too, stopping beside Harry. "Merlin's socks!"

Harry turned scared at James, but felt relief when he realized James got surprised with the photos. They were of a younger Lily, sitting or hugging a skinny blond girl. The vision of his aunt in many times of her life disturbed Harry a little, but the saw that James was really scared by the fact that the pictures did not move.

"Are they wrong?" he poked Lily's face with his finger. "They don't move this is weird…"

"Muggle pictured don't move, James."

"What? They just stand… There? Ridiculous, why don't they-"

But what they should have done Harry never knew, for the door opened making them run to the couch. Mr. Evans entered first, his green eyes bright with curiosity. He had little hair, but blond, and Harry could see from whom Lily and him had inherit the nose.

"Hi!" he greeted excitedly. James relaxed beside Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Evans, I'm J-James Potter. This is my friend, Harry."

"Hi, Mr. Evans." Harry smiled. The man sat in front of them, gazing closely.

"My wife is taking some cookies from the oven, boys. So, James, you study at Hogwarts with Lily, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hum… Good student?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm head boy with Lily… I have to keep good grades to keep the badge."

"Oh, you're head boy? That's how you met?"

"Sort of. We're from the same house."

"House?"

"Yes, we are from the same house, Gryffindor."

"Oh, the group they divide the kids! Yes, yes… And your parents, what do they do?"

"Well, they have retired already, but they were aurors."

"Aurors?"

Seeing James wouldn't find a muggle equivalent for aurors even if he thought the whole day, Harry intervened:

"It's like the police, Mr. Evans." He explained, shutting James with a kick when he was about to ask what was a police.

"Oh, in your world the police are well-paid? Good, so we're going to your house for Christmas, aren't we? Where do you live?"

"Oh, the Potter's Manor is in the country…"

"Manor?" a thin voice asked, and Harry turned his head quickly. At the door, scouted by a very annoyed Lily was Petunia in her youth. The girl stared at James for a moment, before remembering she was supposed to have a reason to go there.

"Father, I need help with the invitations."

"But, darling, your mother-"

"She's busy making cookies." Petunia stamped her feet.

A little uncomfortable, Mr. Evans rose and called Lily, who seemed very annoyed when she sat in front of them.

"Sorry for this mess. Petunia is marrying the fat-… I mean, she's getting married, and won't do anything by herself." She completed, rolling her eyes.

Sometime later a red – headed woman brought the cookies and sat with them.

"Here they are. Lily, dear, which of them is James?"

"This, mum. The other is Harry."

Harry smiled to Mrs. Evans, and she glanced attentive to him.

"Oh, are they brothers?"

Harry widened his eyes, trying to look surprised.

"Us? Oh, no, Mrs. Evans. We are only…Friends."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Offering the cookies to them, she spoke:

"How do we get to your house, James?"

"We'll take you. All you need is to get ready."

Lily's father came back, taking a cookie.

"So, James, what you want to do after school?"

James stiffed beside Harry, and was with a hard voice that he said:

"I wish to follow my parents' career, Sir."

"And in case you marry…"

"Dad!" Lily interrupted, blushing. Mr. Evans rolled his eyes.

"Just a situation, darling. So…in case. Does an, how do you call, aror… Is well-paid?"

Lily buried her face on her hands as James smiled confident.

"In most of the times no, but as I am son of aurors I may get better paid… Besides, I will inherit a considerable state from my parents."

The man smiled.

"So then I see no reason why you shouldn't date. So now you're taking my little girl…"

Harry grinned.

"I guess so, Mr. Evans. Let's go, Lil?"

The three rose and Harry grabbed Lily's trunk. Before they left, Mrs. Evans approached Harry and looked.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere, boy. These eyes are familiar. Merry Christmas." and hugged him. Harry smiled within her arms, walking to the fireplace after. When they arrived they saw that Marlene, Emmeline, Dorcas and Remus had arrived alone, feeling relieved for not having to pick anyone else up.

"Hey, good you arrived!" Ginny greeted, smiling. "Hermione is upstairs, ready to destroy the… thing." She completed in a whisper.

They got to the guest's room, where Hermione and the diary were, and found her working with it.

"Oh, good you came. I don't want to do this."

Harry stepped forwards, but Regulus stopped him.

"May I?"

Harry asked himself if it was safe, but agreed. Determined, Regulus walked to the table where the diary was and grabbed the tooth, ready to destroy it, when some words started appearing in black ink.

"Regulus, stab it!" Remus said desperately. The boy, still holding the tooth, inclined to the book and read.

So, as though he had been hypnotized, Regulus looked to the tooth and turned its edge to his own chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ron & Hermione**

"REGULUS, ARE YOU MAD?" Sirius screamed, taking the tooth off his brother's hands. Although Sirius was really strong and had thrown Regulus to the floor, he only raised as if nothing had happened. Harry picked the diary, and noticed Ginny was about to cry.

"What nonsense did he read in this?" Sirius held the object strongly against his chest, as if he thought it could get near Regulus again.

Harry opened the diary's first page, and read:

"_Hello, Regulus Black. Why do you try to stop me? You know that your fate is in my hands. Think of what your mother thinks of you betraying the family! You, her perfect son… Your brother is a lost cause, she says. But you are not… Why does it have to be like this? Most would prefer death rather than disappointing the entire family. Are you like this?"_

Scared, the girls backed up, and James took the book from Harry's hands.

"This bloke is mad, Sirius. Give me the tooth and let's end it."

But the other didn't let go. His eyes shone of rage, and he stamped to James angry, taking the diary from his hands.

"This git thinks he's going to kill my brother." He opened the diary in two and raised the tooth.

With a snarl, Sirius attacked the black diary with the tooth, making the ink drain from the pages to his clothes and the carpet. A bright dot rose from the pages, gazing fiercely at everyone and disappearing in a scream.

When the sound was over Regulus woke up, blinking surprised.

"What happened?"

When he saw Sirius on the floor, he ran to help, but the other was already straightening.

"Are you ok?" he asked Regulus, who nodded. Sirius sighed relieved, throwing the diary to James.

"Don't do this with me anymore, Regulus. Throw this away."

When they got to the kitchen they found Mrs. Potter worried, ready with a snack.

"What was that scream, dear?" she asked cautiously, and Harry noticed a little pride in her voice.

"Do you remember that problem I've told you, mum?"

"You told her?" Hermione asked surprised, and Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Darling, I've fought against dark arts my whole life. Even if my son tried to hide from me you were destroying such objects he couldn't. I'm from the time when Grindewauld attacked Bulgarians all the time."

"You fought against Grindewauld?" Frank asked excitedly. She sat with them and served the tea.

"I can't say that I've fought against him, but I did sure helped people to escape until Dumbledore took care of him. But this is not a time for old war storied, isn't it? Who wants to go with me to the Diagon Alley to pick the ice dream and toys I've bought?"

The excitement around the table rose, making the worries about the diary off their heads. Sirius, though, remained steady and silent during the snack, and only talked when they were already at the Alley, when he pulled James and Harry closer.

"Kid, what's the next thing we have to get?"

"There's not a line, Sirius. We've destroyed two in six…"

"Do you think he might have hid any at the Knockturn Alley?" James interrupted, reading his friend's thoughts. Harry tried to remember some information from such place, and a flash came about Tom Riddle having worked there.

"He might. But we'll never get to enter Borgin & Burkes. The man there knows how to know people who aren't … Murders. By now them all must already know that Regulus has run away from home, so this disguise is over.

"My parents are friends with Borgin." Sirius gave one of his smiled which left Harry anxious.

"I can't see how this can-"

"Marlene!" he called and she parted from the group towards them.

"What Happened? Let's go, Mrs. Potter said she ordered about five cakes from Florean…"

"Look: Marlene and I take an ageing potion, dress like my parents and go to Borgin, take a look and then go! Genius!"

"Great idea, Padfoot." mocked James. "There's just a little problem. I don't have a potion's kit inside my pocket."

"Lily!" Harry grinned. "Sirius, I liked your plan."

"Are you mad?" Marlene started, but Harry interrupted.

"Lily makes the potion, and before the New Years' party we go to Borgin!"

The four agreed, and as they ran to reach the others, James poked Harry.

"I can't believe you've accepted this."

"Sirius is trying to keep Regulus away from the horcruxes, James." Harry explained, worried. "Don't you see? He's trying to destroy them without anyone else knowing."

A sigh of incredulity was heard, but Harry didn't care. He reckoned that this time Sirius's plan might work, but before he needed to convince Lily to make it, which in his opinion was far the hardest part.

**XXX**

Close to the party's time the Potters apparated to the Evans' house to pick Lily's parents, leaving James and Sirius in charge of welcoming the guests.

Surprisely, Lily had accepted to prepare the potion with Hermione so Regulus wouldn't be put in risk again, and they were boiling the blue liquid slowly when Harry arrived.

"Excuse me…"

Lily, who was using a green dress that matched her eyes, smiled to him.

"Professor Slughorn should see this!"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Good question, she was arguing with Ron a while ago…"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran to Hermione's bedroom. When he reached the door, he heard Ron's yells:

"Why do I always need to be the wrong one? Have you already thought, just for once, that I may be right?"

"Ron, I don't understand you! I'm trying to get close to you, not offend you!"

"I want this too, don't you see? But you… I dunno! You always look more intelligent, superior." His voice lowered a bit, and Harry drove closer. "I… I like you, Hermione. I really do."

"Ron, I-"

A whisper was heard, along with a noise from the bed under the weight of someone. Hermione's voice, almost crying before, was now happy.

"Confess you were jealous at Viktor."

"What? I tell how I feel and all you do is to think of this git?"

"OH, Ron!" she yelled, and Harry heard Ron's suffocated voice:

"You're insane."

Laughing, Harry got down to help his friends, with the feeling that, if he didn't talk to Ginny, he would be the only loner to celebrate Voldemort's downfall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas**

It didn't take long for the guests to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Potter couldn't part from the Evans, who suffocated them with questions about the Wizarding world. Harry could see the groups spreading around the house, chatting and laughing out loud.

He roamed among them until he found his friends, who were at the living room to chat and listen to music, and saw Ron holding Hermione's hand confidently, a big smile in his face.

"The winner is who can talk with everyone in this party." He said when he arrived, making everybody laugh.

"I'll give a prize to the one who makes Mad-Eye Moody laugh!" James completed, imitating the weird looking auror. Harry felt a clutch in his heart of the thought of Moody, but he disguised it with a smile as he sat on the couch.

"Lily's parents are asking so many questions to Mr. and Mrs. Potter that's funny." Said Peter as he brought a lettuce appetizer to the room. Harry noticed his trousers were loose as if he stopped eating in the past days, and wondered if it was all for Emmeline.

"Oh, gosh!" Lily sprung to her feet, dragging James with her. "Let's save your parents from mine, Jim, please."

As they ran away, the rest laughed. Surprisingly excited, Remus called Dorcas to dance, and Harry asked Sirius:

"What have you put in his 'water'?"

"Firewhisky." Sirius grinned. "But be quiet. Remus is weak for drinks. It's going to be real fun when he starts kissing Dorcas, just wait and see."

Harry laughed and followed him as everybody rose to dance, feeling a little jealous when Regulus called Ginny to the floor. He was almost offering her to change the partner when the Manor's door opened, revealing the Mckinnons.

Mr. Mckinnon wore a dress-coat, bearing a very pretty Mrs. Mckinnon, who wore a long navy blue night dress. Along with them was Marlene's brother, who wore a suit, and a girl they didn't know. Marlene, who was dancing with Emmeline among her friends, stopped immediately to welcome her parents, and soon came back with the girl beside her.

"Hey!" she called beaming. The girl looked much like Marlene except for the tanned skin and the curly hair, and smiled shyly as every gaze turned to her. Curious, Remus asked:

"Who is it?"

"She's my cousing Amelie, who came from France to spend some days with us. She speaks english quite well, don't worry."

She was greeted by everyone, but Harry saw that Regulus wouldn't stop looking at her, and wasn't surprised when he walked seductevily to her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Bonsoir, Madam."

Amelie smiled, and said with a slight french accent:

"Your french is pretty good…"

"Regulus. Regulus Black. Would you like?" Regulus pointed to the dance floor, which now rocked by a strong cello music. She accepted the invitation.

Sirius raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother enlacing the girl's thin waist and commented with Marlene:

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Sort of." She said slick. "I missed Amelie, anyway, but called her because I felt bad for leaving Regulus alone. I thought they'd get along, and I wasn't mistaken. It's cold this time of the year."

"Do you want some firewhisky?" Sirius asked quickly, rolling his eyes. "I'll get it. Harry, come with me?"

Harry nodded and acompanied him to the kitchen. When they passed through the group formed by the Evans and the Mckinnons Mr. Mckinnon threw a furious gaze at Sirius, as if the marauder was his worst enemy. Sirius and Harry exchanged confused looks, and when they arrived at the kitchen, Sirius said:

"I'm going to talk with Mr. Mckinnon."

"Why? You know he hates you."

"That's why! I did nothing to him, except dating Lene, of course. But this is no reason for him to hate me! I'll get him an extra whisky, let's see if he talks."

Harry reckoned the idea of little value, but said nothing as they parted and Sirius walked towards Mr. Mckinnon, who was surprisingly alone.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked dryly. Sirius noticed he had already a cup of whisky in his hand.

"I'd like to speak with you."

Quite unwilingly the man followed him outiside, and they sat on some chairs Mrs. Potter had put there. Seeing he had two cups of whisky, Mr. Mckinnon turned the rest of the old whisky in his mouth and put the cup on the floor, ready for another drink.

"What do you want, boy?"

"What do you have against me, Mr. Mckinnon?"

Surprised, he made an ungracious move with his hand.

"You may call me Mark, boy. I've got nothing against you. It's just that you remind me of a person I would like to forget, that's all.

"Who?"

"Oreon Black."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"My father? Do you know my father?"

Mark Mckinnon's eyes narrowed, and his voice went out bitterly when he said:

"Oh, yes… We studied together. He was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw, you know. Everyone tried to warn me he was a lady-killer… But I didn't care. We met in the fourth year."

"My father was engaged to my mum when he was in the sixth year."

"He despised your mum. She was the most annoyng girl in all Slytherin, Walburga. I still fancied Lorraine, and the graduates ball was coming closer. Your father was going with your mother, but I barely knew he was seeing other girl.'

Sirius saw him spit on the floor, and Mrs. Mckinnon appeared on a window, her eyes widened.

"Mark, what are you doing?" she ran outside and asked, pale. The man looked at her and smiled sarcastically.

"Telling the Black lad of your little 'affair' with his father, Lorraine. Or would I say, how did he call you? Lola?"

The woman got even paler, and for a moment Sirius though she would faint.

"He… He liked me, Mark. You don't know what happened."

"I don't… All I know is that Walburga came running to me to see you both kissing in a hall, Lorraine."

"Oreon loved me, Mark. He was a friend, and blamed himself for what happened. But you're stubborn, wouldn't listen."

Sirius paralised, shocked. He looked to Mrs. Mckinnon, who gazed frightened from Mark to him.

"Mrs. Mckinnon, I have nothing to do with-"

"Mind you, Sirius." She commented, furious. "I don't care if you date my daughter. I trusted your father, and wasn't dissapointed. I trust you and my girl loves you."

"He's just like his father." Mark snorled. "I've heard about your stories, boy. Girls love you, don't they?"

"Girls loved Oreon too, Mark, and he loved one single person." Lorraine talked back coldly.

"YOU!" Mark yelled desperetaly. "HE LOVED YOU, I-"

"YES!" The woman said back, her eyes filling with tears. She was almost crying when Regulus arrived.

"Sirius, you won't guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Mum and Dad."

"WHO?" Sirius repeated, incredulous. "Have they come for us?"

"I dunno. They're there, chatting with some blokes from the ministry."

Sirius looked at the Mckinnons, but Lorraine was right again, and Mark seemed sleepy, for he had threw himself at the chair.

"You'll be fine?"

Lorraine glanced at Mark, who snored, and then smiled.

"Yes. Mark is asleep and won't wake until tomorrow. Let's go?"

The three entered, and Sirius had his wrist held my Marlene's mother, who stared seriusly.

"Marlene doesn't know about that…"

"Relax, Mrs. Mckinnon. She'll never know."

The woman smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Sirius went to the front door, and saw his friends stare at Regulus and him frighetened when the Blacks looked at them.

"Night."

"Mum, Dad." They said together.

"We came to pick you up, Regulus." Said Walburga arrogantly.

"Sorry, mother, but I'm not going."

Lorraine and the Potters aproached, and Oreon said coldly:

"I told you it wasn't worth it. Let's go."

Sirius, who tought his father would drag them home, looked surprised when he rolled his eyes and turned his back to go home, but Walburga stopped him.

"He's the only boy left, Oreon. Will you let our Regulus follow his brother's footsteps?"

"Your Regulus, you mean." He talked in a low, lethal tone. "If the boy wants to stay, he stays. Let us go."

The woman stared at the husband furiously and then looked around, noticing the Potters and Mrs. Mckinnon looking at them. When she saw Lorraine, her eyes widened and she turned sarcastic:

"Look who's here, Oreon! Your Hogwarts sweetheart!"

Oreon raised his head, and when he looked at Lorraine Sirius saw a smile appear in his face.

"Shut it, Walburga. If you want a scandal, yell at Kretcher."

Sirius turned to his mother, who turned blotchy red and walked quickly to her husband, slapping his face.

"Then stay if you want to." Walburga said in a lethal voice to Oreon, dissaparating after. The man rolled his eyes again and touched the place where she slapped. Sirius and Regulus gazed at each other, fearsomely, but the fear turned to shock when their father did something they never thought he would. He told a joke.

"Well, apparently someone will sleep with the elves tonight." He laughed lowerly.

"Father…" Regulus started, but was interrupted.

"Relax. I didn't want to go back, anyway. Honestly, boy, you chose a terrible time to run. Your mum is horrible without anyone else to annoy."

"Do you want to sleep at uncle Alphard's apartment? I've got the keys…"

"You can stay here, too." Offered James' mother.

Oreon smiled to her, surprising everyone again.

"No, thanks. But I'll have the keys, Sirius."

Sirius smiled uncomfortably to his father, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"Here. You'll stay tonight."

Oreon stared at his son thoughtfully.

"I'd like to stay longer…"

Regulus beamed gleefully, dragging his father to the living room. Suddenly the group that peeked ran to the couch as the Blacks entered, along with a very confused Sirius.

"Why don't you leave mother?" Regulus asked. "She kicked you from home, right? Stay with us! Sirius and I will love, won't us, Sirius?"

Sirius felt all the eyes turn to him, and wondered how would it be to live with his father. They never talked! But facing Regulus hopes, he had no other choise but agree, and his younger brother's yells echoed for almost five minutes. When Regulus ran to tell Mrs. Potter that their father was going to live with them, Lorraine entered.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, shy. Oreon turned suddenly to the woman, his face slowly turning warmer.

"Not at all. Where's Mark and his wand? I can't have a two minute talk with you without him threatening me for twenty years!"

"He's asleep, had too much drink."

"He was always weak. I remember when he got drunk in the fifth year and laughed at Professor Binns…"

"Yes! I guess he even died sonner for this!" Lorraine laughed.

Sirius and Regulus sat with the rest, and Marlene asked:

"Is it true what your mum said, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at his father and Lorraine and had no other answer:

"Yes. They do well."

Behind them, Oreon smiled to Lorraine.

"I'm leaving Walburga…"

"Oreon, I can't. We can't, your son is dating Marlene."

The man glanced at Sirius.

"You're right. We have to let them, right? May I do one last thing?" Oreon lowered his voice, getting slowly closer to her.

"What?"

And sighing he took her lips in his, feeling seventeen again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Borgin & Burkes**

_Few days ago my curiosity took me to the little village of Little Hangleton, where Tom Riddle's family dwelled for some years. Curiously, among the ruins I had the fortune of finding one of the objects you are searching: a ring._

_Surely I know about advanced dark magic, so I looked for something that might be useful for its destruction in order to help you in your fight against Voldemort, but I did not. In case you haven't found something to destroy those which you already have, I recommend an object made by goblins, or something so poisonous that detains the objects from recovering. _

_I send you the ring I found so you can destroy it._

_Merry Christmas, and I wait you at Hogwarts for the next semester. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore's letter arrived the next morning after Christmas, and Harry read it aloud to everyone surrounding Lily's cauldron. However excited by the arrival of a newhorcrux (which James and Harry destroyed to avoid any mess), everyone went silent when Sirius and Marlene arrived.

"Good Morning." Marlene greeted, and Harry saw that no words were needed. Sirius and she clearly didn't sleep, and the boys couldn't blame them.

"Lene, come here." Lily called, and she nested among the girls.

"I thought you understood, mate." James whispered as Sirius leaned on the wall.

"I did, James." Marlene whispered. "But I feel bad for mum. My father is a nice man, and she said she liked him. But if the Blacks has let Oreon decide…"

"You and Sirius would be siblings?" Frank asked bewildered.

"Probably." Sirius muttered, and then sighed. "It's a nice story and all, but after my father told me, it looked like he saw me in his place…"

"And wanted you to live for him?" Hermione suggested, filling some bottles with potion.

"Yes, but I dunno if I want to."

"Forget it." Ginny nestled Marlene with the others. "These are old stories. Sirius, your father just feels guilty for not having looked at you for such a long time and wants to get redemption by telling his stories to you."

"What about my mum, Gin?" Marlene crawled to Sirius.

"Put yourself in her place, Marlene." Hermione said. "She got nostalgic, that's all. They don't want to talk about this anymore. Will you still go? The potion is ready."

"Just a second." Sirius took Marlene out of the room, but when they opened the door, Dorcas stared at them.

"Hey! I think I missed some things…"

"Where were you?"

"Remus isn't very well…"

Behind her, a vomiting sound came from the bathroom, and Dorcas giggled.

"I knew last night's excitement was false! It was you, Sirius?"

"James helped." Sirius laughed.

"Well, thank you, then. I had so much fun! But Remus didn't like that much…"

"Later I talk to him."

"Fine. So, I'll go inside to update."

She went in and Sirius took Marlene to a closer room, where he sat her on a bed.

"Marlene." Sirius approached, kissing her mouth. "I love you. I don't care if my dad loved your mum; I don't care if your father hates mine or whatsoever. I loved you before I knew that and I love you know that I know."

"What's going to happen, Sirius?" Marlene leaned on his chest.

"With us? Nothing, I don't care about this story. For me we forget all about this and search for this horcrux or whatever it is called. Agreed?"

Marlene stared at her boyfriend's face, rarely serious, and kissed him.

"I'll try. Are you going to live with him?"

"Yes, or else Regulus will never forget me for not trying to get along with him now that mum's gone."

"She's going to kill you."

"Maybe, but she's so mad that soon she'll forget our existence. Talking about him, it's time for potion."

Marlene sprung up with Sirius, and they entered the room, making the humbug that was going around them stop.

"Later we take a nap. Lily, where is it?"

Surprised with the change, Lily handled the bottles and each one drank it. As he grew older, Sirius gazed around.

"Where's Regulus?"

"He's with Amelie on the garden." Emmeline laughed. "They're so cute together that I couldn't call them."

Sirius rolled his eyes, making James, Frank and Peter laugh out loud.

"What?"

"Mate, you did just like your dad last night." Ron laughed. "The disguise is perfect."

Beside him Marlene tied her hair up tightly like Walburga.

"Do you think I can deceive?" She asked. Sirius took a good look at her.

"Yes, just change your expression. That's better, she has a dung face."

Laughing, they held hands and said goodbye.

"If you find anything with Hogwarts' symbol, bring it." Harry advised before they departed, heading to the Knockturn Alley.

When the place appeared before them and the horrible suffocating feeling vanished, Marlene glanced at Sirius and they started walking, astonished by the number of strange people who bowed at them.

"Are we lost?" she asked some minutes later, but Sirius denied with his head and pointed to Borgin & Burkes' showcase.

The two opened the door and sneaked into. Marlene gazed at the shelves and Sirius walked to the counter when a man appeared and scared them.

"Hello, Mr. Black." He whispered. "Are you looking for something?"

Sirius gazed at the man, trying to remember how his father would act. In a cold voice, he sounded as indifferent as possible.

"I'm looking for a relic to a relative, and thought you could have…"'

"Relic? What kind of relic?"

"He's a collector, and it is fascinated for Hogwarts… I was wondering if you might have what he liked…"

The man widened his eyes with greed.

"I think I know what you are looking for…Well; if your friend is not interested in the origin I have a valuable cup here. Found it hidden on the basement!"

"Bring the cup." Marlene ordered in Walburga's dry voice. Anxious, the man ran inside, and Sirius breathed relieved.

"Do you think it's the one?"

"Don't know, but he'll ask a fortune."

"No problem, Mrs. Potter said we can use her gold."

"Really?"

"Yes, she said that if it's for Voldemort's defeat, she'll help."

"You said-"

"Screw the name. Here he comes…"

Borgin appeared behind the counter, holding a shinny cup in his hands.

"Here, Sir, look! It's Hufflepuff's arms. Real, of course, we don't sell fake here."

Sirius grabbed it and analyzed for a moment. Then, he picked a piece of paper and wrote the number.

"Ask for gold in this vault, Borgin. No abuse, or else I will be rather… disappointed."

The man bowed rather exuberantly and held it.

"Oh, Yes, Yes... a good day for you."

Tense, they kept the cup and left. When they got together to apparated, Sirius kissed Marlene's hand.

"Great team, we are."

"I think someone charmed you, Sirius." Marlene smiled.

The marauder just laughed, and they disappeared.

"Where is it?" Ron asked as soon as they arrived. Everyone was united in the living room (Sirius giggled when he saw Regulus and Amelie hugging on the couch) and when he showed the cup, they cheered.

"You made it!" Hermione yelled happily. "You really made it!"

Neville and Frank ran with a tooth, and Luna intervened before they attacked:

"Neville, move the wrackpurts from your head before you destroy-"

Ignoring her remark the two Longbottons killed the horcrux, and a scream was heard followed by a flash of light. When they could see again, the cup was parted in two. Harry fell relieved in a chair.

"Now there're only two left. Thanks to Dumbledore… and you. Thank you."

"Oh, we're doing that for us too." Lily smiled. "We can be saving our own lives!"

"Yes, who knows what this maniac will do to us?" James hugged Lily, and for a moment Harry wanted to forget responsibility and hug them, but stopped.

"Yeah, you can be saved by this, James. Surely."


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonus Chapter IV**

**The Rose**

Whilst everyone planned the New Year's party and greeted the destroyed Horcrux, Regulus took Amelie to the garden.

Which once was a green and warm grass was now icy and cold, and they nestled in their coats to protect from the cold as they walked to the only tree in the Potters' yard.

"Remus was sorry for Sirius." Remus commented distracted. "He sort of forgave he and James for putting whisky in his water."

"It was so funny when he danced that tango!" they laughed. They stood for some minutes laughing, until Regulus stopped and turned suddenly serious.

"Do you really have to go?" he stared at her eyes. Amelie lowered her head.

"Yes. However happy I get for visiting my uncle here, I belong to France, Reg. But I'll write, we can keep in touch!"

"Yes…"

Seeing the boy's sad face, Amelie messed his hair with her hand.

"Be calm, Reg. Nothing will change what I feel for you, Mon Cher."

Regulus took a deep breath, taking his wand from his robes.

"I want you to keep this."

"I thought you couldn't do magic outside school…"

"This place has too much magic. No one will notice."

Regulus grabbed some snow, touching with his wand and muttering a spell. The snow started to mold and crystallizes, forming a rose which shone even at daylight. Conjuring a golden string he put the rose in it and gave it to her.

"This is for you not to forget me."

The girl moved the braid of her hair and turned around.

"Put it for me."

Tremulous, Regulus passed the necklace through her neck, wondering what Sirius would do in his place. If I kiss her, would she beat me?

But before he could do something she turned, rubbing their noses.

"You have such a warm heart to a cold Black."

Regulus smiled, letting his lips get closer.

"Maybe it's only because someone made it so."

"You say pretty words, Regulus." Amelie touched his lips with hers.

"Words are vague, dear Amelie. What is really worth are the metaphors hidden in them. My metaphor is you."

Regulus felt the girl's arms enlace his neck, and his heart gained a beat when they started kissing, forgetting Marlene for the first time in his life.

When they parted, they smiled to each other and heard loud claps coming for near. Blushing strongly they turned to see their friends, dressed heavily for the cold, cheering and clapping.

Regulus rolled his eyes and Sirius hugged him.

"Now you're my brother! Wait until dad heard it."

"You're really trying to get well with him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius whispered as they hugged. "He just gave me the best gift of my entire life."

Curious, Regulus followed them to the front yard, where a black bike waited to be used.

"Want a ride? I've got other two here, boy." Oreon said.

And for the first time, Regulus could look at his brother and father with a smile, like he wanted to smile forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**1978**

There was a discussion around how the New Year's party would be, for everyone was exhausted by the Christmas party. Lily would invite her parents again, but warned that more people would go.

"My sister is bringing her fiancée." Lily muttered, rolling eyes.

"Oh, come on, Lily, it's not **that **bad." Emmeline comforted.

"It is." She sighed. "My sister hates me."

"I hated Regulus too." Sirius commented, glancing at his brother, who curled on the bed sadly. Amelie left for France the day before, and now he could be seen dragging himself behind his friends, or sending letter after letter to her. "But now I don't…"

"Yes, but I don't know why she hates me, Sirius. She's afraid of me, calls me freak."

James hugged her from behind.

"Relax. We'll welcome her normally, and if she messed up I will defend you. Besides is only a dinner, she can't ruin everything."

"Sirius' father is coming." Luna commented, and Marlene giggled.

"Yes! With Mr. Black here, she would dare to open her mouth."

"This is true." Sirius laughed. "I am still getting used to talking directly to him, imagine she."

"It can't be that bad." Dorcas said, but Harry sighed.

"Oh, it is. You haven't seen them together, it's so-"

The boy went deadly silent when Lily gazed confusedly at him.

"But, Harry, you haven't seen Vernon and Petunia together. How do you-"

"He must know them in the future, isn't Harry?" Remus asked, curious. The boy looked at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sort of… hum, talking about meeting people, what about the next horcrux?"

Everyone looked suspiciously at him, but said nothing facing the discussion to decide who would go and destroy the horcrux, which Harry said was kept in a cave by the sea. That night, when Oreon arrived, Regulus and Sirius ran to greet him, which Regulus justified as an exercise for Sirius, making everyone laugh.

"Hi, dad." The two said, and Oreon smiled.

"Good evening, boys. How are you?"

"Hum…" Sirius muttered, but Regulus poked him in the elbow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that good... Mum gave any news?"

"No. She saw I wasn't going back home, so she's moved to her sister in law, Druella"

"Mum got out of the house?" Sirius asked incredulous, and Oreon nodded.

"Yes. Of course she must've cursed from the doors to the windows, but got out. Druella sent me a letter telling that, guess she noticed Walburga is out of her mind. As if I didn't know that." He completed sarcastically.

"Are you going back?"

"I guess not, unless I want to take the risk of entering and dying. You said you're not that good, Regulus. It's because of that girl, Amelie?"

Regulus turned red.

"It's that clear?"

"No. I don't believe in coincidences and you've been sad since she left. Good evening, Martha, how are you?"

"Oh, hi Oreon…" she greeted surprisingly.

As Sirius and Regulus went back to their friends Emmeline said, gazing at Mr. Black.

"I'm surprised, Sirius. I've always thought that, besides being really handsome, your father was really antipathetic."

"Me too, but it was really mother who left him that way." Regulus justified. "Without her, there's no one making him do things he doesn't want to."

"Now that she's gone, he feels free." Sirius said. "He even said he wanted to hang out with us when the summer comes. I didn't know my dad's punk side."

Among the laughs, the Potter's door opened.

"Oh, here we go." Lily moaned when Mrs. Potter called her to greet her parents. Minutes later she came back, telling about the Lupin's arrival and bringing Petunia and a fat man, but without the mustache Harry remembered.

"I don't know why you're bringing me here." Petunia said bored, sitting on the couch beside Vernon and staring disgusted at everyone. "There are just your freaky friends over here."

"Shut it, Petunia." Lily warned sharply, and then smiled at the door.

Harry had never seen Remus' parents, and when they entered he felt a clutch on the chest. Mr. Lupin looked like Remus, except for the black hair, and Mrs. Lupin was a thin woman with an intellectual air. Although they smiled, they looked really exhausted, and the second hand clothes told about their clear lack of gold. Lily was a friend of their, apparently, for she rose and hugged the two of them.

"Hello, how are you?"

"We're fine, dear. " Remus' mother smiled to Lily, stretching her arms towards her son after. "Remus, darling, how are things here?"

Remus hugged his mother and called Dorcas to introduce them. The two left the room to join the adults, and Alice commented:

"Oh, Remus, your parents are so-"

"Poor, I know."

"No stupid! They're so alike you. Is dinner coming?"

"Alice, you amaze me." Marlene mocked. "Peter was supposed to say this."

"I'm on a diet, Lene." Peter sighed from a corner.

"Poor bloke, he's going mad with abstinence." Regulus laughed loudly, and Emmeline gazed at him censoring.

"'I think if he follows my diet soon he'll be just fine, isn't Peter?"

"Y-yes." Wormtail blushed strongly, and James tapped him in the back.

"When we're back to Hogwarts you can do the physical train with the team."

"Thanks." He thanked with a smile. Harry laughed with the rest when Sirius said, in a fake funny tone:

"Oh gosh! Go away, James Potter, I wanna see Pettigrew shirtless!"

"It's a hard competition." Ron continued.

"I don't even know how the team will welcome me…" Regulus started, but Sirius interrupted him in a angry voice:

"Normally, or they'll see. You play against Hufflepuff next time, and I will be there."

James and the others agreed strongly on going to the game to protect Regulus, and Harry got caught on Ginny, who emphasized the proposition. Without knowing he was lost in her passionate speech, her red hair that swung as she nodded with her head, shinning as brightly as the fire on the fireplace. He was so thoughtful that almost jumped from the couch when a finger poked his back.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Frank asked interested. Luna, who heard everything, smiled in her particular way.

"He's afraid of being dump. I would, you know. Everyone's here, she won't scream."

Harry and Frank gazed at each other, and feeling a sudden bravery Harry rose, giving Frank a half smile and saying:

"Wish me luck."

"Break a leg." He wished, using the old theater quote.

Determined, Harry sat beside Ginny, whispering near her ear:

"I need to talk with you."

She glanced at him, and he noticed she was interested in what he wanted to say. So, as everyone went to the dining room, they walked to a corner.

"I'm really defeating Voldemort this time."

"I know that, Harry."

"I… I can't stay away from you anymore."

"This is obvious."

Harry started to worry, thinking Ginny could be mad at him, but relaxed when she smiled and kissed him.

"I never thought of myself less than your girlfriend, Harry. I was just waiting for you to say I could stop pretending so we could go back."

"You know I just wanted your safety…" Harry hugged her.

"Look at my worried about safety face." Ginny pointed to her face and rolled her eyes. "Let's eat."

When they entered the room holding hands, everybody gazed at Harry's happy face. As midnight approached they all ran to the yard to see the fireworks, and Harry observed Mark and Oreon chatting aside.

"What is Mr. Mckinnon doing?" Neville asked, and everyone shrugged their shoulders. Sirius and Marlene exchanged looks, and she raised her eyebrows.

"I just hope my father doesn't kill Mr. Black, really."

"TEN!" Ron yelled excited. James and the marauders used their wands to make their voiced loud.

"NINE!" James yelled.

"EIGHT!" Sirius followed, hugging his best friend.

"SEVEN!" Harry and Ginny hugged.

"SIX!" Remus yelled, kissing Dorcas. To everyone's fun, he howled after.

"FIVE!" Peter jumped holding his pants, which were larger than the last year.

"FOUR!" Regulus yelled holding Amelie's note on his hand and hugged Oreon.

"THREE!" Hermione and Ron kissed.

"ONE!" Neville, Alice and Frank greeted.

As the fireworks amazed them all, Luna warned:

"Watch for the nargles or they'll steal your food!"

They all hugged, and Marlene called:

"Sirius!"

In a corner Mark lowered his head and punched Oreon's shoulder friendly.

"What is this?" Mrs. Potter asked Lorraine surprisingly. Mrs. Mckinnon smiled sarcastically.

"It's just the end of an old story."

Mark raised his head and told Oreon something, hugging his old friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Farewells**

Hogwarts Express was already whistling when they arrived, followed by the Potters, the Mckinnons and Oreon. After quickly putting their trunks inside they ran to farewell their parents. Sirius was surprised when he saw himself being hugged by his father, who wished a good school year and studies, and suddenly realized how much he liked it.

The Mckinnons hugged Marlene, and Mark smiled as he said:

"I'd like to thank you, dear."

"Why, dad?"

"Thanks to all this mess around you and Sirius I've had time to think and realized it was foolish to think so bitterly about this story for so many years. I've talked to Oreon, and let's say we'll be talking again."

Marlene beamed happily, and Lorraine blinked to her. Beside them Mrs. Potter hugged Harry tightly.

"Sweetie, it was so good to have you at our house. For some reason I liked you right when I saw you, and I wasn't disappointed."

"I liked you too, Mrs. Potter." Harry hugged her back, wishing the moment to never end. Trying to control the tears, they ran inside the train to James "booked" cabin, where they waved by the window. The express gained motion, and Harry leaned on the seat holding Ginny's hand.

"I can't believe it's over."

"Yeah." James sighed, and then grabbed his hair."I can't believe the N.E.W.T's are coming!

"I'm throwing myself from the astronomy tower." Sirius said in false desperate, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you and Ron hold hands and jump from a cliff?"

Harry didn't understand at first, but when he saw Ron beating his head against the cabin's door he laughed with the others. As they played chess and snap, a particularly annoying group of Slytherins arrived, commanded by a young man with light brown hair who Harry recognized as Barty Crouch Jr.

"Black, we wish to talk to you." Announced Avery and Barty smiled maliciously. Regulus rose up, but James interrupted before he left.

"What do you want? Go away, Avery, Regulus is with us now."

"I was told about that." Muttered Avery and Barty snapped his fingers. Behind them Snape and the Carrow brothers appeared, wands prepared. "Come, Regulus. Calm down, Black, we're not hurting your little brother. Yet."

Regulus glanced for the last time to them, and Sirius waited him with his wand ready for action as the sound of conversation was heard outside. Some minutes later the door opened again, and Regulus was pushed inside by Avery.

"It's a shame, Regulus, we were expecting you. Well, the choice is yours. Farewell."

The boy sat nervously and Remus asked:

"What did they want?"

"Call me to join the Death Eaters." Regulus sighed.

Harry dropped the chocolate frog over Ron's head, who was sitting on the floor, and James frowned.

"And you said…"

"No thanks. I've got friends and just made things clear with dad. I'm not changing this for Him."

"You did well." Sirius congratulated, throwing him a box of beans.

"They asked me the same before the holiday." Peter commented as he bite the sandwich Emmeline had given him.

"You?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"Yeah, they thought I could spy on you for them."

"And you denied?" Harry asked anxiously. Peter shook his head.

"I'm being honest with you, new kid. For a moment I really thought of accepting, but then I thought about how nice you have been with me, and decided it wasn't worth it exchange this 'new' way which you treat me. Besides, Emme's diet is great, my mum had to buy new uniforms for me."

Harry felt a poke in his back, and Hermione was smiling to him. She whispered something, and Harry had to read her lips to know:

"Congratulations."

"Sorry we mistreated you, Wormtail. If it wasn't for the new kid's idea and Emme's diet, I would be forever blind." James grinned.

"No problem, Prongs, as long as you help me lose more weight."

James laughed whilst Emmeline took a cake from her purse.

"Take it, Pete, you deserve it."

A large smile appeared in Peter's face as he took the sweet, and Harry had never seen him eating so slowly. When the train got closer to the platform everyone grabbed their things and left. When they entered the carriage James asked excitedly to Harry:

"Now there're only two horcruxes left, right?"

"And Voldemort."

"Yeah. When we're going to this cave?"

"As quick as we can."

"Wait for the game, please."

Harry laughed at James' worry about the championship, but agreed.

"We'll go after the match, then."

"My cake is over!" Peter complained licking the remains of chocolate from his fingers. Remus put his hand inside his pockets.

"Do you want another?"

"No." he gasped. "I promised Emmeline."

"Will you call her out?"

"After training, yes. She said we could go out if I lost weight."

"What are you wearing?" James asked, and Sirius gazed scared at him.

"I think he has a night dress. Stop it, Prongs."

"I'm just asking!" James answered, and Harry interrupted what could become an argument.

"We can lend you some of our things. I mean, girls love Sirius' perfume."

"You too?" Sirius moved away from Harry, who punched his arm.

"Stupid."

"Remus save me." Sirius jumped beside Remus, who drove away.

"What do you want, a hug? Get off, dog."

The carriages stopped, and nobody understood why Sirius ran to drag Marlene by the hand, or why James and Harry were laughing or even why Remus slapped his own forehead gazing at the scene.


	24. Chapter 24

**Overheard Conversations**

_The holiday is over here in Beaubatonx too, and I wish you were here to have fun with me. As I remember you told me you had a quidditch match, so good luck for you, mon cher, and watch for the bludgers._

_I hope you win this game, and I send you a little gift for you to remember me._

_Kisses, I'll be waiting for your answer_

_Amelie._

From inside the pink envelope Regulus took a golden chain where a locket was attached. When he opened it he gazed at a picture of Amelie wearing the blue cap in a side and a note on the other: kissed, Je t'aime mon amour. Your, Amelie.

Regulus couldn't hide his smile as he put the locket around his neck and inside his quidditch robes, leaning dreamily on the wall after. When he left the dormitory a sound of talk called his attention, and he hid behind a tapestry to hear.

"Black and Pettigrew are out, what are we telling Lucius?" Avery spoke angrily to the Carrow brothers, who carried their bats. Alecto, a stout girl, hit the bat on the palm of her hand.

"We could kill them both and pretend to be an accident."

"No, stupid." Her brother, Amycus, snored. "They're surrounded by Potter and his friends. They'd know."

"If Regulus falls from his broom today…" she started answering, but Amycus wasn't convinced.

"We'd lose the championship!"

"Who cares for this stupid championship?" snored Barty, and Regulus froze when they passed through him.

"Barty's right." Avery agreed, and everybody went silent. Regulus got out from the tapestry and started sneaking behind them, trying to overhear anything.

"Ok, Avery. We can make Regulus fall and make it all seem like an accident…" Alecto suggested, and Regulus saw Snape join them.

"You are incredibly witless, Carrow." Snape hissed, and the girl looked disgusted at him.

"Make a plan then, Snape, if you're that good."

"We owe Lucius nothing, Avery, neither to any of the Blacks. If they have a family feud, let them solve. We follow the plan the Dark Lord has done. We have to find out why the newcomers have broken into the Lestrange's vault."

Regulus blood was like ice when he took a parallel corridor and ran to the Main Hall.

"You won't believe what I've heard!"

But when he gazed at the Gryffindoors, he saw something was wrong. He sat curiously beside Sirius, who pointed at Hermione.

"Read it again, Hermione, Regulus is here."

Hermione pulled the Daily Prophet near her and read:

_Shopkeeper is found dead_

_This Friday morning the shopkeeper Abellardo Borgin was found dead in his shop which sold suspicious products, called Borgin & Burkes. The Ministry's squad answered to an anonymous call and found the man's body on the back of the store. Dark Wizards are suspected. Nothing was stolen._

Regulus listened closely to the article, and then completed with what he overheard at the corridor. Harry drank a little of his pumpkin juice and then said:

"Well, now we know one thing."

"Which is-"

"He knows we're after his horcruxes. We must act quickly. "

"The match…" James begun, but Peter interrupted.

"The match is over, James. We're in the finals already."

"I mean Regulus' match, Wormtail."

"My match won't last long, Prongs. I just need you to prevent the Carrows from killing me."

"We'll be prepared." James assured, and Regulus left the table.

They arrived at the pinch where Slytherin would play against Ravenclaw prepared. They'd been relaxed since the Hufflepuff match, and this game would decide who would play against them in finals.

But this time they were more interested in Regulus safety than the game, so they picked the higher placed among the crowd, James, Sirius and Harry holding their wands in front. As the rest of the boys spread within the cheer the girls waited at the end of the field in case Regulus fell.

"Let's start the most important match of the season! Who will confront Gryffindor? Ravenclaw that lost the first latch against them or Slytherin that is having serious internal problems? Let's see!" irradiated Mary, and Madam Hooch entered under applauses. Harry used a binocular to see Regulus, who was escorted by the Slytherin beaters, wondering if they would risk the title just for this."

The whistle was blown, and Harry saw that Slytherin hadn't given up the title, for they smashed the Ravenclaws with faults. A peak upwards showed Yuka flying through Regulus, who guided the broom hardly.

"Come on, Regulus, finish it." James whispered to the air.

The Slytherin players flew across the Ravenclaws, and the Carrows through bludgers everywhere, without even looking. If one of them hit Regulus it will surely seem like an accident, Harry thought. As if the boy's thoughts hit the balls, Regulus had to duck on the broom to escape from one of these bludgers. The game was in slow motion in his head, and Harry stared scared when Regulus raced behind a golden trail, and only emerged when the green students cheered.

The Gryffindors waited for him at the door of the dressing room, ready to congratulate for the game, when Regulus ran out frightened.

"We have to go to the cave now."

"Why?" Sirius asked, but Regulus started running towards the castle. As they followed him confusedly, he spoke:

"I heard Avery saying he got a letter from Bella, Sirius. She said the Dark Lord went to Borgin & Burked, the Lestrange's vault and his birth village, but she didn't know why."

"He found out." Harry deduced. Regulus nodded and they stopped at the castle's doors.

"We need to get there before he does. Let's split."

"I can stay." Emmeline said, followed by the girls.

"I'll go with James, Sirius, Ron, Regulus and Peter." Harry said.

Whilst the rest of them returned to the castle, the boys ran to the Whooping Willow. Before they hit the tree and passed, a group of cloaked figures appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked in a mocking tone. Harry stared at him.

"Go away."

"I think you didn't get it, newcomer." Snape appeared holding his wand. "Avery told you to disappear."

"Shut up, Slimeball." James spit as he withdrew his wand. Snape tried to retaliate, but James' spell threw him away. The others pulled their wands too, and the duel began. When their hoods fell Harry felt uncomfortable to see the seventeen years old Slytherins throwing curses at them.

"Avada Kedavra" Avery cursed Regulus, who ducked to escape.

James, who dueled with Snape, yelled to the others:

"Let's play their game! Stupefy!"

Snape was cast away, falling unconscious on the ground. The sound scared the others, who were knocked by Ron and Regulus.

They glanced at the unconscious lot on the floor and Peter transformed into a rat, pressing the tree.

The boys passed little time inside the tunnel, for they ran as fast as they could towards Hogsmeade. When they reached the other side Sirius and Ron, the only who could apparated, helped the others to vanish.

"Uow." Ron sighed when the cave appeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Cave**

"What we have to do to pass?" asked Sirius when they reached the hole in the wall, where the only barrel between them and the lake was a stone. When Harry conjured a knife, Regulus took it from him.

"If it's blood, let me do it."

Harry nodded and Regulus cut his own hand, letting the blood drop over the stone. As he moaned with pain, an ironical laugh skipped through his lips.

"This is one of the purest bloods in Europe, do you believe?"

After they passed through the narrow space on the wall a boat appeared, and James' eyes widened.

"We won't fit in this small thing, it'll sink!"

"It doesn't see your weight, yet it sees your magical power." Harry remembered as he analyzed. "We are students, so our magical weight is none, but for the size only three of us can go."

"I'm not sitting on anyone's lap!" Sirius assured, driving away. His friends rolled eyes and yelled together:

"Shut it, Sirius!"

The marauder wanted to defend, but Ron interrupted:

"Sirius, Peter and I stay here. We'll be guarding in case something happens." He gazed anxiously to the cave.

"Right; when we ask I need you to light a fire here so we can leave, ok?"

"AAAAH!" James screamed, running away from the lake. "IS THIS A HAND?"

Peter shrieked and ran scared towards Sirius. Regulus went slowly to the water, looking at what was inside. Fascinated, he turned to the others with a strange shine in his eyes.

"Corpses, Inferius. A lake full of them."

"Yes, but don't mind. Let's go." Harry hurried, entering the boat. James, tremulous, entered right after, being followed by Regulus. The boat slide through the water smoothly, and when it moored the boys got out and walked the rocky island.

"What is this?" James asked, passing his hand over the translucent potion. Harry glanced to it and conjured a glass.

"I'm going to drink it. There's no other way. The locket is within."

"We can make it disappear." Regulus suggested, but Harry denied.

"I've tried. Now listen: I'll probably ask you to stop giving me the potion, but don't listen to me. It's the effect."

"But-" James begun and Harry looked determined to his father.

"James, please forget we're friends for today."

The marauder nodded reluctantly, and Harry picked the glass and drank the potion, which burned down his throat. Another sip and nothing. After the fifth sip, Harry started to feel dizzy, and vaguely noticed having dropped the glass.

"_HARRY!"_

"_Go away, girl. You don't have to die, just give me the boy."_

"_NO!"_

"_Get away… Well, if you insist… AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"NO!" Harry screamed, and James grabbed the glass from the floor, shaking.

"What if-"

"He said that's the effect, James." Regulus said unsurely. Harry curled on the floor desperately but none of them said anything, concentrated in giving the potion.

"Please stop!" begged Harry, and James widened his eyes when he began to cry.

"Let me go, please! I did nothing to you, Dudley!"

Another sip, and then Regulus started fiving the potion. Harry curled and started muttering. The two exchanged gazed and then jumped of fright suddenly.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Harry, crawling on the ground. "SIRIUS, NO! YOU KILLED HIM!"

James let the glass fall.

"I…I don't want this anymore, I… Regulus, what is this bloke saying?"

"Dad!" cried Harry. "Dad, they killed Sirius, dad! He wants me, dad!"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" James asked and Regulus gave more potion.

"My parents are dead, Remus! Sirius is dead; I have no one else, Remus!" Harry cried harder. Regulus saw the locket on the bottom of the potion and stretched his arm to grab it, but a kind of barrier stopped him.

"Water!" Harry suddenly yelled, stopping to cry. Regulus gaze the last drop to him and squatted near the lake to pick water.

"Come on, Regulus!" hurried James, holding Harry in his arms. He begged for water, and Regulus took a little of the lake on the glass and gave it to James.

"Here, Kid, drink this."

"JAMES!" Regulus screamed, and James turned quickly to see what had happened. A pale arm pulled Regulus to the lake, and many other inferius crawled to the island. James left Harry lying and pulled Regulus' other arm.

"SIRIUS!" screamed the marauder, and his friend's voice echoed on the cave.

"WHAT?"

"LIGHT A FIRE, PLEASE!"

"AH? OK!"

A big red blaze passed through the lake, and James took Harry and went to the boat followed by Regulus. Desperate and tremulous he started the boat, feeling the floor shake over the corpse that longed to drag them to the bottom of the lake. When they reached the others Regulus took the locket from his pocket and analyzed it.

"We got it."

"Harry!" cried Ron, but Harry raised his hand weakly.

"I'm fine, Ron… just a little weak. You made it?"

"Yes." said James. "Mate, you said some weird things on that island."

"Weird?" Harry froze.

"Yeah… Well, forget. Later we see about that. Let's go back."

Carrying Harry, they apparated. When they got to Hogsmeade, dark at night, the six tripped to the Shrinking Shack, Peter leading to press the tree. The yard was murky, but they sneaked to the seventh floor quickly.

"How are you going back, Regulus?" Sirius asked his brother, who grinned.

"Relax; I know a good passage from her to the dungeons. Keep the locket, it's too risky for me to take it."

"Good luck." Wished Peter, and the Fat Lady gazed angrily at them.

"Password? I want to sleep, you know."

"Spring Sun." Ron rolled his eyes.

As they entered the common room their friends were waiting in pajamas. Ginny ran for Harry and Sirius raised the locket.

"Here, we only need to destroy."

Hermione smiled tiredly and got to the girl's dorm to pick the teeth as Lily commented:

"You look scared."

"You don't know half of it, Lil. Harry began to scream when he took the potion. Is it not, kid?" James threw himself on the couch.

Harry bubbled:

"I…I…"

"He said something about Sirius being dead, and his parents too! He seemed to be talking with you, Remus."

"Talking with me? Do you know me from the future, Harry?"

"We have a problem." Hermione interrupted fearfully. "I forgot the rest of the teeth at the Prewett's."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Fight**

Hermione wrote to the Prewetts to get the unused teeth back, and they agreed to wear the locket in the meantime so no one could break into the Gryffindor dormitory. The N.E.W.T's approached, making everyone anxious, and the locket was worsening the situation, causing occasional arguments and fights among them. The Eater holiday was near too, and with it came the Quidditch final: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. After one of the final practices, James arrived furious at the Common Room:

"SHUT UP, SIRIUS! YOU'RE NOT THE CAPITAIN!"

"Oh, beg your pardon, your highness." mocked the other, who carried the locket with him. "So convenient you walk like a peacock around messing the team's chances and justifying everything by showing this stupid badge that someone mad put in your chest!"

James was on the verge of punching Sirius, and when Harry and the others arrived, Lily asked:

"What happened?"

"James made a beater scheme and Sirius didn't like it. He started to confront James and they are arguing until now." Marlene sighed as Sirius pushed James.

"ENOUGH!" Alice sprung from her chair, putting her hands on her waist. James and Sirius ceased to fight and gazed at her, who stretched her hand to them.

"The locket. No one is wearing this when playing quidditch."

Angry, Sirius took the chain off his neck and threw it on the floor, his expression changing instantly.

"Will you stop now?" James asked dryly. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I feel better now."

Alice started wearing the locket until late at night, when Neville ask for it and put it around his own neck. About an hour later, Fabian got down and handed a bag to Hermione.

"Arrived just now, Hermione." He said sleepy. "I dunno why you need those, but…"

Hermione smiled and grabbed it.

"Oh, good! Thanks, Fabian."

They all stopped studying and looked to Hermione, who took a beige tooth from the sack.

"Great, now hand the locket to me, Neville."

"I'll destroy it." Harry offered himself.

"Why only you?" Neville asked as he pulled the strong out of him shirt.

"I just asked."

"It's always you who do the cool stuff, have you noticed it, Harry?" Neville gazed bitterly at his friend. "Have you ever stopped to think there are other people in this story besides you?"

"If you want to destroy it, then just do it."

"Now you're friendly, right? When it comes to call me to do things, you suddenly forget that I exist."

"You were with Frank and Alice all the time!" Harry justified. "We couldn't reach you!"

"Please…" Ginny tried, but Harry interrupted her:

"He's not going to blame me!"

"Yes I will, because if you ever wanted someone else with you, you would've called me!"

"Oh, now every time I'm going to destroy a horcrux I have to look for **you**?" mocked Harry, laughing.

"We're a team, if you haven't noticed." Neville retorted sharply. "We're not your servants."

"SERVANTS?" Harry said furiously, stopping in front of Neville.

"SERVANTS! YOU TREAT US LIKE WE WERE JUST ADJUNCTS OF THE BIG TALE OF THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

"Neville!" Hermione censored.

"OH, SHUT IT, HERMIONE!"

"DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" Ron sprung to his feet, irritated. "HARRY ALWAYS TRUSTED US TO HELP HIM!"

"WEASLEY, COME ON! SINCE WHEN DOES THIS BLOKE CARE TO YOU?"

"RON'S MY BEST FRIEND, NEVILLE. SHUT UP."

"UUH, SHUT UP, NEVILLE. BE HONEST WITH US AT LEST FOR ONCE."

"GIMME THE LOCKET, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'RE TALKING."

"OH, THE ORFAN BOY IS TRYING TO TELL ME TO DO THINGS?"

But Neville went too far this time, Harry went pale and his voice lowered to a whisper.

"If my parents are dead, _Longbotton, _then yours are inmates of the Hospital."

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS, **POTTER**." Neville's nostrils enlarged.

Harry raised his wand and pointed to the other's face.

"Finite incantatem." He whispered in a lethal tone, his eyes glimmering with hatred.

"What?" Neville exclaimed as his features started to go back to normal. He froze for a minute, noticing the transformation, and then looked at Harry.

"You want to ruin everything, then? Alright, finite incantatem."

The blaze hit Harry full in the face. As he had spent many days without it, the scar burned his skin when appeared again. It's over, the thought. This disguise is over.

"Harry?" Lily called worriedly. When he raised his head, James screamed, staring at a copy of him.

"You-"

"James, I'm your son." Harry sighed at the marauder's frightened face. "My name is not Harry Parker. I'm Harry Potter. And Neville's name is Longbotton because he's Frank's son."

The room went deadly silent, and James stared at Harry for a moment. The boy thought he'd run or scream, and was bewildered when he smiled.

"I knew you were my son… You fly like me, you think as I think, you have a ginger head girlfriend, you even sleep as I do!"

Ron seized the opportunity to take the locket from Neville, who turned normal suddenly.

"Oh, I spoiled everything!" he cried, and Ginny comforted him.

"We shouldn't have let the locket stay with us. Harry, tell them everything."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

"We had clear instructions. If they found out, the truth must be revealed."

Harry asked them to seat, and put the locket on the table as he sat. He looked at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who started scared at him. He glanced at Lily, who looked kindly at him, and to Frank and Alice, hugged curiously. He gazed at Emmeline, Dorcas and Marlene, three innocent victims of the war he was about to reveal. He cleaned his throat, and feeling a strong pain in his chest, starting telling the tale of the Boy Who Lived.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Big Game**

"So I travelled here, to stop Voldemort from destroying everything I… love." Harry finished sadly. It was almost one in the morning, and Harry didn't know how they would play quidditch later, but he didn't stop telling his story until the end.

"So when they say that life is short…" Lily sighed, hugging James.

Harry went to her and held her hand.

"I came here to save you. All of you. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like this, but after I told I was an orphan I couldn't possibly tell a half truth."

"We don't want to scare you." Ginny comforted, and Sirius sprung to his feet.

"I… I'm going to Azkaban, then? Everybody's ending bad" he looked desperate.

"Sirius, please calm down." Hermione said.

"And what about my brother?"

"He… He became a Death Eater." Harry told sadly. "But he rebelled."

"He rebelled?"

"Yeah. He decided to do what we did today, and destroy the horcrux. He found the cave."

"And he destroyed the locket?" Marlene asked. Harry denied.

"He never left the cave."

Sirius fell on the couch, shaking. Alice and Frank were frozen with shock, and Dorcas and Emmeline cried. James gazed to his friends, and rose determined.

"Everybody calm down!"

"Speak for yourself, Prongs." Sirius said depressed. "I'm spending the rest of my life in Azkaban."

"Harry, you're here to defeat Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"If he's defeated before this all happens, everything changes, right? This is logic, he can't kill me if I have killed him first."

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to kill him."

"Are you mad, James?" Remus asked.

But James was irreducible. He walked to Lily, who stared at him hopelessly.

"I'm going to kill him, and then we marry." Then he went to the locket, and opened it. For a second Voldemort's soul started to speak, but James was quicker. He grabbed the tooth and stabbed the glass in it. The scream was silenced, and he threw the locket aside.

"Now there's only one left, and then Voldemort himself."

"Aren't you afraid?" Harry asked, looking James pacing around.

"No. If I defeat him, I'm saved, so is everyone. If I don't… Well, I'm already going to die, it doesn't matter. Sirius didn't deserve, Remus didn't deserve, none of us deserved what happened. You didn't, Harry."

Harry grinned to his father and rose up too.

"You're right. There's just one problem."

"What problem?"

"The next horcrux is a snake, which is always with Him."

"So we have to find Voldemort."

"Yes."

"Well, today we play against the Slytherins, which for itself is very risky. If we survive, we look for Him." mocked James, walking near Sirius and sitting beside him.

"You don't need to sulk, Sirius. Everything will be just fine."

"Say it for yourself." Sirius sighed heavily.

**XXX**

The excitement pre-match kept everyone awake until breakfast, and they greeted Regulus with a smile when he arrived.

"You're so quiet." He commented. "Avery didn't say anything else, so I guess it's ok."

"If he does something in this game, I'll curse him." Sirius groaned. "I'm not hungry. I'll be waiting in the dressing room to finish them all."

"He didn't sleep well?" Regulus asked surprisingly. James grinned.

"Sort of. I guess we should be going too. Luck, Reg."

"Thanks, for you too."

The Gryffindors went to the dressing room, and when they arrived Sirius had picked his bat. James went to his room to get the scheme board, and when he came back he gazed at Sirius.

"Calm down, mate. We're not killing everyone."

"You'd better end Voldemort, James." Sirius leaned on his bat irritated.

"We will." Harry tranquilized him. The team grabbed their brooms and walked to the pinch, surprised with the speed which the stage filled.

"Here it comes!" Mary irradiated, gleeful. "The match we've been expecting! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, what a classic! Who shall take the cup? Gryffindor has five hundred and eighty pointed on the big score, against the five hundred and twenty of Slytherin! Close!"

"You have to end this quickly." James whispered to Harry before he went to shake Avery's hands. Harry glanced to the Slytherin team and his eyes stopped in Regulus, who looked pale and scared. Nervous, he poked Sirius.

"There's something wrong with Regulus, Pads. Look."

"He looks sick…"

Regulus eyes met Harry's, and he pointed discretely to Avery.

"Avery did something to him."

"I told you he was going to do something." Sirius muttered.

But there was no time left for discussions, for Madame Hooch's whistle was blown and they had to leave the ground.

Sirius was right about being aggressive, Harry thought, for that was the most lethal game he had ever played. On the first five minutes of game the bludger hit Ron fully on the stomach, and James marked for the fault. Sirius lost his patience and threw one of the Slytherins from his broom, leaving the green team with only six players. Harry looked anxiously for the Snitch, but no sign of the ball was seen.

"Potter, Mckinnon, Weasley and… AH!" Mary said as Avery took the quaffle from Ginny's hands.

Ron had lost his confidence after the fault, and Slytherin made point after point in him, leaving them all desperate.

"Point for Slytherin!" Mary tried to sound impartial, but her voice was anxious. "One hundred for Slytherin and twenty for Gryffindor, come on!"

Harry flew to the other direction, and found Regulus getting sick near the goals.

"Reg, what happened?"

"Avery…" the boy burbled, glancing at the pinch. "I'm so sorry, Harry…"

"Why?"

"I had no defense; they surprised me with the bats…"

Harry heard Slytherin making another point.

"You're going to win."

"They want to win for more than two hundred points, Harry." Regulus explained sadly. "So they won't need me… They tortured me in the dressing room… Oh, Harry, sorry!"

"What did you say, Regulus?"

"That you had come from the future. I couldn't do anything, the Carrows came from behind, hit me with their bats. Then it was easy for Crouch to use the Cruciatus curse."

"No problem." Harry tried to comfort. "We'll see what happens."

Another point for Slytherin, and Harry raced his broom on the pinch, ducking away from two bludgers. He had to find the Snitch. He passed through the arrows in time to see James almost falling, but a golden flash near Ginny called his attention, and he raced towards it.

Harry had never wished for his Firebolt more than when he raced towards, having Ginny as his only goal. He didn't see James fall from his broomstick, being saved by a desperate Sirius, or the players stopping the game to fight, neither had he seen Madam Hooch using her wand to take Sirius away from Avery. All he saw was his hand closing around the golden ball, and the red cheer screaming around.

When he stepped on the ground, he saw Madam Hooch yelling at Avery:

"Never, in all my life, have I seen such low act! Curse the Gryffindor chaser! Fifty points you lost for Slytherin, and one week detention! Mr. Black, about you…"

"AH!" Lily screamed when she arrived, and she and Harry ran to the litter where James laid, Sirius by his side.

"If Avery killed James, I swear I won't rest until I finish him." He whispered lethally, turning his furious eyes to the Slytherins.

James looked horrible. Still in his broom he had got many bludgers as Sirius asked Regulus if he was fine and Fabian tried protecting Ginny from the other bludger. Besides, one of the Carrows hit him with the bat, making him faint and fall from his broom, when Avery cursed him. Sirius held him before he hit the ground, but he had a deep cut on his head, from where blood dripped over his face.

"Jim…" Lily moved his hair from his forehead, and James slowly opened his eyes.

"We won?"

"Yes." Harry showed him the Snitch. "You made Gryffindor champion, James."

The marauder smiled weakly and held Harry's hand.

"Thanks." And then he fell, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

**An Idea of Freedom**

That night there was no party in the Gryffindor's common room. The students waited silently for news of James, and there wasn't one which didn't want Avery expulsion. Lily was inconsolable, and wouldn't leave Harry's arms.

"What if he dies?" she asked shockingly.

"Then we're done." Harry hugged her.

When the clock stroke midnight they gave up on news and went to bed. Harry got up the stair beside Sirius when he felt a sudden burn in his forehead, where he knew the scar was.

"Are you okay, kid?" Sirius asked, and Harry rubbed the place.

"Yes. Let's go, we have to sleep to visit James tomorrow."

Sirius agreed, and they all went to bed. Harry, exhausted for the day, slept almost instantly.

The boy couldn't tell when the nightmare started, or even if it was real. They were back on the game, and a green blaze crossed the sky.

"_Go, Potter. Go and save your father."_

Harry saw James fall from the broomstick, but there was no one to save him. Where's Sirius? James fell quickly, and Lily's screams echoed on the pinch. Harry thought she was trying to save him, but another call made him turn. A familiar call…

"HARRY!"

Harry woke up sweaty and shaking, gazing around. When he realized everything was fine, he moved and slept again.

The next morning none of them ate breakfast, they went straight to the Hospital Wing. They were welcomed by Madam Pomfrey, and stared happy at James, who was awake, though with a band on his read.

"Jim!" Lily sat beside him. James squeezed her hand.

"So, have you decided when we're going after Him?"

"You still want to?" Marlene asked surprised, and James raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. As soon as I'm free from here, we go."

"You're mad." Sirius laughed in relief.

James and Sirius laughed for a while, but Remus interrupted with an idea.

"You know, I think we alone can't do anything against Voldemort."

"And what do you propose? Give up?" Peter asked, and Remus shook his head.

"Oh course not! I agree with James, we shall do this… I was just thinking, if this 'Order' exists, we should, I dunno, form her now, don't you think? We can talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll like!"

"Form the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron gasped.

"Yes. I can talk to Dumbledore if you go with me." Remus agreed excitedly. "And we met here."

"The Room of Requirement." said Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time. Luna giggled.

"Great! We're going back to the Army's time."

"Army? It's the D.A you told us, right Harry?" James asked, and Harry smiled.

"Yes, I didn't explain how it worked, right? The main goal was for us to have decent DADA classes, but now this is not necessary… Luna's right, I think if we use the Room, it'll be just like the Army's times.'

"I liked the Army." Neville commented shyly. "You taught me everything I know about dueling, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said proudly, and exchanged a friendly look with James.

"So let's do it! I'd love to go with you, but the last time I rose to go to the bathroom Madam Pomfrey threatened me with St. Mungus, so I just have to stay…"

They all laughed, and Lily turned to them:

"I'll stay looking after him. Go to Dumbledore's office, will you?"

They left the Hospital Wing excited and headed to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was there as always, and Sirius said:

"Sorrel tart."

Remus then opened the door carefully. The headmaster looked confused with the number of students in his office on the very morning, but conjured chair for all of them.

"Professor, we need to speak with you." Harry announced, and Dumbledore stared at their determined faced from his half moon glasses.

"Oh, I'm curious to know what took so many Gryffindoors away from their rooms this morning."

"Professor, we found out they're sort of our… relatives." Remus said confusedly. Dumbledore smiled kindly to him.

"I thought this secret wouldn't be kept for much longer. I suppose you have been destroying horcruxes together, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, what's your idea?"

They all went silent, until Hermione burbled:

"W-We want to form the Order of the Phoenix. We know we're too young, but-"

"In times like ours, Miss Granger, I think you are perfectly able to enter the Order."

Hermione smiled as Dumbledore continued:

"I'll send letters to some old friends, and you will be warned as soon as I plan the first reunion."

"Yes, thanks, Professor." Ginny said, and Dumbledore put one finger over his lips.

"Call your closest friends. This is a secret, so just the ones that may be trusted."

"Yes, sir."

They ran from Dumbledore's office to the Hospital Wing, but when Harry opened the door, he closed it nervously.

"Come on, Harry! Open it, we need to enter." Marlene rolled her eyes, passing through him and opening the door herself. When she glanced inside, a malicious smile crossed her face, and she closed the door slowly behind her.

'I think we are interrupting something."

And silently she moved, letting James take off Lily's shirt alone.

* * *

Short chapter, fanfic almost finished!

**Herahell**: Let's see what comes next...


	29. Chapter 29

**The New Old Order of the Phoenix**

James still lasted more three days at the Hospital, leaving in time for Minerva to announce a Valentine's Day trip to Hogsmeade, which cheered everyone up.

"Thank God Madam Pomfrey released me before I molded there." James mocked. "Have Dumbledore said anything?"

"No." Harry said. "He told us he'd warn when he contacted his friends."

"Are you calling anyone else?"

"I called Fabian, and he said he'll bring Gideon." Said Ginny and James nodded.

"Fabian can be annoying and careless sometimes, but I trust him in an army."

"I told Mary, Lil." Marlene said, and Lily turned to the Hufflepuff's table.

"Mary? She never wanted to be active, Lene, you know that"

"I reckon, but she's sending Edgar in her place."

"What do you know of Edgar Bones?" Frank asked strategically. James glanced at the curly –brown haired boy who hugged Mary and said:

"My parents know his sister Amelia, and they told she's working as an assistant for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dad said her boss has to watch out, she's really good. He must be like that too. Besides, he dates Mary, so he's a good bloke."

"Let's see what happens…" Luna divagated, seeing Regulus limb towards them.

"Morning, I'm sorry for my absence. Am I interrupting anything?" he asked confusedly as he noticed his friends secretly united around the table. Harry thought of his sacrifice for Voldemort's defeat, and asked:

"Sit and we'll tell you."

The boy listened carefully to them, beaming proudly at their confidence in him to hide such secret from his house mates.

"They won't see what hit them!"

With the team formed, they felt more relaxed in the lessons of the day, waiting for Dumbledore to warn when and where would be the first meeting.

When Hogsmeade was only one day to happen, Peter was shaky to invite Emmeline out, and what was his surprise when, in addition to a yes, he received congratulations for the lost weight and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait for you there, Peter!"

The marauder returned to the table with his hand still on the kissed cheek , and sat -beneath the cheers of friends, who gave support to pat his back.

"There you go, Wormtail!" Congratulated James and Remus smiled.

"The diet was worth doing, after all… James!"

Everyone stopped to speak when a school owl dropped a note over Peter's lap.

Filled with anxiety and hurry, they called thegirls, the Prewett and Bones to read the note, which read:

DESTROY AFTER READING THIS NOTE

I hope you have managed to recruit enough friends to the meeting. It will happen in one of the upper rooms of the Three Broomsticks, with the presence of some dear friends of mine on Saturday at two o'clock in the afternoon.

I expect you there, and good studies.

Albus Dumbledore

James smiled at the group, and Edgar pulled out his wand to burn the note.

"Great, I will tell Mary this Valentine's Day will be a little different." he said, laughing. "We met there, then, Potter?"

"Yes" Harry and James talked together, and Sirius give Harry felt a poke in the ribs, making - the fake a coughing fit before Edgar could see anything.

When the carriages were finally seen going toward the village, Harry did not believe, for he hadn't seen the week pass. In another coach, Peter gave a box of chocolates to Emmeline, and the girl checked that all were intact before giving a peck on the marauder.

"You left them all for me?" she said impressed and Peter puffed out his chest.

"Sure, Emme, I would not risk my new weight to these bombs filled with sugar!"

"Oh, you're a joke, Peter!"

The coaches have reached the village, and the couple split up, combined to meet at The Three broomsticks at the agreed time.

"What do you want to do?"Peter said to Emmeline, as they walked through the village.

"Let's go to Madame Proudfoot!"

When they entered the pink coffee, Emmeline ordered a coffee and Peter asked for a water.

"So, are you linking the diet?"

"Sure! I think I'll continue with it, you know. I saved a bit without so many chocolates"

"See! Besides saving calories, save money too! That's nice, Peter!"

The smiling waitress brought the drinks, and while sipping coffee and water, the bell rang the door, and made way for Fabian, accompanied by a chubby Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey!" he called, smiling at Emmeline. She looked at the girl, who was not very fat, though had a round face and straight hair stuck in a tiara.

"Your girlfriend, Fabian?"

"Ah, not really. This one is Lisa, a friend of mine. Actually a friend of an ex, but it ended up being my friend too. She did not come with anyone, and loves the chocolate caramel here."

"Hmm... So are you going to ... You know?"

"Of course I will! Gideon is also going."

"Good! Of course things are secret and such ..."

And while Emmeline chatted with Fabian, Lisa went to Peter.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"You look down. Want a chocolate bar?"

"Hum, no thanks, I'm on a diet."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Poor thing! Are you sure you don't? I'll share mine with you, and neither of us gets fat."  
Peter glanced at Emmeline, laughing happily with Fabian.

"Okay, only half."

Happily, Lisa sat facing Peter and the brown bar broke in two pieces, one extending to Peter.

"I hope you enjoy. It has nuts."

"I love chestnuts! Sorry." Peter spoke with his mouth full, and the girl smiled.

"Me too!"

"Peter, I'll be back in a moment!" Emmeline said, smiling and walking out of coffee with Fabian.

"Sure ..."

"She is so beautiful, is she not?" Lisa asked, looking up at Emmeline "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Peter replied quickly. "But ... But you're beautiful."

The girl beamed and blushed slightly.

"Want another piece of chocolate?"

"Sure!"

Lisa put her hand inside her pleated skirt and pulled out a baggie full of Honeydukes candy.

"I bought several of those today, to eat alone. But it's very nice to find someone to share, you know."

"I used to buy several of these ... Stupid diets, really." Peter groaned as he filled his mouth with chocolate frogs "I hate lettuce, and all the sandwiches Emme made had this tasteless green stuff inside."

"If you want we can go together to Honeydukes buy chocolates." Lisa suggested, smiling gently. Peter looked at the girl's rounded brown eyes, and felt his heart quicken.

"Sure! I think Emmeline is not really going back. "He agreed, leaving a few coins on the table and leaving with the girl.

While walking to the Honeydukes, Peter approached Lisa, entwining his fingers in hers. Yay, he thought, I finally found someone who wants to share the chocolate with me.

**XXX**

Two o'clock came, and Peter said goodbye to Lisa at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks.

"It was a great lunch, Peter." the girl smiled, dropping his hand first.

"I liked too." He replied, and took both her hands in his. "We can hang out more often."

Lisa came up to Pete, giving him a goodbye kiss.

"Then you can go to your meeting." and walked away.

Peter entered The Three Broomsticks and sighed. When he reached the second floor he met with his friends, laughing and talking. Emmeline was there and smiled at Peter when he arrived.

"Looks like someone found you, is it not?"

"Ah, Emme, sorry ..." Peter began, but he made a careless gesture with his hand.

"No problem. How was it?"

"Oi!" James said, diverting attention to the conversation. "What's going on?"

"Prongs, I found the chubby girl of my dreams!" Peter sighed, sitting at the table, daydreaming.

"Who?" Sirius asked, concerned "Do we know?"

"Elisa Goldman, Ravenclaw." Fabian explained "She was with me, but I saw Emmeline and was talking to her. We went out for a second and when we returned, the two were no longer there!"

"Where were you?"

"At Madame Padfoot." Peter said, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"It's Madame **Proudfoot****,** Peter. Madame Padfoot is your ..."

"Calm down, Sirius." Remus intervened and Sirius put his arm under the shoulders of Marlene. "Glad you found a girlfriend, Peter."

The door opened, revealing the giant Hagrid.

"Hello, boys! Ready for the meeting?"

"My. God." James said in shock when all the older wizards and witches entered, ready to fight.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said, waving his wand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonus Chapter ****V**

**The ****Meeting****  
**

"Have you managed to destroy all the horcruxes?" Dedalus Diggle said surprised, dropping the purple hat of his hand.

"Almost all, Mr. Diggle." Marlene noted, respectfully "It's missing the snake and Voldemort himself."

Harry, who had never been at meeting of the Order before, was surprised by the excitement of those present, and the promptness with which they accepted the idea of forming a secret group.

"Dung can assess where he is." Sturgis Podmore said, wearing a long black cloak.

"I do not think it will be very difficult for any of us find Voldemort." Benjy Fenwick said. -Just follow his trail of death."

"Well, we'll all look anyway." concluded Mad-Eye, grumpy. "Potter? Does your parents know you are looking for Him?"

"No, Mr. Moody."

"Do not call me Mister, boy. I'm not official."

"Sorry. But please, don't tell them. They've already enough problems."

"I will not say a thing, kid. Stay calm."

"Warn if you have any other news by Albus." Caradoc Dearborn said, getting upand moving. The others followed, shaking the boys and apparating.

When the meeting was actually finished, James smiled.

"Man, that was one of the coolest things I have ever did."

"It was." Regulus laughed, and the group left the room toward the castle.

That night, James called the Marauders to a conversation in the bedroom.

"This time, everything will be ok, ok?"

"Of course it will, Prongs!" Peter said cheerfully. "There's no wrong, you saw all those wizards?"

"Really." Sirius smiled confidently "They really rely on us."

"I just hope everything works out." Said a hopeful Remus.

"I just called you here to thank." James started smiling. "Nothing would have worked in my life without you three, Sirius, Remus and Peter. And Harry ... I think I need not say I'm proud of you, man."

"James ..." Harry began, a little embarrassed. "That day in the hospital wing ... You and Lily ..."

"Oh, shut up, Kid." Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently "Yo, James, what went down?"

James blushed heavily, and Harry too.

"Ah, you were ..."

"No, we went away, but Lene told that you and Lily were in snogging…"

"You two have lost your ... You know?" Remus was very red, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? I don't care about their private life."

"Did they make Harry, is it?" Peter chuckled, let out a howl and Sirius, bursting into laughter when Harry left the circle, going to bed very embarrassed.

"Shut it, Sirius!" he shouted from his bed, closing the curtains to the sound of Sirius' laughter.

Harry spent a lot of time just gazing at the ceiling of his bed until he fell into a restless sleep.

He now walked down a familiar hallway, where a closed door waited for him. Anxiously, he opened the door and found himself in a magical room, whose fire was extinguished. It was night.

Suddenly, several hooded figures appeared, and gathered around a figure in a high chair, which hissed:

"You may sit."

All the chairs pulled solemnly, and Harry felt a searing pain in his scar when they lowered their hoods. He saw a younger Bellatrix Lestrange, still with the beauty pre -Azkaban in the features. He also saw Lucius Malfoy, without the long hair.

"Everyone knows why you're here." Voldemort began, leaning. The moonlight came through the window, illuminating his inhuman features. Nagini, the giant snake, climbed onto the table and rested on its master's armchair, which petted its head almost affectionately.

"These teens think they can destroy me. I think a shock is quite welcome, is it not?"

The laughter that followed Voldemort's speech was more frightening than the whole scene, causing Harry to wake up suddenly, the cold sweat running down his forehead.

"We need to finish it soon." He said to the dark, worried. "And then, let's leave."


	31. Chapter 31

**The ****Kidnapping**

The Easter holiday seemed to fly for Harry, so busy that he and his friends were with the reviews to the NEWT's. From the first meeting of the Order, the only news they had of Voldemort came from short notes sent by some members who said they were seeking, but didn't finding anything.

Hermione and Lily were so nervous about the exams that Harry thought he would faint when a dark brown owl arrived for breakfast, bringing the Daily Prophet.

"Who told these owls could be here? Lily said irritated, pushing her book away from the animal. Hermione, trembling because of the scare, paid to the animal and pulled the newspaper to read.

"James ..." she called some time later, her voice weak. James looked up the notes he was reading and watched.

"What?"

"Look at this. Lene, you too."

Ex - Aurors missing

the retired aurors Allan and Martha Potter, 63, disappeared during the past weekend with a couple of friends, Lorraine and Mark McKinnon. There are suspicions that the former enemies have taken them, and the Aurors are investigating.

Their children, Marlene Mckinnon and James Potter are intact at Hogwarts."We will not rest until we do not find all four."Stated Alastor "Mad – Eye" Moody.

Marlene seemed to have been assaulted by a Basilisk, and James could not hold the book.

"My parents ..." He stammered, tears coming to her eyes. Sirius, who was his side, buried his face in his hands, and Harry feared he fell into tears, something he never did in front of anyone.

"Voldemort will kill them." Marlene cried, being comforted by Remus. "They never did anything!"

"Easy. It'll be okay, Jim. Aurors will not want their colleagues to suffer something." Lily said hugging James, who had thrown his glasses on the table.

Entertained consoling the friends, the boys did not notice that a group of Slytherins had approached. Malicious, Avery sat, facing James.

"Got it why you shouldn't mess with the Dark Lord, Potter?"

"Go away, Avery." Sirius growled, still with his head down. The boy leaned his head to the side, giving a wry weird smile:

"Oh, poor Black. Are you sad about the Potters and Mckinnons' death too?"

"They are not dead." Harry said angrily. Barty, behind Avery, laughed.

"The Potters are so old they can barely hold the wand, Parker. If the Dark Lord gazes at them they both die. And the Mckinnons… I think this time intelligence won't help them at all."

"I think you should leave." An angry voice barked behind them. Barty and Avery gazed after the voice, and Regulus passed through them, sitting at the Gryffindor's table.

"Oh, I forgot that Regulus is now one of them." Avery joked, leaving the table. "Too bad, Black. You shall die like your stupid friends."

"I received a letter from Dad." Regulus said once the two Slytherins came out, laughing.

"So?" Sirius raised his head, his eyes red. Regulus pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket and read:

_Reg__and__Sirius_

_Hope you__are well__.__Last__night__Mark__sent me__a__sign__,__saying he__and__Lola__are__all right,__and Martha and__Allan__were with__them.__The__four__were__having dinner__when__a__group of__Death Eaters arrived__.__Your__cousin__is among__them__, incidentally.__I'm__worried about__you__.__Send__me__news__._

_If__I know__the__minds__of my__boys__,__you__must have__messed with__something__great,__and__I do not know__if__I can__hold__here,__so__take__care__.__Walburga__ gave them the __Potters address, then__return__to the__mansion__is not safe__._

_Remind__the__ Mckinnon __girl__ that if she needs anything I'll__ handle__it__.__Mark__entrusted me with__this__task and__I'll__help__you__._

_My__best__wishes__and__please__do not die__in this__fight__._

_Oreon__._

"Oh, God." Marlene sighed, and Sirius put his arm around her.

"It's revenge." James snarled, tears still flowing.

"My mother ..." Regulus lowered his head.

"Your mother." Sirius stood up, furious. "I'll talk to Dumbledore. He needs to let us out of here. You have heard that Avery said. Voldemort will not take long to kill our parents."

"It's true."

Harry lowered his head, trying to remember the dream he had had a few days. A shock was what he said. A shook.

"Come on, now it is potions." Remus said dejectedly, and everyone grabbed their backpacks. The corridors were never so dark and cold for the boys than that remembered how Mrs. Potter had been kind to them, and how she knew he had something special. If she did not live to see Harry again...

Slughorn seemed a little daunting too, having lost weight and was very anxious, always looking backwards. After class, he came close to Lily and said:

"L - Lily, could stay here at the end of the class?"

"Yes, professor." Lily said, confused. Slughorn seemed relieved, and quickly left.

"What does he want?" Hermione whispered to Harry, who shrugged.

At the end of class, the Slytherins were also back, and whilst they grabbed their stuff slowly, Barty Crouch sat on the teacher's desk.

"You know, Professor." He began, trying to sound sympathetic "The Dark Lord has always loved you."

"S - Seriously?"

"Ah, yes." Amycus Carrow said, appearing behind Slughorn. "He always said that without you, he would be nothing."

"Oh, he's being modest."

"Oh yeah, and keeps saying how he thinks that can count on your ... Services."

"I. .. I could afford to think?" Slughorn stammered, moving away from teenagers. Barty grinned, taking the wand of his robes.

"But of course you can, Professor. Just wanted to remind you that most people are not refusing favors to our master. Have a nice day" Avery completed, and the three left Slughorn alone, trembling.

"Professor!" Lily stepped out from behind the table with the bag in her arms, and sat the man in the chair. "Aguamenti! Here you go, a glass of water, Professor."

"Oh, Lily, always kind, always sweet, isn't you?" whispered Slughorn. "I'm sorry for your parents, James."

"They will be fine." James tried to sound reassuring, but his eyes were empty and without glare.

"You can't give in, Professor!" Ron said, exasperated.

"We shall see, Mr. Weasley. We'll see. I think it has more classes today, no?"

Hurrying, the boys went to Herbology. While caring for some poisonous roots, Harry saw that Sirius and James would not stop whispering, and wondered if the two would not thinking about rescuing Potter and Mckinnon alone.

After Herbology, they followed up monotonously Transfiguration, which, for Harry, took forever. When finally they were free of all classes of the day, their only consolation was that they could try to rest in the common room.

Everywhere they went, people stopped to wish strength to James and Marlene, and when they reached the common room was no different.

"I can't stand people thinking that my parents are dead." James chafed certain time, going to the dorm. Harry, whose eyes were closed for exhaustion of walking through the castle, decided to follow James.

"Prongs?" He asked when he entered the bedroom, but the curtains of the bed of his friend were closed, and the boy suspected that he was pretending to be asleep. Resigned, Harry put on his pajamas and got into bed, wondering where Voldemort had put the Potters and Mckinnon.

Harry took long to sleeping, and when he finally fell asleep, was seen leaving a black fireplace, right in the lobby of the ministry. In the middle of the place, tied, and the Potters were Mckinnon. None of them showed signs of torture.

"Now, I'll ask again." Voldemort began his voice cold and cruel. "What have the lot of them come to do?"

"We do not know ... Anything." Lorraine gasped.

"Of course you do!" said an irritated Bellatrix, holding the woman's chin with black fingernails like claws. "They spent the holidays with you!"

"The boys did nothing ..." Allan began, but Rodolphus pointed his wand at him, and man writhed with pain.

"We know they come from the future, but for what? Behind that door." Voldemort pointed a slim pale finger to the elevator door. "Has the Auror department, where I know where the documents are. And you also know."

"No, please ..." Martha Potter begged.

"Shut up!" Voldemort hissed, and the woman stopped instantly.

"Your kids are into it" a man with a goatee and a strong accent said. Harry recognized Karkaroff.

"My son would not do that!" Allan said seriously, but Voldemort laughed.

"Let's see what your children do now. Crucio"


	32. Chapter 32

**The ****Ministry**

"Let's go there!" James said the next day, as Harry had finished telling her dream.

"But He has deceived before Harry in his dreams ..." Hermione said, worried "Are you sure it was true, Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry assured the girl anxiously. Hermione looked skeptical.

"Harry, and if you lie ..."

"I will not lose James and Lene's parents!"

"Last time you lost Sirius, Harry!" Ginny argued, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"This is how I died?"

"It does not matter now." James replied, looking up from the lunch table and out "True or not, I will not risk the lives of my parents about it. Who's going with me to London?"

"Someone must be here to call the Order." Dorcas said.

"Call the Prewetts and Bones, Dorcas." Remus gave a peck on the girlfriend. "You four and Emme to call Dumbledore and others, as we go."

"Regulus does not know." Frank said, pulling Alice with him."I'll call him."

"No time!" James shouted, and some curious passers-by stared.

"Okay, so we stay back." Frank rolled his eyes.

He and Alice entered the castle while James and the others ran through the gardens. When they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus looked at the sky, which quickly darkened.

"How are we going to London? From Hogsmeade again?"

"No, we cannot." Harry looked at Luna. - Can you find thestrals?"

"Sure!" Luna smiled sympathetically. "Wait."

"Thestrals?" Lily stuttered fearfully. "But they ..."

"They're just ugly, not dangerous." Hermione said quickly, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not saying that they are dangerous, but I'm afraid of falling from an unseen beast."

Luna arrived, dragging belts that seemed empty. "Let's go?"

Harry climbed into an animal, with Ginny behind. Ron and Hermione were in another, being imitated by James and Lily, Sirius and Marlene and Luna and Neville. Before sitting on the back of Remus, Peter raised his arms.

"Look, I'm not that fond of going behind Remus, honestly."

"Peter, let the freshness!" James complained, and Harry pulled the belt, making the Thestral soar.

"This is not a broom!" James cried in despair as they passed over the fields. Harry accidentally laughed when Lily, who was afraid of heights, smiled.

"Looks like a horse! Now that's cool!"

"Are you crazy?" James yelled back, grabbing the neck of the animal invisible as if his life depended on it. "I trust more in a broken broom than that!"

Harry smiled, and began to see the city in the distance, the lights almost fully lit. Behind him, Ginny said:

"It is getting dark ..."

And it really was. When they reached the entrance of visitors, the evening had come, and the only light source on the street came from a few electric poles.

As they were many, Harry and Ginny were the first, squeezing together in the cabin with James, Lily, Sirius and Marlene. Trembling, James entered the numbers.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." spoke to the ministry's disembodied receptionist's voice "Please, tell your names and occupations."

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Marlene Mckinnon." Sirius spluttered to the air, and regurgitated several phone buttons.

When they reached the lobby, he saw that Harry was right. Behind him came others, and the words of Ron epitomized everything they were feeling.

"We are screwed."

In the middle of the hall were the parents of James and Marlene, tied together by strings. Guarding, several Death Eaters had pulled the wand, ready to attack.

"Welcome, boys." said the cold voice of Voldemort, and Harry could hear the background hiss of Nagini, who began to twist around Mark's ankles.

"Let them go, you ..." James began, but Voldemort made a gesture with his hand and the boy flew away. Lily ran after him and Voldemort laughed.

" Ah, young love. Pathetic, makes people so ... Susceptible."

Harry pulled his wand, his hatred of the wizard throbbing inside his veins.

"I hate you."

But Voldemort was not enough time to hear anything else. With a snap, gone, and the Death Eaters began to walk toward them.

"Let's fight!" James yelled, getting up and running to close to Harry. From the floor, Martha yelled:

"Jimmy, leave!"

"No, mother." James said, narrowing his eyes for the Death Eaters who circled him and his friends. "This time I'll do things for myself."

Two Death Eaters advanced towards them, but Sirius and James have come together to duel against both. Lily and Ginny broke the windows when the other two attacked the others, and Harry felt a hand on his arm and was slow to realize that Ron was asking for his help to duel Bellatrix.

"You have no chance, don't you see?" Bellatrix laughed, throwing a green jet toward the two. Ron blocked the attack, and Harry replied:

"Who have no chance are you, Bella. Wait until the order arrives."

"The Order?" she spat. "What Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Ron said, smiling victorious.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted a Death Eater, immeadiately disarmed by Neville. Luna, who practically danced while dueling, dodged another curse from Rodolphus.

Remus and Peter, on the other hand, did not withdraw their wands. Greyback walked toward Remus, his red eyes bulging.

"Look! Lupin! Your father owes me a favor, you know, boy."

Remus grinned, and Peter pulled out his wand for the first time.

"I heard that elephants are afraid of mice." Peter laughed. "Do wolves too?' And turned into a mouse. Greyback looked at their feet, and Remus took the opportunity to move toward him.

"Want to fight without magic, Lupin?" Greyback growled when Remus punched his face. "Great, let's do it, then."

James and Sirius stunned two Death Eaters with their wands and pointed to Remus, speaking spells that Harry recognized from the chapter on human transformations of Advanced Transfiguration. Remus' nails began to grow, and Harry noticed that the Marauders attempted to transform him into a werewolf without the moon.

As Remus was no ordinary human, the transformation came in half, and the boy turned into something like a wolf boy. His claws and fangs were now attacking Greyback quickly, along with the muscle acquired in the transformation.

"Come on, Moony!" Ron twisted before diverting to another curse. Sirius ran to Bellatrix and Harry feared the worst.

"Night, Bella." He said sarcastically to the press. "I wonder how Lestrange must have reacted when you betrayed them."

"Regulus was one of us!" she cried angrily. "And if you wanted to could have been Sirius. Avada Kedavra."

Harry closed his eyes, trying not to see the godfather lying on the ground, but a loud noise of glass shattering on the floor did the eyelids slowly lift.

Bellatrix was cast away by James before his curse to reach Sirius, and now the two marauders cast spells on her, yet fallen.

Suddenly, a loud was heard, and Fawkes entered the hall, carrying on their feet the sword of Gryffindor.

"Who won the sword?" Ginny gasped, and Harry smiled proudly when the sword fell to James.

"He came in front of the curse to save a friend." Hermione said happily.

James neutralized Bellatrix and stopped to grab the sword, reading the name of Godric Gryffindor on the back.

"What the hell is ..."

"THIS IS MADE BY GOBLINS!" Ron shouted desperately. James's eyes widened, realizing the value of the sword.

Death Eaters tried to go behind James, but the others did a barrier. In the corner, Remus continued to struggle with Greyback, as if nothing was happening around. Harry noticed that the floor was filled with blood stains, and prayed not to be Remus'.

James walked up to his parents, and using the sword, cut the cords that bound them. When Mrs. Potter was almost hugging her son, Nagini attacked him, digging his fangs in the James' neck.

"JAMES!" Martha and Lily shouted at the same time, while James fell to his knees on the floor, bleeding to death. Sirius ran to his friend and took the sword from his hand.

"RELEASE IT, YOUR STUPID THING!" he shouted, cutting off Nagini's head with the sharp blade. The snake gave up James, and Fawkes flew toward him, and Harry was reassured to see the bird pearly tears fall on him.

"He'll be fine, Padfoot!" Ron yelled, pulling his friend by the hand. Sirius hesitated, but went back to the heart of the duel, being attacked by Bellatrix shortly.

Suddenly, several cracks filled the place, and Regulus, Dorcas, Emmeline, EdgarFabian and Gideon arrived, accompanied by several witches and wizards, among them Oreon.

"Release my son, Bellatrix." he said, angry.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonus Chapter****VI**

**Werewolf VS. Werewolf**

Although the battle had silenced when the Order appeared, this situation did not extend to the duel that happened on the ground between Greyback and Remus.

The boy, always so quiet and reserved, actually decided to vent their anger at the blame for the suffering of his parents and himself that night.

"Poor Lupin, wants to kill me, eh?" snarled Greyback, digging their claws into the boy's stomach, who howled in pain.

Remus wore the shirt, already in tatters, to cover the opponent's face, confusing -Others Greyback got the claws away, and Remus felt the hot blood flooding the white cloth.

Remus decided to attack, and gave a kick in the face of Greyback with force, leaving the stunned man to use long after the claws of the feet to push its chest. Greyback flew away, and Remus smiled to himself, wishing to have all that energy out of the full moon too.

Not five seconds passed and Greyback stood up, spitting blood on the floor. Furious, he advanced to, who did the same. The sound of bodies into shock caught the attention of some people, but they were both deaf.

Greyback gave Remus wild push, which fell to the ground. Without giving the boy time to breathe, the adult werewolf ran to him, giving punch after punch on his face. When the boy was almost unconscious, a shriek was heard followed by a growl.

"Get out!" complained Greyback, Remus leaving the floor and turning to Peter, who shaped the mouse, would not stop biting your feet. Peter began to climb the hairy leg of the boy wizard, who struggled to take the boy away.

Remus opened his eyes and saw Greyback back, trying to take Peter away from him, and had an idea. He visualized his neck, and moved forward. She never imagined killing someone, much less an adult werewolf, and was startled when, by hitting Greyback's neck tightly, the man fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Peter asked, turning into human again. Remus was shaky before Greyback.

"I do not know.' Stammered the boy, placing his hand over the wizard's neck. Nothing. Startled, Remus pulled away from crawling back. Greyback was dead.

"You finished him, Remus!" Peter exalted happiness, but was still scared to Remus commemorations. He moved his own stomach, and felt his fingers wet with blood trickling away.

"I'm bleeding." he realized, looking at his clothes soaked in blood. "I'm bleeding and shirtless in the middle in the ministry of magic?"

Peter looked at Remus, seriously doubting the sanity of his friend.

"You are. We are dueling with the Death Eaters, remember? In the Ministry ..."

Remus looked around. After a moment of shock with the arrival of the Order, all returned to duel. Oreon Black ran among the groups dueling toward the quartethuddled in a corner, too scared and shocked to dare to walk through the place.

He saw James and Sirius, each with a Death Eater, dueling. He saw Lily stun a Death Eater, and Ginny shatter glasses with a spell.

Then his gaze turned to the ground in front, where lay Greyback, and even to himself, wild and bloody, participating in that fight. Instead of feeling guilt and sadness of war, and that caused by death, a kind of wild joy seized him.

"I'm in the midst of ministry." repeated, more to himself than to Peter.

"Dude, are you okay?"

'I'm bleeding."

"Yeah, you're. Want some help?"

Remus stood up and looked around. All seriousness of that place seemed like a joke to him. He saw the Death Eaters, and then turned to Greyback, dead at his feet.

"I can do anything", he laughed." I have claws and a wand, I can do anything!"

"Dorcas!" and his girlfriend turned to him. Notice the muscles and claws that the boy had acquired made her blush a little, but asked:

"Huh?"

"Want to help?" he cried, showing his claws. The girl smiled, and ducked from another spell.

"It would be nice!"

Smiling, Remus ran until dinner, passing a grab for his throat. The man bent over in pain, and then Dorcas paralyzed.

"Yeah." Remus laughed as he and Dorcas followed for another Death Eater. A rebellious feeling came over him in battle, and it seemed that each Death Eater that was arrested was an individual victory, a new spirit that formed it. When James widened his eyes for him after another Death Eater down, he smiled.

"Man, what happened to you?" he asked, half laughing half worried. Remus showed hi sharp teeth.

"Now I control the curse, and not the opposite."


	34. Chapter 34

**The Final ****Battle**

"Step aside, Uncle." Bellatrix stammered, surprised at the sudden appearance of Oreon. But the sorcerer was adamant.

"You step aside, girl." he replied, curtly. Around the three, the battle resumed and the spells were flying everywhere. "I have things to do here." And then he began to run toward the prisoners.

"Are you well?"

"We are." Mark assured

"Oreon!" Lorraine exclaimed, hugging the man. Oreon looked at Mark from behind of Lorraine's hair, and the man explained:

"They said you were dead. We were worried."

The woman stopped to hug Oreon, placing both hands on his cheeks.

"God, are you okay?"

"I Am. Let's get outta here, come with me."

Oreon began to lead the group through the lobby by the fireplace, where he sent one at a time to the Potter's house. When Mark was gone, Oreon turned back and saw Bellatrix pointing her wand at him.

"You chose the wrong side, uncle. Sorry. Avada Kedavra!"

Oreon deviated from the green ray, drawing his wand fighting back. The woman threw him curse after curse, and was increasingly difficult to divert them.

"Man, what happened to you?" asked James to Remus, who went from Death Eater to Death Eater attacking with claws, and mischievous smile.

"Now I control the curse, and not the opposite."

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted, throwing away Rodolphus. "You're crazy, man!"

It seemed the more they pinned Death Eaters, more arrived. A green flash occurred, and Avery, along with his cronies, appeared.

"We came to help! Black!" Barty said, moving up to Sirius. But before he arrived, Regulus came..

"You're mine, Crouch."

The duel that followed was violent. Sirius joined the brother and Avery was helping Barty. The flashes bounced off the walls.

"You are dead after today, Black." Avery snarled while deviating from a curse cast by Regulus. "The Dark Lord will triumph!"

Beside them, the Carrow walked toward Lily, the wands wielded.

"Mudblood, tsk tsk. I guess you've messed with such a great thing for you, eh?"

Lily put herself in position to attack.

"I'll show you the mudblood way. Expeliarmus!"

Amycus blocked the spell and pointed his wand at Lily.

"Crucio!"

Lily fell to the floor, kneeling and moaning in pain. Hermione, seeing the scene, ran to help her, sending her wand away from Amycus.

"Impedimenta!" released her, and Alecto was thrown away. Amycus ran to help his sister, who gave up time to Lily get up from the ground and face the next Death Eater.

"Snape?" she said, looking at the boy in front of her. He, who had not realized that Lily was there, looked back, but Hermione said,

"What? Are you seeking help to address two Mudbloods?"

"You do not ..."

"Come on, Snape." Lily said coldly. The boy looked around and saw their colleagues being knocked down one by one, by Aurors and Order members. Lily looked at him again, and he let the wand fall to the ground.

"You can kill me."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Don't want to kill you!"

"I don't want to do that, Lily." Snape began, crouching on the floor and hugging his knees. "Don't want to be that way."

"If you want, we help you." Hermione offered, kneeling beside him. Snape raised his dark eyes for Lily.

"Help me."

Lily looked around and saw James and a Death Eater quietly dueling. Then reached for Snape.

"Get out of here, Sev. Hurry!"

As they rose, a noise caught the attention of everyone. Bellatrix and Oreon dueled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed, and lightning almost struck Oreon, pointing his wand at it too.

"Avada Kedavra!" another lightning, this time from Oreon's wand that almost hit Bellatrix.

"You ... Are going…To ... Die!" Bellatrix gasped, and cast another curse on him. Shortly after diverting from flash green again, Oreon was hit by a white streak, which threw him away.

Bellatrix looked victorious to his uncle lying on the ground.

"Now." she began. "I'm going to do anything Aunt Walburga wanted."

Regulus took a step forward.

"Bella, no!"

But the woman seemed desperate.

"Shut up, Regulus. You're next."

Regulus looked desperate to Bellatrix, and the woman turned her wand toward Oreon again. Sirius Regulus went through, pushing his brother, and instead to imitate asking her to stop swam against the press, knocking his cousin on the ground.

"You bring shame to the family, you mad!" Sirius yelled, standing over Bellatrix, completely immobilized by the legs of her cousin, glanced at him insane.

"ME?"

Sirius pointed his wand at her neck.

"Until today, you only made a passing shame Black, Bella. You're crazy, and so is my mother."

"I THOUGHT YOU HOW TO WALK, BOY!" she screamed in response. Sirius laughed loudly and uncontrollably.

"YOU?" he shouted, pressing the wand deeper into the white skin of Bellatrix. - I'll show you the only thing you ever taught me, Bella. Avada Kedavra."

Harry and the others had their eyes opened the green light involved the woman, and she never blinked. Panting and trembling, Sirius climbed off her.

"Bye." And then went to the father "Are you all right?"

Oreon grabbed her son's hand and stood up, smiling.

"I'm proud of you boy. Thank you for saving me."

Sirius smiled back at her father, but the celebrations did not last long. While they all laughed with joy, a cold voice loud laughed.

"Well, well." Voldemort said, appearing from inside the elevator of the ministry. "They say happiness lasts so little."

"You." Harry said, approaching Voldemort. James ran and caught up with the boy.

"How sweet." the wizard joked, laughing. "Father and son. One of them I've already killed once. The other, well, is a matter of time."

"You're crazy." said Harry, and Voldemort laughed louder.

"Me? I never joined a group of teenagers as I chased people stronger than me, boy. Actually, I'm much smarter than that."

"You think that." James said, and raised his wand "Expeliarmus!"

Voldemort blocked the spell, and looked at James. Harry tried to approach the father, but a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Do not meddle. He is mine."

Harry felt his blood run cold when the two began to duel.

"What do you think, Potter? I'll destroy everything you cherish most ..." Voldemort said, casting a curse. James turned and threw in another answer.

"Impedimenta!"

"You are so foolish. All of you are" Voldemort laughed, dodging the jinx. "Don't you understand, James? You will lose everything. Everything you love the most, is dead. Is it worth risking losing your life before facing me?"

"I have a reason to want to win, Voldemort." James growled, casting a spell. He and Voldemort were now stalking as two dogs, ready for a duel. The spells that blew blew Fountain of Magical Brothers in a corner, making the rest of the members of the Order back, the only two left in the middle of the hall.

"One reason? Look around, kid. Once I kill you, I'll torture all who supported him, and you will see what a reason to fight is. Especially that mudblood that girl that you love so much ..."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" James screamed throwing himself against Voldemort. The wizard, taken by surprise by sudden act, was knocked to the ground, and broke the curse that has launched the main chandelier in place, making it fall and form a circle of fire.

Lit only by the flames that danced around them and with the shouting of the others in his ear, James raised his hand and punched Voldemort's nose, or else the place where it should be.

"You are so proud of your power, old man." and took another punch. Voldemort tried to push - so far, but James raised his wand and roared. "HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU OLD? THIS IS A PUNCH, THE MUGGLE WAY OF DOING THINGS!"

"You... Are ridiculous." Voldemort shrieked, raising his wand. But James had in his at hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried, and lightning struck the warlock in full in the face.

Harry, with the help of Ron, lowered the flame, and found James over Voldemort's body, shaking. Harry went to the father and hugged him, feeling James sobbing in his arms.

"I'm gonna live, boy!" he bellowed laughing and crying at the same time. Harry began to feel his stomach and walked away from his father.

"Thanks, James. You saved us all."

"Harry, let's go! "Called Hermione, and Harry realized that the image was blurry friend. He looked for members of the Order.

"We all saved. But they will have to forget."

"We will, Harry. Stay calm." Dumbledore smiled. "I think you have to go back, right?"

Harry looked at all, and saw Sirius and Marlene embraced. Remus nodded at him.

"Thanks, Harry. You changed everything." and then embraced Dorcas. James, holding hands with Lily, came over.

"Thank you so much, boy. I think we find ourselves in a bit, right?"

Harry smiled, and hugged them both.

"So see you soon, then."

"I'm proud of that." Lily smiled. Harry felt the nausea rise and the last thing he saw before leaving Regulus was shouting:

"WAIT UNTIL AMELIE KNOWS I'M A HERO! THANK YOU, HARRY!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue ****I**

**Back to Godric's Hollow**

Harry felt a sharp pain in the head, and felt like he was being pulled in all directions while traveling. He saw, before his eyes, his whole way from the platform until the death of Voldemort, and the smiles of friends in output also did smile, a sleepy feeling watching over him as he felt to fall somewhere.

Suddenly the bad feelings have passed, and Harry found himself in a kind of dream, where he walked with Ginny the grounds of Hogwarts, smiling carefree. He touched his forehead. It was clean, no scar.

"Harry ..." heard a distant voice calling. Harry turned over, and realized he was laying in bed too soft. For a second thought in his mind the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and the boy rambled a bit, thinking that everything could have been just a dream. A good dream, he thought with a smile.

"Harry ..." the voice called again. Without opening his eyes, Harry grumbled:

"Relax, I'm sleeping."

"Harry, wake up!"

A bit stunned, Harry opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a pair of greenish brown eyes. Startled, he sat on the bed quickly, and saw a girlof fifteen very similar to Lily stared at him, worried.

"What did you drink at Rosmerta, Harry?"

"Who are you?" the boy stammered, confused. The girl's auburn eyebrows were raised in a gesture of incredulity.

"I'm Violet, Harry. Seriously, what did you drink?"

"I didn't drink anything! Violet?"

The girl's eyes widened in alarm

"Violet, your sister, what about that?"

Harry stared at the girl, now opened the windows of the place where they were. When the light went into place, Harry found himself in a room filled of Gryffindor banners, pictures that moved and clothes scattered everywhere.

"Mum will kill you if she sees this mess." said the girl, opening a dark brown wardrobe in the corner and throwing a pair of jeans and a shirt for him. "And get dressed; we're only going today because you said the others were going too."

When she finished speaking, the girl walked away, leaving Harry quite stunned. He groped for the bedside table looking for his glasses before he realized it already had on his face. Stretched on the bed to see the pictures, and got a shock.

At first, a familiar scene. He, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade, accompanied by two people he did not know. A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes who was hugging a girl with black short hair and gray eyes flashing at him.

In another, he and Ginny where dressed in Quidditch uniform, embracing. Harry smiled relieved. Then, as a sudden idea, he recalled he had to get dressed, which he made almost running before the mirror on the wardrobe's door.

He even looked different. Vaguely remember being skinny, but the body he saw was not that. Muscles accented in his arms and chest and when he lifted his bangs he gazed relieved at the clean area.

He was about to leave the room when a fun voice, climbing the stairs, called out:

"Prongs! Come on, you moron!"

Harry smiled. Sirius, he thought. But when he turned to speak to the godfather, saw that it was a girl who spoke with the same mocking tone of voice and canine. The girl of the photo.

"Hi?" Harry let the smile fade, and the girl laughed at him.

"Still dizzy? Man, you were so weird last night, buddy."

"Excuse me ... "he began, measuring his words. "You're ..."

"Ish, lost his memory, was it? MOONY, PRONGS DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM! – she shouted down, and someone laughed. Soon another boy of the photo appeared with a book under his arm.

"I wasn't aware that drinking loads of firewhisky could make someone lose their memory."

"It's Pads, don't you see?"

Harry looked at them and decided to pretend to remember to get some extra information.

"Oh, sure, man." Harry tried to smile but do not leave the curious look on his face.

"Phew, I thought he had gone mad." the girl sighed with relief. "Now come on, man, they are already going crazy of waiting."

"Where are we going again?"

"Diagon Alley." said the boy with brown hair. "You even insisted, remember?"

"Ah, more or less. Violet woke me in the middle of a good dream ..."

The girl laughed like a dog.

"Your sister is mad, man. Well, she's with the right guy, because my younger brother is not the most normal person in the world too."

"Adhara!" yelled a male voice coming from the first floor, and the girl began to lean on the railing.

"The boss's calling. Going down the banister, faster."

Harry smiled, amused, clutching the railing and watching the two rails down. When they fell on the first floor Harry's eyes widened again. In the lobby was Violet again, holding hands with a boy disturbingly reminiscent of Mr. Mckinnon, and around them was a girl of long dark brown hair, round framed glasses, just like him. Harry stared at everyone, having no idea who they were, when a boy entered identical to Sirius, fixing her hair with a roll of the head.

"Yo, let's go, guys."

"Screw you, Jack." The girl beside him muttered, then shouted:

"We are ready, Daddy!"

The kitchen door left Sirius older pass. Although he was older because of the time that had passed, Harry could not remember to have seen him so young before. He wore a long black cape and brought in the arm a very beautiful woman, who Harry recognized as Marlene.

"Lene! Sirius!" he exclaimed, glad to finally see someone you know. An impulse, ran to hug them both.

"Hi, big guy." Sirius said within his arms. "What is this outbreak?"

"Awn, leave the boy alone, Sirius." Marlene said as she stroked his hair lovingly. Harry smiled at the two, and then had another reason to smile.

Leaving the kitchen, you also hand in hand, were James and Lily. Harry ran and took the mother in her arms, turning her in the air.

"Harry!" The woman exclaimed, and James laughed.

"Hey, boy, what is it?"

Harry put Lily down and embraced James.

"I love you both!"

The two looked at each other, and Lily gave a wry smile.

"Oh, dear, we love you! But ... Why now?"

"I'm willing to embrace you, can't I?" Harry smiled, and James rolled his eyes, amused.

"Come on, kids and loving teddy bear here."

Everyone started laughing and Harry followed them to the fireplace, which was a large room, well furnished, with several portraits of baby Harry, Violet and the other girl he did not know the name embraced, as well as some memories of Hogwarts.

While everyone caught the flu network to go to Diagon Alley, Harry was looking at the pictures to arrive at a final minor, the entire class of 1977/78. He looked at the first row, the Marauders with their girlfriends, and when his eyes wandered to the back rows, he can see himself, together with friends, waving slightly. A big smile appeared on his face, and he felt Lily poking her back.

"Honey, let us go?"

Harry smiled at her mother, and realized that although the feeling of having changed everything was good, the effect of travel on fireplaces remained the same.

When you finally open your eyes, The Leaking Cauldron came into focus.

"James Potter!" Tom exclaimed the bartender. "Be welcomed!"

James gave a weak smile, and Harry felt the brown-haired girl to tell him:

"Going to start new round of commemorations. Frankly, Daddy killed Voldemort nearly twenty years!"

Harry smiled, and saw James and Sirius guide the group through the bar. In one corner, Harry saw Quirrell drinking butterbeer, and with a poke in Violet, said:

"Is he Professor Quirrell?"

The girl stretched out for a better view, and waved.

"Aham."

"Is he the Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Are you crazy?" the kid who looked like Mr. Mckinnon laughed. "If he taught DADA I'd kill myself! He teaches Muggle Studies, Harry. Where'd you get the idea?"

Harry looked at the boy, puzzled.

"Who are you?"

" You're kidding, right?"

"Hmm .. Sure."

"Leonard, Harry, my boyfriend, Adie's brother ... Do not you remember?" Violet was startled, then smiled at the girl with brown hair. "Sam! Gilderoy Lockhart is autographing another book!"

The girl adjusted her glasses and called Lily.

"Mother! Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Lily, interested, gave a kiss on the James' cheek and pulled Marlene and the girls with her.

"Let's see where he is, dear. Will you come, Adhara?"

Harry saw with relief that Adhara seemed extremely reluctant to go, and simply shook his head.

"No, Aunt Lily, thank you." And when the group was toward Flourish and Blotts she sighed. "Goddess, no."

"If half of what that guy says is true, I kill Jack." Sirius rolled his eyes, and his fifteen year old copy smiled.

"Glad it's all lies, no?"

"May I kill him anyway?" asked Adhara and Sirius pulled her to him.

"No, Princess. I need you to replace me in charge of Azkaban, and not to end up in a cage inside."

The girl laughed and hugged her father. Harry ran a little to follow James and saw an amazing number of people greet him on the street, still thanking for the death of Voldemort.

"It must be horrible, is not it, Dad?" asked Harry as they crossed into Diagon Alley.

" Define 'horrible'."

"I dunno, everyone on top of you."

"James loves it." Sirius said sarcastically "Especially the contests of 'most beautiful historic figure' of Witch Weekly."

Harry laughed. The brown-haired boy that Harry did not know the name said, amid laughter:

"I really do not know why girls will talk with you Lockhart, Uncle Prongs."

"Thanks for the support, Romulus." James rolled his eyes. Harry looked at the boy.

"Are you Remus' son?"

But before the boy could answer, a scream caught the attention of everyone in the street.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, excited. Behind her, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were waving animated.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue ****II**

**Diagon Alley**

"Where did you wake up?" Harry asked in particular to his friends, and Hermione grinned while looking for the group from where Harry came.

"At home, usually." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders "By the way, Emmeline is married to my uncle Fabian, can you believe it?"

"What?"

"Yeah, man. So, who are they?"

"Good question." Harry chuckled. He looked at the group, and pointed to some people. "Look, that girl over there, as far as I know, is called Adhara and is the eldest daughter of Sirius. And those two kids there are her brothers. Over there, that bloke looking likes Mr. Mckinnon and the other, a copy of Sirius. If I'm not mistaken, there're twins."

"And you have any siblings?" Ginny asked, and Harry smiled.

"I have two. One they called Sam, should be something like Samantha, you know, and Violet. But both and my mother and Lene are in Flourish and Blotts talking to Lockhart. "Added the boy, rolling his eyes."

"Oh, damn, I forgot that now this guy has not lost his memory."Regretted Ron, under a censure gaze of Hermione. "What? You know he was annoying, was him not, Harry."

"Oh, and that with the book is Romulus, son of Remus."

"Who wants to take a look around on broomsticks?" James called, excited."Come on, girls. I'll shut Lucius Malfoy's mouth and his precious seven Nimbus 2001." he added with a sarcastic grin. Harry cast a meaningful glance at the friends who accompanied him to the store.

Once entered, each one went in one direction. Adhara and Jack ran to see bludgers and bats with Sirius, while Romulus was looking for a good book of chasers who made history. Next to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna the only remaining, Leonard, glared at them surprised.

"Are you not running away like animals too?"

"Hmm .. No." Harry mumbled, not knowing what to do. Discouraged, Leonard sat -waiting on a bench near the door and sighed:

"I'd rather go to Flourish and Blotts."

"So why don't you go, Leonard? Gilderoy Lockhart is there, ouch!" Jack sneered, bringing an armful of bludgers. Leonard's eyes narrowed at his brother and replied:

"Shut up, Jacques."

Jack was very red and went quietly up to the counter, under the laughter of Ginny and Ron.

"What he was so ashamed of?" Hermione asked. Leonard laughed.

"Wow, you all forgot?"

"What?"

"Jack is nickname only, remember? His name is Jacques, but nobody ever calls him that. Just me, when I want to annoy him. Can't believe he is my twin."

"Oh, sure." Neville tried to pretend to understand, but suddenly stopped talking when Harry jumped in fright at his side.

"What the ..." began the boy, and a giggle was heard from behind him. When turned a chubby boy smiled at him.

"Hi, Prongs! Where are Pads and Moony?"

"Hmm ..."

"Wormtail, you're back, buddy!" Adhara exclaimed, and pulled him from Romulus. "How was Spain?"

"Great. Never seen such beautiful people." the boy smiled satisfied, and Romulus jumped onto him, ruffling his straw-colored hair.

"These days we were remembering of you, man. Right, Prongs? Had a problem in the Honeydukes chocolates and ran out of our provisions of vacation."

"Ahem, and where our food savior, Lewis?" Adhara complained.

"In Spain!"

The boy laughed and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, handing a piece to each one.

"Okay, we're all saved. Three cheers for me."

Harry could not help smiling at the other, and when Sirius came to them, he was still smiling.

"All good, Lewis?" asked him, and greeted the boy.

"Hi, Uncle Padfoot. Okay, yes. My parents were looking for you, but my mother and Mary saw Lockhart and dragged my dad to the bookstore."

"Poor soul "Regretted James, come with big bags in their hands."We'll go there."

The group left the Quality Quidditch Supplies excited and could not even enter the bookstore, so was the crowding inside."

"Let's sit down somewhere." suggested Hermione, and everyone went to the Leaky Cauldron, talking loudly and taking a big table. Gradually others came along, and Harry felt a growing happiness to see everyone happy and excited. Accompanied by Nymphadora, Remus arrived, and the boy poked Romulus.

"Aee you not Remus' son?"

" I Am, Prongs. Man, now you're weird."

"Is your mother Tonks?"

"No. Dorcas is my mother. Pads, Wormtail, Prongs' hardly the same."

"Remus and Dorcas are separated, man. Don't you remember?" Adhara whispered to him quietly, avoiding looking at Romulus.

"How do they separate?"

"I do not know. Moony said nothing to us, but it's alright now", and slapped him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well, how will we form the team this year?" Remus asked, concerned as he patted the boy who was in his lap. Harry saw that all eyes were put on it, and noted that he was the team captain. Not knowing what to say, felt the weight of responsibility when Adhara took out front.

"Well, this year we're going to kick ass. Jack I've been training all summer. Since the departure of the Weasley's not good to have someone to take turns with me, honestly. But Jack will get along, have a good shot."

Jack smiled pompous, a fact that was ignored by Adhara.

"Prongs here said it will not change much. Ron played too well last season, and the chasers are clinking."

Harry tried to smile confidently, as if everything had been his idea, for a moment and tried to remember anything useful from this life.

Suddenly, he collapsed.

_"Prongs__!"__a__little girl__screamed__,__frantically__running around the__platform__,__with__Sirius__at his__heels__._

_"Wait for me, Pads!" Harry smiled guiding the trolley into the Hogwarts Express. They were eleven years old._

_"No matter the house you'll stay, big boy." James assured, kneeling on the level of the child. Harry smiled, still worried._

_"I'll be in Gryffindor, Dad."_

_"It's not important, angel." Lily smiled affectionately holding Violet and Samantha (that's her name!) in each hand. Samantha ran to her brother and hugged her tightly._

_"I'll miss you, Harry. Next year is my turn!"_

_"I still have two years!" Violet demanded, her eyes filling with tears. "Two years is too long!"_

_James laughed and took his daughter on his lap._

_"You will spend two more years with Dad, my flower. I'll take an extended vacation, and we can go get ice cream, ok?"_

_Violet__'s cry__turned into__a__smile__._

_"So bye, Harry!" she nodded, still supported in James' arms. Eager, Harry turned around as if looking for the Blacks. Sirius kissed Adhara on her forehead._

_"Stay where you stay, princess. We'll be waiting for you at Christmas."_

_The girl smiled, and then shouted, waving to a point in the distance;_

_"Uncle Moony!"_

_Remus came pale, Romulus carrying on her lap._

_"There, wolf. Time to go."_

_"So?" James asked, worried. Remus smiled._

_"It's okay, James. Dorcas is rational; she knew he would not give more. And agreed too well my love affair with Dora. I think Gideon is investing in her."_

_James and Sirius smiled, and a lively group arrived. Peter brought a little girl on her lap, while Lisa was dragging the boy with the trunk near the train._

_"Are you ready?" Lewis asked, and Harry smiled._

_"I'm hoping Ron ... Does Uncle Fabian brings him?"_

_"We are here, kids!" Fabian said, smiling. Stood next to James and several red headed boys came from behind him. "I left Molly at home taking care of Ginny and I decided to bring the boys. Now, personal call!"_

_Emmeline__was with a__blond boy__clutching__her__hand__,__but he__ran__toward__Jack__before she__could__say__anything__._

_"Rick!" said Jack, going away from parents toward the friend._

_"Jack!"_

_"Found the caterpillars?"_

_"Aham! Fred and George said they bite, but I think it's just a joke."_

_"They do." Fred smiled, and then ruffled his cousin's blond hair. "They would have to wear gloves. Do you also want a lizard, Leonard?"_

_Jack's twin, still clutching her mother and said nothing._

_"Well, shall we?" called George "Lee Jordan has a tarantula that I want to see."_

_Excited, the children said farewell to their parents and left_.

"Harry! Harry say anything, man!" Adhara said shaking, worried, as Harry opened his eyes, smiling.

"I'm good."

"Wow, you gave us a scare, man!" Romulus sighed, annoyed. "You fell out of nothing!"

Recalling the scene of the platform, Harry smiled at them.

"I'm fine."

While the conversation began to return to normal, Hermione whispered to Harry:

"It reminded me that last Quidditch match, remember? When James nearly fell off his broom?"

As much as we struggled, Harry could remember seeing any game. Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't you remember?"

"No. When I think of the last game just see myself raising a glass. Must be last year."

"Oh, God."

"What?"

"I think we're forgetting now, Harry." Hermione said, puzzled. – "This is our life now. We are going to forget everything"

"It's better this way." Luna murmured, joining the circle whispers. "I like them."

"Me too." Harry smiled when Jack sank Leonard's face on the piece of pie he ate. "Now that we are saved, I want to enjoy my family. Excuse me."

And turning to look at the group, Harry tried to keep small reminders of that past which had gone out, and focus on what, for him, really mattered. Now, in 1997 it would be different, and he took one gulp of Butterbeer in the hope that nothing bad happened again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Atention**

****Well, it's been a long time since I finished 1977 in english, but for you who have it on your alerts here comes a question: I am writting a sequel for it, called 1997, which is in progress on my native language (Portuguese) and is being translated. You can find a poll in my profile asking wether you want me to post it - it is, if you'd ike to read it - or not. The summary for it is:

After years of peace a new old threat comes bac..k, and it's up to the Secong Generation of the Order of the Phoenix to take care of it. Sequel do 1977!

Hope you answer the poll and enjoy the story :)

xoxo

N.


	38. Chapter 38

**1997 ENG IS ONLINE!**

**Thanks all of you who voted and for those who didn't but wanted to read anyway :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**N.**


End file.
